Hochzeit mit Hindernissen
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: John Watson hatte sich nie wirklich Gedanken über seine Hochzeit gemacht. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er nie vorgehabt hatte, seine Braut vor dem Altar zu verlassen, um auf dem Rücksitz eines Motorrades, welches von seinem totgeglaubten Freund Sherlock gesteuert wurde, vor den Kugeln eines Scharfschützen zu fliehen. Passiert war es trotzdem.
1. der verschwundene Bräutigam

**Titel**: Hochzeit mit Hindernissen

**Fandom**: Sherlock (BBC)

**Autor**: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

**Pairing**: John/Sherlock, (John/Mary)

**Inhalt**: Irgendwann nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel. John wartet in der Kirche auf seine Braut. Doch nicht nur Hochzeitsgäste haben sich zu diesem Anlass eingefunden. Zwei Männer warten auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt – ein Killer und ein totgeglaubter Freund.

**Kategorie**: Romance, Adventure, Slash, Hurt/Comfort

**Anmerkung**: Die Idee hierzu hatte ich schon vor Wochen. Noch bevor die Dreharbeiten zu der 3. Staffel von Sherlock begonnen hatten. Das betone ich deshalb, weil ich von keinem der Spoiler beim Schreiben dieser Fanfic beeinflusst wurde.

Diese Story ist ein kleines „Zuckerchen" für alle, denen „das blaue Licht" nicht zusagt. Denn hier kommt der Johnlock-Fan wieder voll auf seine Kosten!

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört gar nichts. Ich verdiene nichts daran und mache das nur zum Spaß. Sherlock Holmes gehört Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock-BBC gehört der BBC und Moffat und Gatiss.

* * *

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 1)**

Die Kirche, welche sich in einem der Randbezirke Londons befand, war klein und schlicht.

Der Altar in der halbkreisförmigen Apsis war mit roten und weißen Blumen geschmückt. John hatte sich sagen lassen, dass es Gladiolen waren. Mary liebte Gladiolen.

An den Wänden glänzte die dunkle Eichenholzvertäfelung wie frisch poliert. Mrs Hudson hatte den Gesamteindruck der halbhohen Täfelung, der Holzdecke und des Kirchengestühls ( welche alle aus demselben braunen, fast schwarzen Eichenholz gefertigt waren) etwas dämpfend empfunden, doch heute strahlte die Sonne durch das bunte Glas der schmalen Bogenfenster und malte farbenfrohe Lichtreflexe auf das Holz, auf die weißen säulenverzierten Wände und auf den unebenen – von Generationen von Kirchgängern ausgetretenen – Steinboden.

John zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein roter Klecks aus Licht an der weißen Säule neben dem Altar erschien.

_„Es ist nur die Sonne und das bunte Glas, John",_ versuchte er sich gedanklich zu beruhigen, denn die Erinnerung saß tief. Nach all den Jahren. Immer noch da. Immer noch präsent. John atmete konzentriert durch die Nase aus und ein.

Nur eine Reflexion. Nur Glas und Licht und Sonne. Kein Laserpunkt. Kein Scharfschütze. Kein Schwimmbad. Kein Sprengstoffgürtel.

Nur eine Kirche und ein Cutaway.

Mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr sich John in den ungewohnt steifen Kragen um seinen Hals. Warum hatte ihm Mike auch die Krawatte so eng binden müssen? Er kam sich in seiner Aufmachung wirklich verkleidet vor. Aber Mary hatte darauf bestanden.

Weißes Kleid, lange Handschuhe und Schleier für sie – schwarzer Cutaway, graugestreifte Hosen, weiße Weste und silbergraue Krawatte für ihn.

Sie hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen.

Wenn Sherlock ihn jetzt so sehen könnte… er würde sich ausschütten vor Lachen.

John kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen.

Nein.

Heute nicht.

Heute wollte er einmal nicht an Sherlock denken.

Heute wollte er ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben beginnen.

Heute wollte er die ganze Trauer und den Schmerz und die Lücke, die Sherlock hinterlassen hatte, endlich abschließen.

Er wollte die Vergangenheit endlich zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Er wollte selbst zur Ruhe kommen.

Und vielleicht… in ein paar Jahren… Ein Häuschen am Stadtrand… ein kleiner Vorgarten… ein Kinderfahrrad neben der Eingangstür… Eine halbwegs geregelte Arbeit als Arzt.

Mary.

Ja. Er tat das Richtige.

Mary war wunderbar. Sie war die einzige Frau, die ihm ruhig zugehört hatte, wenn er von Sherlock gesprochen hatte. Auch noch nach Wochen, wenn alle anderen Frauen vor ihr schon längst das Interesse verloren hatten und von ihm und seinen Geschichten und seiner Trauer nur noch angewidert – im Besten Fall aber angeödet waren.

Ein leichtes Beben durchlief seine linke Hand und John seufzte leise.

Seit Sherlock… seit _damals_… kam und ging dieser Tremor, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passte. Warum ausgerechnet heute? Wie würde das aussehen, wenn nachher die Ringe seiner zitternden Hand entgleiten und zu Boden fallen würden?

Unwillkürlich presste er seine Lippen aufeinander und ballte seine Hand einige Male zur Faust.

Besser.

Er sah sich in der Kirche um. Auf den ersten Blick entdeckte er einige ihm völlig fremde Personen. Doch das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Auch Mary und er hatten während fremden Trauungen in Kirchen gesessen und beobachtet um eine bessere Vorstellung zu bekommen, was sie erwartete und wie sie ihre eigene Hochzeit planen sollten. Einige der älteren Damen, die in den hinteren Reihen saßen, gehörten wahrscheinlich zur Gemeinde und verpassten sicher keinen einzigen Gottesdienst.

Die bekannten Gesichter setzten sich zum größten Teil aus Arbeitskollegen, seinen Kameraden vom Rugby und einigen von Marys Freundinnen zusammen. Natürlich war auch Mrs Hudson da, welche in der ersten Reihe saß und deren Taschentuch bereits erste Tränenspuren aufwies. Dabei war noch überhaupt nichts passiert.

Seine Schwester Harry, Gregory Lestrade, Molly Hooper und Mike Stamford befanden auch unter den Gästen. In einem Anfall von Übermut hatte John auch Mycroft eingeladen, doch außer einer nichtssagenden Glückwunschkarte nichts von ihm gehört und bislang war er auch noch nicht in der Kirche aufgetaucht. John wusste nun nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

Als er seinen Blick wieder dem Altar zuwandte, stellte er fest, dass sich der Geistliche – höchst festlich gewandet mit weißer Robe, welche durch rote und goldene Stickereien verziert war - endlich eingefunden hatte. Immerhin. Mary würde jede Sekunde eintreffen. Dass man auf die Braut warten musste, hatte John ja schon gehört. Aber dass sich der Geistliche verspätete… John musste ein missbilligendes Kopfschütteln unterdrücken.

Immerhin schien der Mann seinen Beruf ernst zu nehmen. So wie er über dem Altar kauerte, den Kopf gesenkt, tief in einem letzten Gebet versunken…

Bewegung an der Tür. Die Orgel setzte ein. John drehte sich um und sah zu, wie Mary in ihrem weißen Brautkleid, das Gesicht von einem Schleier verborgen, den Mittelgang hinabschritt und auf ihn zukam.

Mit einer gewissen Endgültigkeit begriff John, dass er diese Frau gleich heiraten würde. Sein Kragen schien noch eine Spur enger zu werden und sein Puls beschleunigte sich.

Fühlten sich alle Bräutigame so? John hatte das sichere Gefühl, er sollte mehr Empfindungen verspüren, Rührung oder gar Freude empfinden.

Doch irgendwie war da gar nichts. Er hatte sich noch nie so leer gefühlt.

_„John, verdammt!" _rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung_. „Du liebst diese Frau. Die Hochzeit steht seit über einem halben Jahr fest. Für Panik ist es jetzt zu spät. Das sind nur die Nerven! Das wird schon!"_

Mary hatte mittlerweile ihren Platz an seiner Seite eingenommen und John brachte tatsächlich ein Lächeln zustande. Der Geistliche war zu ihnen getreten und das Brautpaar wandte sich ihm zu.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Geistlichen. Volle Lippen, mit einem fast schon absurd ausgeprägten Amorbogen. Hohe Wangenknochen, glitzernde Augen und dunkle Locken.

„Hallo, John."

Sherlock.

John wurden die Knie weich.

„Nein…", flüsterte er krächzend.

Mary blickte neugierig von einem Mann zum anderen.

„Kennt ihr euch? John, kennst du…"

John brachte nur ein heiseres Flüstern zustande: „Sherlock."

Er fühlte, wie sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen drehte.

Dann fielen plötzlich Schüsse.

Die Orgelmusik brach ab.

Menschen schrien in Panik.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Mary", sagte Sherlock in süßlich-falschem Ton. „John hat heute _leider_ keine Zeit für solche Sentimentalitäten."

John fühlte Sherlocks stahlharten Griff an seiner Hand und während weitere Schüsse fielen, rannte er hinter ihm her – am Altar vorbei auf die Seitentür der Sakristei zu.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Hier ein hübsches Bild von einem Cutaway:

www . herrenausstatter . de / nutzwert / knigge / images / cutaway . jpg


	2. das leere Haus

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 2)**

Als Sherlock – mit John im Schlepptau – die Sakristei erreicht hatte und die Tür hinter ihnen verriegelt hatte, ließ er Johns Hand los und fing an, sich die geistlichen Gewänder vom Leib zu reißen.

John starrte ihn erst wie betäubt an, doch dann gewahrte er über dem Brausen in seinen Ohren und dem Lärm – der nach wie vor aus der Kirche zu ihnen drang – gedämpfte Laute, die verdächtig nach durch einen Knebel gedämpfte Schreie klangen.

Er sah sich in dem Raum um, der genauso klein und schlicht war, wie die Kirche und ebenso mit der gleichen dunklen Holztäfelung geschmückt war. In einer dieser dunklen Ecken machte John einen Mann auf einem Stuhl aus. Er trat etwas näher und erkannte den Geistlichen, mit dem Mary und er die Trauung besprochen hatten. Der Geistliche war nur mit Unterhemd, Unterhose, Socken und Schuhen bekleidet. Darüber hinaus war er an den Stuhl gefesselt und ein Knebel behinderte seine Artikulationsfähigkeit erheblich.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte John und drehte sich wieder Blitz zu Sherlock um. „Bist du völlig verrückt geworden? Du kannst doch keinen Geistlichen…" John stockte der Atem, als Sherlock das letzte Stück des kirchlichen Gewandes abgestreift hatte und darunter eine Motorrad-Kluft aus schwarzem Leder zum Vorschein gekommen war.

„Ich kann und ich habe", erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt, öffnete mit raschen Bewegungen einen der Schränke und entnahm ihm zwei Motorradhelme.

John schluckte krampfhaft, als er sah, wie eng sich das Leder an Sherlocks Körper schmiegte doch dann schüttelte er entschlossen den Kopf.

„Sherlock!", rief er gereizt aus.

Von draußen war der Schrei einer Frau zu hören und John fühlte, wie er erbleichte.

Wie hatte er Mary vergessen können?!

„Mary!", rief er aus. Er schenkte Sherlock einen wilden Blick und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu.

„Was glaubst, du, was du da tust?!", herrschte ihn Sherlock wütend an, packte ihn am Oberarm und hielt ihn fest.

„Sherlock!", fauchte John und versuchte, sich zu befreien. „Da draußen ist meine Frau und es ist mir ganz egal, was du vorhast oder geplant hast – ich werde jetzt da raus gehen und meine Pflicht tun und sie beschützen!"

Sherlocks Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammen.

„Sie ist nicht deine _Frau_. Noch nicht. Sie ist im besten Fall deine Verlobte", zischte er.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?!"

„Mycroft kümmert sich um sie. Ihr wird kein Haar gekrümmt werden", erwiderte Sherlock kalt, ohne auf Johns Anklage einzugehen.

„Mycroft?", wiederholte John ungläubig. „Aber…"

In diesem Moment wurde von außen gegen die Tür der Sakristei gehämmert.

„John! Rasch!", flüsterte Sherlock drängend und drückte ihm einen der Motorradhelme in die Hand.

„Was… Was geht hier vor?", fragte John.

„Für Erklärungen haben wir jetzt keine Zeit", drängte Sherlock und seine Hand umschloss Johns Oberarm noch ein wenig fester. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, John. Komm mit mir."

Jegliche Kälte war aus Sherlocks Miene gewichen. Ein weicher, fast flehentlicher Ausdruck war in seine hellen Augen getreten. Zum ersten Mal fielen John die dunklen Ringe unter dieser faszinierenden Augen auf und die schmalen, fast eingefallenen Wangen seines Freundes.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er inbrünstig. Das Hämmern gegen die Tür wurde lauter. „Okay. Wo soll's hingehen?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzten Sherlocks Augen schalkhaft auf, dann griff er nach dem zweiten Motorradhelm.

„Mein Motorrad steht draußen im Hof."

Gerade als die Tür unter wuchtigen Schlägen zu splittern drohte, rannte John hinter Sherlock durch eine schmale Seitentür in den Hof hinaus. Auf der einen Seite begrenzte die Kirche den Hof, auf der anderen Seite stand eine hohe Mauer, welche von einer ebenfalls hohen, eisernen Gittertür durchbrochen wurde. Diese Gittertür war mit einer dicken Kette versperrt und John fragte sich kurz, ob dies Sherlocks Werk gewesen war. Auf den anderen beiden Seiten begrenzten niedrige Mauern den Hof, hinter denen der alte Friedhof lag, auf dem schon lange niemand mehr beigesetzt wurde.

Während John sich noch mit dem Helm abmühte, saß Sherlock bereits auf dem Motorrad und drehte den Zündschlüssel. Mit einem beeindruckenden Röhren startete der Motor. Hastig kletterte John hinter Sherlock auf den Sitz und schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper vor ihm.

„Gut festhalten!", hörte er noch Sherlocks Ratschlag und im nächsten Moment begriff er auch die Notwendigkeit.

Ein rascher Blick über die Schulter sagte John, dass einige Männer auf das Gittertor zu rannten. Ob Freund oder Feind ließ sich in diesem kurzen Augenblick nicht sagen. Doch als einige Kugeln an ihnen vorbeipfiffen, neigte John zu der Ansicht, dass es sich um Feinde handeln könnte.

„Sherlock, du willst doch nicht etwa…" Doch Johns entsetzter Ausruf verhallte ungehört, denn Sherlock gab bereits so viel Gas, dass der Motor protestierend aufheulte.

John sah, wie Sherlock ein Brett ansteuerte und begriff, dass sich sein Freund in weiser Voraussicht eine Rampe gebaut hatte, um über die Mauer des Friedhofs setzen zu können.

„Oh nein…", stöhnte John und kniff entschlossen die Augen zusammen.

Erst als sie mit einem harten Ruck wieder auf festen Boden aufsetzten, blinzelte John vorsichtig. Doch die kurvenreiche Fahrt über Gräber und um Grabsteine und Kreuze herum, während immer noch vereinzelte Schüsse zu hören waren, bekräftige ihn in dem Entschluss, seine Augen wieder fest zu schließen und sich noch mehr an Sherlock festzukrallen.

Nach einer Weile spürte John, wie sich Sherlocks Kopf drehte.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen."

Der Fahrtwind trug John diese Worte mit dem leicht spöttisch-nachsichtigen Tonfall seines Freundes zu und er beschloss, ein Auge zu riskieren.

Sie fuhren auf einer Seitenstraße Richtung Stadtzentrum.

„Haben wir sie abgehängt?", brüllte John gegen den Straßenlärm, das Brummen des Motorrades und den Fahrtwind an.

„Sieht so aus – aber zur Sicherheit…"

Den Rest verstand John nicht mehr, aber er begriff auch so. Sherlock wollte zur Sicherheit noch ein wenig Zickzack fahren.

„Wohin fahren wir?", wollte John wissen, als sie kurz an einer roten Ampel halten mussten.

„Raus aus London", kam die wortkarge Antwort und die Ampel sprang auf _Grün_ um.

Irgendwann reihte sich Sherlock auf einer Ausfallstraße ein und sie ließen ganz allmählich London hinter sich. John fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl noch zu fahren hatten, denn das Licht des Tages wurde bereits ganz allmählich schwächer. Er überlegte müßig, wie spät es wohl war.

Es war Mittag gewesen, als sie die Kirche verlassen hatten… _nein_ (verbesserte sich John) – sie waren aus der Kirche _geflohen_. Doch auch hier schüttelte er wieder den Kopf.

Es war Mittag gewesen, als sein totgeglaubter Freund ihn von seiner Hochzeit weg _entführt_ hatte.

Besser.

Doch irgendwie hatte John das Gefühl, dass er wütender sein sollte, als er es tatsächlich war. Eine Hochzeit konnte man nachholen, aber das hier… er lachte leise. Das hier hätte er um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen.

Die Fahrt schien nach Canterbury zu gehen, doch da sich Sherlock von den Autobahnen fernhielt und nur auf Nebenstraßen fuhr, war es schwer zu sagen.

Doch tatsächlich endete ihre Fahrt – die aufgrund der landschaftlich reizvollen Strecke – ungefähr doppelt so lange gedauerte hatte, in Canterbury in der Nähe der Bahngleise.

Sherlock hielt vor einem Haus, dem man die Worte _abbruchreif_ förmlich ansah. In dieser Straße standen noch mehrere solcher Häuser, von denen viele leer standen, andere jedoch durchaus bewohnt zu sein schienen.

„Home, sweet Home", bemerkte Sherlock spöttisch und nahm seinen Helm ab.

John versuchte, seine klammen Finger von Sherlocks Lederjacke zu lösen und stieg schließlich mit steifen Gelenken ab. Er zog sich ebenfalls den Helm vom Kopf und sah sich um.

„Das… ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst", würgte er hervor, als er die blinden Fensterscheiben und die leeren Stellen musterte, an denen bereits keine Fensterscheiben mehr vorhanden waren.

„Ich habe oben andere Kleider für dich. Du wirst dich besser fühlen, wenn du nicht mehr so overdressed bist", erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt und schloss die Haustür auf, dann ging er zu seinem Motorrad zurück. „Halt mal die Tür auf", forderte er John auf.

„Du nimmst das Ding mit ins Haus?", fragte John perplex, als Sherlock Anstalten machte, das Motorrad Richtung Tür zu schieben.

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen langen Blick.

„Halt einfach die Tür auf", wiederholte er und wirkte plötzlich so müde, dass John ihm den Gefallen tat.

Als beide in dem geräumigen Hausflur standen, stellte Sherlock das Motorrad ab, warf noch einen umsichtigen Blick auf die Straße, atmete erleichtert aus, schloss die Tür und legte nicht weniger als drei Riegel vor, die alle brandneu wirkten und sehr teuer und sehr stabil aussahen.

„Die solideste Tür in der ganzen Straße", beantwortete Sherlock Johns unausgesprochene Frage. „Die Fenster im Erdgeschoß sind auch alle gesichert."

„Und jetzt?", fragte John.

„Jetzt gehen wir nach oben", sagte Sherlock und wies auf die Treppe am Ende des Flurs. „Du wirst Fragen haben."

„Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", erwiderte John trocken und folgte Sherlock die Treppe hinauf. Seine linke Hand war sehr ruhig, als sie nach dem Geländer griff.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. der unterkühlte Soldat

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 3)**

Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen, öffnete Sherlock eine Tür und hielt sie für John auf. John trat an ihm vorbei in den Raum und blieb stehen, um sich umzusehen. Hinter sich hörte er Sherlocks Schritte und das Schließen der Tür.

Es war eine jämmerliche Absteige. Die meisten Wände waren kahl, an manchen Stellen klebten noch Reste von verblichenen Tapeten, die vielleicht vor dreißig Jahren einmal modern gewesen waren. Zwei Fenster erhellten den Raum mehr schlecht als recht, das Glas war vor Staub und Schmutz fast nicht mehr durchsichtig. Von den Fensterrahmen blätterte die Farbe.

An der linken Wand stand ein wackliger Tisch mit einem Stuhl, der nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend wirkte. Auf dem Tisch selbst standen eine altmodische Petroleumlampe und ein Campingkocher mit Gaskartusche. Unter den Fenstern lag eine Matratze direkt auf dem billigen Linoleum mit welchem der Fußboden belegt war. Ein Kopfkissen und ein Schlafsack in Tarnfarbe war alles, was John als Bettwäsche identifizieren konnte. Neben der Tür stand ein altersschwacher Schrank ohne Türen, in welchem einige Kleidungsstücke aufbewahrt wurden.

In der rechten Wand befand sich ein zweiter Durchgang, dessen Tür ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Durch die Öffnung sah John einen zweiten Raum, der in ähnlichem Zustand zu sein schien, wie der, in dem er sich gerade befand. Allerdings ragte dort ein Wasserhahn aus der Wand, welcher von zersprungenen Fliesen in einem grauenhaften Muster umrahmt wurde. Etwas Geschirr, Töpfe und eine Thermoskanne standen dort direkt auf dem Fußboden.

In beiden Räumen lagen stapelweise Zeitungen herum. Beim Anblick der Zeitungen ging John jedoch langsam aber sicher ein Licht auf.

„Kuschlig", äußerte John trocken und drehte sich zu Sherlock um.

Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte Sherlock verlegen.

„Ich hätte einen zweiten Stuhl beschaffen sollen…", murmelte er halblaut und lud mit einer unschlüssigen Handbewegung John dazu ein, sich zu setzen.

Als dieser nur ablehnend mit dem Kopf schüttelte, ließ sich Sherlock selbst auf dem Stuhl nieder, der protestierende Geräusche von sich gab. John verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und richtete seinen Blick auf die Fenster, auch wenn es unmöglich war, durch den Schmutz etwas von der Außenwelt zu erkennen.

Dann senkte sich Schweigen über die beiden Männer. Es war keine angenehme, freundschaftliche Stille, wie sie früher oft im Wohnzimmer der Baker Street geherrscht hatte, sondern ein angespanntes, ungutes Schweigen.

Schließlich räusperte sich Sherlock und John drehte seinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sherlocks Lider blinzelten mehrmals in rascher Folge – eine Geste, die bei jedem anderen Menschen ein Zeichen von Nervosität oder Unsicherheit bedeutet hätte - bevor er mit tonloser Stimme sagte: „Du hast Fragen."

Johns Zunge befeuchtete kurz seine Lippen.

„Was wird hier gespielt?", fragte er knapp und Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich überrascht, bevor sie sich verständnislos verengten.

„Das ist alles? Das… ist deine erste Frage?"

Blonde Augenbrauen zuckten, Johns Schultern hoben sich in einer Geste der Gleichgültigkeit.

Auch Sherlocks Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Offensichtlich habe ich dich unterschätzt…" Er musterte John interessiert und legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Oder überschätzt… je nachdem."

„Offensichtlich", wiederholte John kalt. „Ich meine… was sollte ich auch sonst fragen?" Er wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach direkt weiter: „Ich meine… den Zeitungen nach zu urteilen bist du schon mindestens seit zwei Monaten hier und hast es nicht für nötig befunden, mir irgendwann während dieser Zeitspanne mitzuteilen, dass du doch nicht so tot bist, wie ich bislang geglaubt habe."

„John…"

Doch John ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die er bis zu diesem Moment an den Tag gelegt hatte, schwanden rapide.

„Zwei Monate! Du hockst hier schon seit zwei Monaten und hast es nicht für nötig gehalten… Musste es unbedingt am Tag meiner Hochzeit sein?! SHERLOCK! Verdammt noch mal! Natürlich… ein schlichter Besuch in meiner Wohnung wäre ja nicht dramatisch genug gewesen!"

„John…"

„NEIN, Sherlock! Jetzt hörst du mir einmal zu! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was ich in dieser ganzen Zeit…" Johns Stimme brach und er schluckte krampfhaft. Mit einem Schlag war alles wieder da - fühlte er den Schmerz von Sherlocks Verlust fast körperlich. Die Trauer, die ihn damals so völlig unvorbereitet erfasst hatte. Die Alpträume, die schlaflosen Nächte. Die endlosen, quälenden und sinnlosen Therapiesitzungen, die er wieder aufgenommen hatte. Diese entsetzlichen vier Monate, in denen er wieder auf seinen Stock angewiesen gewesen war und es das Wissen, dass er nur psychosomatisch war, das Ganze nicht besser, sondern nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte. Aber am allerschlimmsten war die Einsamkeit gewesen und das Gefühl, etwas nicht begriffen zu haben. Etwas nicht gesagt zu haben. Etwas nicht getan zu haben. Etwas… das dieses ganze Elend noch hätte abwenden können.

John spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen und er presste kurz Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seine Lider, um sie zu unterdrücken. Er hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr geweint und er würde jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus und fasste dann wieder Sherlock scharf ins Auge.

"ZWEI JAHRE, SHERLOCK! Zwei gottverdammte Jahre!", schleuderte er seinem Freund entgegen.

"Du übertreibst wie immer, John", widersprach Sherlock. „Um genau zu sein: es war ein Jahr, 11 Monate und 19 Tage."

John schnaubte.

"Und wie viele Stunden?", fragte er mit beißendem Sarkasmus.

"Acht", erwiderte Sherlock mit ruhiger Würde.

Dies brachte John etwas aus dem Takt.  
"Du... du hast sie gezählt?"

"Jede Einzelne", antwortete Sherlock und hielt Johns Blick stand.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Ob vor Unglauben oder Verwirrung oder etwas ganz anderem, war ihm dabei selbst nicht ganz klar.  
"Sherlock...", stöhnte John leise und fuhr dann etwas gemäßigter fort: „Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht, mich von meiner Hochzeit weg zu entführen?!"

„Es schien mir eine ziemlich elegante Lösung zu sein", erwiderte Sherlock gefasst. „Dein Wutausbruch ist übrigens eher die Reaktion mit der ich gerechnet hatte."

John fuhr sich mit beiden Händen entnervt durch die Haare.

„Elegant!", fauchte er wütend. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!"

„Zumindest dein Cutaway ist sehr elegant…"

„Lenk nicht ab", knirschte John.

„… auch wenn ich an deiner Stelle eher eine blaue Krawatte gewählt hätte", fuhr Sherlock ungerührt fort.

John sah an sich hinunter und befühlte kurz die silbergraue Krawatte mit seinen Fingern.

„Das dachte ich ja auch, aber…" Zornig biss er sich auf die Lippen. „Das gehört jetzt nicht hierher!", brauste er auf.

_Beepbeep…Beepbeep_

„Was ist das?", fragte John perplex.

„SMS", erwiderte Sherlock geistesabwesend, öffnete hektisch den Reißverschluss seiner Lederjacke und zog ein Handy aus der Innentasche und las die Nachricht. „Verdammt!", fluchte er leise, dann sah er auf und blickte direkt in Johns Augen. „Ich hatte so etwas schon befürchtet", äußerte er in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall. „Ich werde dich noch einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen müssen. Moran ist entwischt."

„Einige Tage?", rief John entgeistert aus. „Du kannst doch nicht…" doch dann sah er Sherlock an und er verstummte. John hatte mehr als einmal Kindersoldaten gegenübergestanden und es hatte ihn jedes Mal zutiefst erschüttert, in diese jungen Gesichter mit den uralten Augen zu blicken.

Sherlock sah in diesem einen Moment ganz genauso aus.

„Sherlock…", flüsterte John leise und biss sich dann auf die Zunge, bevor er noch etwas sagte, was er später todsicher bereuen würde. Stattdessen sagte er: „Willst du mir jetzt nicht endlich erklären, was hier los ist?"

Sherlock biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und starrte nachdenklich ins Leere.

„Wir dürften für diese Nacht hier sicher sein", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu John. „Aber sicherheitshalber sollten wir abwechselnd Wache halten." Sein Blick fokussierte sich auf John. „Hast du deinen Revolver dabei?"

„Ob ich…" wiederholte John tonlos und brach dann in ein verzweifeltes Gelächter aus, das sich noch verstärkte, als er Sherlocks irritierten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Nein, Sherlock…" erwiderte er atemlos, als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Ich pflege nicht bewaffnet zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit zu erscheinen."

Ein flüchtiges, wenngleich verständnisloses Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen.

„Macht nichts. Ich habe Einen", meinte er dann, zog einen Revolver aus seiner Lederjacke und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Dieser Moran scheint nicht ganz ungefährlich zu sein, wenn sogar du bewaffnet herumläufst", bemerkte John neugierig. „Es wäre jetzt wirklich an der Zeit, mich einzuweihen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Sherlock nickte langsam. Er wirkte geistesabwesend und sah an John vorbei ins Leere.

„Moran war... oder besser gesagt: _ist_ Moriartys rechte Hand."

„Wir sind uns aber darüber einig, dass Moriarty tot ist."

„Oh ja, zweifellos", erwiderte Sherlock wie beiläufig. „Moran fühlt sich allerdings berufen, Moriartys Krieg zu Ende zu führen. Auch ohne den großen Feldherrn persönlich – und er war damit bislang recht erfolgreich." Sein Blick streifte unstet über John hinweg und senkte sich dann zu Boden. „Deine Hochzeit war die perfekte Falle für ihn. Oder sie hätte es vielmehr sein können. Nicht einmal Lestrade hätte das verpfuschen können. Ich bin mir sicher, dieser Dimmock hat alles vermasselt. Was nützen die Handlanger, wenn das Gehirn der Operation nicht gefasst wird?"

„Moment... du hast ganz bewusst meine Hochzeit benutzt, um diesem Moran eine Falle zu stellen?", fragte John ungläubig nach.

Sherlock seufzte.

„Damit haben wir nun also den Punkt erreicht, an dem du den Wunsch verspüren wirst, deine Aggression auf körperliche Art und Weise an mir auszulassen." Er sah John mit verdrossener Entschlossenheit an. „Falls es keine Umstände macht... bitte hierhin." Er tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an sein Kinn und reckte es John sogar noch leicht entgegen. „Wenn es geht, nicht auf die Nase... ich werde morgen wahrscheinlich wieder fahren müssen und dabei kann ich keine blauen Augen gebrauchen."

„Meine Hochzeit war also von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt?!", rief John immer noch ungläubig aus.

„Von dem Moment an, an dem du so leichtsinnig warst, Mycroft eine Einladung zu schicken", bestätigte Sherlock erfreut, ob Johns rascher Auffassungsgabe.

„Das… du…" John fehlten die Worte. „Ich glaube, ich würde mich jetzt doch ganz gerne setzen", äußerte er schließlich und Sherlock sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und bot ihn John an.

John ließ sich darauf fallen, ohne auf das protestierende Ächzen des Möbelstücks zu achten und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„John?", rief Sherlock ihn zögernd an. „John? Was ist mit meinem Kinnhaken?"

John sah wieder auf und als er sah, wie Sherlock wartend vor ihm stand, wie er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute, da wusste er nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Du begreifst überhaupt nicht, was du angerichtet hast", bemerkte John mit schwankender Stimme.

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich.

„Eine Hochzeit lässt sich nachholen."

Als John mitanhören musste, wie seine eigenen Gedanken – die er während der Motorradfahrt gehegt hatte - von Sherlock laut ausgesprochen wurden, war es um ihn geschehen. Er brach zum zweiten Mal in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches noch etwas manischer wurde, als er Sherlocks verständnislosen Blick und sein vages Lächeln bemerkte. Doch ganz allmählich schlich sich leichte Besorgnis in den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du dich jetzt wieder beruhigst", riet Sherlock, doch dies rief nur einen neuen, fast hysterischen Heiterkeitsausbruch von John hervor und Sherlock verdrehte genervt die Augen. „John!", rief er etwas strenger aus. „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!" Er ging vor seinem Freund in die Hocke und legte ihm die Hände auf die Knie. „John… du solltest… Du bist ja eiskalt!" Ein betroffener Blick streifte über John hinweg, der sich nun endlich etwas beruhigte, doch noch immer vor sich hin kicherte.

„Der Fahrtwind…", brachte John unter Kichern und angestrengtem Luftholen gerade noch heraus. „Es war… nicht gerade warm auf dem… Motorrad."

Der betroffene Blick wandelte sich zu schuldbewusst.

„Ich hätte an eine zweite Jacke denken sollten", murmelte Sherlock während er nach Johns Händen griff. „Und an Handschuhe." Sein Blick wandte sich verlegen ab und er ließ Johns Hände los. „Du solltest dich besser umziehen." Er stand auf und ging zu dem Schrank, wo er einige Kleidungsstücke von den Regalbrettern nahm. „Hier... zieh das an. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit nach unten und… hole etwas zu essen." Mit diesen Worten legte er das Bündel auf den Tisch und verließ den Raum.

Kaum war er verschwunden, ebbte das Kichern in John endlich ab und er fuhr sich erschöpft über die Augen. Es waren nicht nur Lachtränen gewesen.

„Wie kann es sein, dass das mein Leben ist?", richtete John seine Frage an die Zimmerdecke. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Ohne Vorwarnung durchlief ihn ein Frösteln und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Sherlock Recht gehabt hatte. Er war völlig durchgefroren.

„Muss der Schock sein", murmelte er zu sich selbst und fing an, sich auszuziehen.

Seine verzögerte Reaktion war angesichts der Umstände eigentlich völlig normal und doch fragte er sich, warum er nicht viel früher gemerkt hatte, wie kalt ihm tatsächlich war. Plötzlich spürte er wieder Sherlocks Körper vor sich, den Geruch des Leders in seiner Nase, das leise Knarren der Lederjacke, wenn sie sich in eine Kurve gelegt hatten, der absolute Einklang ihrer Körper in der Bewegung.

Wärme durchströmte John bei dieser Erinnerung, dann biss er sich auf die Lippen um andere Gefühle, die ebenfalls unter der Oberfläche brodelten, zurückzudrängen.

Es war so leicht gewesen, sich nach Sherlocks _Tod_ gewissen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Sehnsüchten, die er sich nie eingestanden und nie artikuliert hatte. Es war so verführerisch gewesen, sich einzureden, dass sich ihre Beziehung hätte ändern können, wenn sie nur mehr Zeit zur Verfügung gehabt hätten. Er tat ja schließlich niemandem damit weh und es hatte geholfen, die schlimmsten Wunden ein wenig zu lindern.

Doch jetzt war Sherlock tatsächlich von den Toten auferstanden und sie hatten einander wieder. Sie hatten Zeit. John hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, gewisse zartere Empfindungen für den _toten_ Sherlock zu hegen, dass diese nun sein Verhalten dem _lebenden_ Sherlock gegenüber zu beeinflussen drohten. Und das durfte nicht passieren. John war völlig klar, dass er den _toten_ Sherlock idealisiert hatte und es nun höchste Zeit für ihn war, sich wieder an die Realität zu gewöhnen. Er seufzte.

Es war angenehm gewesen, sich gewissen Tagträumen hinzugeben. Doch er kannte Sherlock zu gut, um anzunehmen, dass er… _interessiert_ sein könnte. John lachte leise. Das wäre nun wirklich der Gipfel der Absurdität.

Ein weiteres Frösteln durchlief seinen Körper, als er nur noch mit Unterhose und Socken bekleidet in dem schäbigen Zimmer stand. Schnell griff er nach den Kleidungsstücken, die Sherlock ihm gegeben hatte und streifte sie über. Alles passte wie angegossen und war seinem üblichen Kleidungsstil so ähnlich, dass er sich fragte, ob irgendjemand bei ihm zuhause eingebrochen war und Pullover, Jeans und T-Shirt aus den Tiefen seines Kleiderschrankes entwendet hatte. Allerdings musste er seine feinen Lackschuhe wieder anziehen, was zu seiner jetzigen, legeren Kleidung völlig deplatziert wirkte.

Als Sherlock kurz darauf zurückkam, hielt er zwei Dosen und eine Packung Zwieback in der Hand.

„Tee?", fragte er nur kurz und ging in den angrenzenden Raum. „Hier gibt es leider nichts, was als Heizung dienen könnte, aber eine Tasse Tee…"

„Ist besser als nichts", erwiderte John. „Sag mal – woher hast du die Klamotten? Du hast doch nicht jemanden bei mir einbrechen lassen, um sie zu beschaffen? Nicht, dass ich mich erinnern würde, je einen olivgrünen Pullover besessen zu haben…"

John hörte Wasserrauschen und schon war Sherlock wieder zurück. In der einen Hand hielt er zwei Becher mit je einem Teebeutel und in der anderen trug er einen mit Wasser gefüllten Aluminiumtopf, den er auf dem Gaskocher platzierte. Die Becher stellte er auf den Tisch, dann zündete er den Kocher mit einem Streichholz an.

„Es wird gleich kochen", meinte Sherlock. „Nein, bei dir ist niemand eingebrochen. Mycroft… war so freundlich und hat einiges an Kleidung besorgt und bereitgestellt."

John setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und Sherlock kauerte sich im lockeren Schneidersitz auf die Matratze.

„Er hat vergessen an Schuhe zu denken", konnte sich John nicht verkneifen zu sagen, womit er einen erneuten schuldbewussten Blick seines Freundes hervorrief. „Mycroft wusste also, dass du nicht tot bist?", fragte John. Irgendwie hätte er sich das ja auch denken können. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht früher darauf gekommen war.

„Ja, er hat…", fing Sherlock an, wurde jedoch von John unterbrochen.

„Nein, Stopp. Sherlock… fang bitte von vorne an. Ganz von vorne… und wenn möglich – in der Version für Idioten, ja?", bat John mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Ich fürchte, sonst werde ich nie erfahren, was das alles mit der Schießerei auf meiner Hochzeit zu tun hatte."

„Also gut. Die Version für Idioten." Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen. „Das ist die Geschichte von Sir Prahlegott…"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

lyrical - sky . tumblr post / 15950973899 / sherlock - timeline - of - series - 1 - and - 2 - condensed - edition

Da Sherlocks fingierter Selbstmord nach obiger timeline am 15. Juni stattgefunden hat, spielt diese Geschichte an einem Tag im Mai. Um genau zu sein – Ende Mai.

Sir „Boast-a-lot" heißt in der deutschen Synchro tatsächlich "Sir Prahlegott". Ich kann's auch nicht ändern *gg*


	4. die verschleierte Wahrheit

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 4)**

„Wow…" John starrte seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an als Sherlock mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte. „So hast du also deinen Tod vorgetäuscht! Das war… brillant", rief John beeindruckt aus. „Eigentlich… eigentlich sollte ich dir eine reinhauen, für diese ganze Scharade. Aber dazu ist es zu genial. Ich… mir fehlen die Worte." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Sherlock saß immer noch im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze und sah John an, als wären diese Worte der dringend benötigte Regenschauer, um aus einer öden Wüstenei eine blühende Landschaft erstehen zu lassen, als wären Johns unverhohlene Faszination und Bewunderung reiner Balsam für seine Seele.

„Du bist nicht… böse?", fragte er seltsam zögerlich.

Ein kurzes Lachen erklang und John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin stinksauer!", erklärte er. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir so leicht verzeihe." Doch sein Lächeln strafte seine Worte Lügen und Sherlocks Haltung schien sich etwas zu entspannen. „Das bringt mich nun zu der Frage: _Warum_? Warum war es notwendig, deinen Tod vorzutäuschen? Warum musstest du springen?"

Vielleicht war es nur eine Sinnestäuschung oder das diffuse Licht der einsetzenden Dämmerung, aber John hatte das Gefühl, als ob Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck bei dieser Frage sich von offen und erleichtert zu verschlossen, ja fast schon _verstockt_ wandelte.

„Es war von Anfang an eine Option, meine Konfrontation mit Moriarty auf diese Weise zu beenden", erläuterte Sherlock so geläufig, dass John ihn fast schon im Verdacht hatte, diese Antwort eingeübt zu haben. „Unser Treffen auf dem Dach… wir waren nicht unbeobachtet." John bemerkte, wie Sherlocks Blick leer wurde, ganz offensichtlich war er in Gedanken wieder auf diesem Dach, durchlebte die Situation erneut. „Ich hatte letzten Endes keine Wahl… Moriarty hatte Befehl gegeben zu schießen, falls ich nicht springen würde. Nachdem er sich nun zuerst eine Kugel in den Kopf geschossen hatte, damit ich ihn nicht als Geisel nehmen konnte, um diesen Befehl noch zurückzunehmen…" Sherlock hielt inne und sein Blick flackerte irrlichternd zu John, bevor er wieder ins Leere blickte. „Ich musste springen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um zu überleben."

„Aber danach, Sherlock… danach...", wandte John ein. „War es denn dann immer noch notwendig…"

„Es war eine einmalige Gelegenheit um in aller Ruhe Moriartys Organisation oder besser gesagt, sein Netzwerk zu zerschlagen", entgegnete Sherlock. „Unerkannt und ohne Risiko, denn jeder einzelne seiner Leute…"

„… hielt dich für tot", vollendete John den Satz. Sherlock nickte. „Und du bist jetzt wieder hier, weil du dieses Ziel erreicht hast."

„Korrekt", rief Sherlock erfreut aus, doch dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder. „Oder zumindest… beinahe. Moran, oder besser gesagt: Colonel Sebastian Moran, ist der Letzte auf meiner Liste. Und Scotland Yard lässt sich diesen Mann einfach so durch die Finger gleiten. Dabei habe ich ihn ihnen quasi auf dem Silbertablett serviert!", ereiferte sich Sherlock.

Eine erhobene Hand stoppte Sherlock in seiner Tirade.

„Halt, Sherlock. Nicht so schnell. Der Reihe nach, okay?", bat John. „Du hast also Moriartys Netzwerk zerschlagen?" Sherlock nickte und John hielt den Begriff „Netzwerk" für sehr passend. Hatte doch Sherlock damals bei dem Prozess Moriarty als Spinne bezeichnet. „Weltweit?" Erneut nickte Sherlock. „Sie sitzen also alle hinter Schloss und Riegel?"

„Nicht alle", entgegnete Sherlock knapp und John verstand.

„Gut", sagte John und damit war dieses Thema für ihn abgeschlossen. „Und was ist jetzt mit Moran?"

Es war Sherlock anzusehen, dass er sich bemühte, seine sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu entschleunigen und so zu ordnen, dass es für John einen Sinn ergeben würde.

„Colonel Sebastian Moran", fing er schließlich fast bedächtig an zu sprechen. „Quasi Moriartys rechte Hand. Hochintelligent, skrupellos und neigt zu Gewaltexzessen. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um ihn aufzuspüren, aber endlich… Nein. Ganz so war es nicht. Ich… ich wollte…" Sherlock unterbrach sich, schluckte und fuhr dann mit so ruhiger, überlegter Stimme fort, dass John der Verdacht kam, sein Freund habe ursprünglich etwas ganz anderes sagen wollen, doch über Sherlocks Bericht vergaß er diese Bedenken wieder.

„Bei meiner letzten Aktion in Istanbul… womöglich war ich etwas zu unvorsichtig. Ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwie kam danach in gewissen Kreisen das Gerücht auf, ich wäre noch am Leben… und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt erhielt ich den ersten Hinweis auf Morans Verbleib."

„Er weiß also, dass du lebst", fasste John zusammen.

„Ja", bestätigte Sherlock mit glänzenden Augen, denen noch anzumerken war, wie sehr Sherlock selbst noch die Erinnerung an diese Herausforderung in Erregung versetzte. Wie sehr musste er erst die Jagd selbst genossen haben . „Mühsam kam ich ihm näher und näher. Immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass er mit mir Katz und Maus spielte, dass er versuchte, mich in eine Falle zu locken, genauso wie ich alles daran setzte, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Schließlich flüsterten mir meine Quellen alle dasselbe Wort zu: London.

„Warum sollte er das tun?", wunderte sich John. „Ich hatte geglaubt, er wäre dir hierher gefolgt."

„Genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er wollte mich hier haben. Hier – wo er mich endgültig aus der Reserve locken würde."

„Wodurch denn nur?", rief John überrascht aus, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. „Durch meine Hochzeit", stöhnte er.

„Exakt", bestätigte Sherlock kalt. „Die Drohung blieb unausgesprochen, doch es war klar, dass er – sollte er meiner nicht habhaft werden – sich stattdessen an dir… nun ja… schadlos halten würde. Er wusste, dass er mich damit ebenfalls…" Wieder unterbrach sich Sherlock und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er von deiner Hochzeit erfahren hat. Ich habe es jedenfalls von Mycroft erfahren und von da an, waren Morans Überlegungen und Pläne kein Geheimnis mehr für mich. Es fiel mir leicht, seine Gedanken nachzuvollziehen und…"

„War das unbedingt notwendig?", unterbrach John gereizt. „Sind weder du noch dein genialer Bruder auf die Idee gekommen, mich zu warnen?"

„Mycroft dachte, es wäre besser, dich zu informieren, aber…"

„ABER DU NICHT!", brüllte John wütend. „Ich sollte dir wirklich eine reinhauen! Verdammte Scheiße!"

„Du solltest etwas essen", bemerkte Sherlock mit leichter Besorgnis, die Johns Zorn nur noch weiter anstachelte. „Immer wenn du hungrig bist, wirst du ausfallend. Ich habe Ravioli in Tomatensoße oder Bohnen in Tomatensoße." Sherlock deute auf die beiden Dosen, die er vorher hereingetragen hatte.

Im ersten Moment wollte John schlichtweg leugnen, dass der Hunger an ihm nagte, doch gerade, als er zum sprechen ansetzen wollte, gab sein Magen eindeutige, knurrende Geräusche von sich. Er schloss für eine Sekunde genervt die Augen und spürte, wie sich seine Wangen vor Ärger und Ertappt-worden-Sein röteten.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ich jetzt gerade Lachs auf Safran-Reis essen könnte, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst? Und stattdessen kriege ich Dosen-Ravioli!", tobte John.

„Die Ravioli also? Eine gute Wahl. Teigwaren sind leichter verdaulich als Hülsenfrüchte", erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt, stand auf, nahm die Dose an sich und ging nach nebenan.

John hörte ihn mit Geschirr hantieren und kurz darauf kam er zurück. Die Ravioli befanden sich nun in einem Aluminiumtopf, welchen Sherlock auf dem Tisch abstellte. Dann entzündete er den Gaskocher und stellte den Topf darauf. Er zog einen Löffel aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn John.

„Hier. Rühr etwas um, damit es nicht anbrennt."

John fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche. Es hatte so oder so noch nie etwas gebracht, wenn er Sherlock angeschrien hatte.

„Einen zweiten Löffel hast du nicht?", fragte er lediglich.

„Ich werde nicht essen."

„Du solltest. Das reicht sicher auch für zwei."

Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln traf John.

„Ich stecke mitten in einem Fall. Ich esse nie, wenn ich mitten in einem Fall stecke. Das weißt du doch, John."

Mit einem leisen Seufzen rührte John in den Ravioli, während Sherlock hinter dem Schrank zurechtgezimmerte Holzbretter hervorzog und sie an den Fenstern anbrachte. Erst dann zündete er die Petroleumlampe an.

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?", fragte John mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Fenster.

„Ich kann nicht vorsichtig genug sein", antwortete Sherlock.

„Mycroft wusste also, dass du lebst?" änderte John unvermittelt das Thema.

Ein verächtlich-bitterer Zug entstellte Sherlocks Mundwinkel.

„Eine unvermeidliche Notwendigkeit", bestätigte er. „Ich brauchte Geld, Ausweise, andere Identitäten... Nur Mycroft konnte mich mit all dem versorgen. Ich gebe zu, es hätte noch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben, aber bei ihm konnte ich mich zumindest auf seine Diskretion verlassen. Er versorgte mich mit Informationen und... als ich zurückkehrte hat er mir auch diesen Unterschlupf empfohlen. Er kann ihn zwar nicht überwachen lassen – das wäre zu auffällig gewesen – aber ich bin hier relativ sicher."

„Dann hat Mycroft sich also um alles gekümmert? Das Motorrad, die Waffe..."

„Ja, er war so freundlich", bemerkte Sherlock säuerlich. „Über kurz oder lang wird er dafür sein _quid pro quo_ fordern."

John grinste.

„Lass dich wegen meiner Klamotten auf kein Gegengeschäft ein", riet er.

Sherlocks Augenbrauen zogen sich verwirrt zusammen.

„Wieso? Stimmt etwas nicht damit?"

„Sie passen perfekt – deshalb wusste ich ja gleich, dass DU sie nicht gekauft haben konntest. Du hast einfach keinen Begriff für Kleidergrößen", neckte John seinen Freund.

„Wozu auch?", ging Sherlock auf Johns Tonfall ein. „Entweder sie passen oder sie passen nicht. Ich habe keinen Platz in meinem Gehirn, um mir auch noch Kragenweiten zu merken."

Das Grinsen auf Johns Gesicht vertiefte sich.

„Ich weiß... aber ich weiß auch, dass du ein besseres Auge für Farben hast, als dein geschätzter Bruder. Du hättest mir nie einen olivgrünen Pullover besorgt."

Sherlock verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leicht angewiderten Grimasse, doch dann lächelte er.

„Ich habe ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, er soll etwas in Blau oder Violett kaufen."

John schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und Sherlock nahm wieder auf der Matratze Platz.

Die Tomatensoße blubberte auf dem Gaskocher sachte vor sich hin. John löschte die Flamme, nahm den Topf vom Kocher herunter und fing an zu essen.

„Wer wusste noch, dass du lebst?", stellte er zwischen zwei Bissen schließlich die Frage, die ihm schon eine ganze Zeit lang auf der Zunge brannte.

„Niemand."

Überrascht sah John auf.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, Lestrade und Dimmock..."

„Hat alles Mycroft organisiert. Ich bin dabei nicht in Erscheinung getreten." Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz. „Oh, John... du hast doch nicht geglaubt, ich hätte dich als Allerletzten in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

„Naja", sagte John, senkte seinen Blick auf die Ravioli und aß mit verstockter Verlegenheit weiter.

Für einen Augenblick senkte sich Schweigen auf die beiden Männer bis sich Sherlock räusperte.

„Du wolltest wissen, warum es ausgerechnet auf deiner Hochzeit sein musste."

Da John gerade kaute, nickte er nur stumm und sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an.

„Es war so elegant", äußerte Sherlock.

John verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten und hustete krampfhaft.

„Elegant?", keuchte er aufgebracht. „Elegant?!"

„Ja, natürlich!", gab Sherlock zurück. „Moran und ich... jeder wollte den anderen in eine Falle locken. Eine Kirche war dafür perfekt geeignet. Nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Ein- und Ausgängen, leicht zu sichern... Fenster können als Flucht- und Angriffsmöglichkeit vernachlässigt werden. Die Hochzeitsgäste... eine ideale Tarnung sowohl für Polizei als auch für Attentäter. Und ein..."

„Ja, schon gut", knirschte John. „Sag es ruhig!"

„Ein perfekter Köder", fuhr Sherlock mit einem leisen Seufzen vor. „Du warst wirklich der perfekte Einsatz in diesem Spiel. Ein sehr, sehr hoher Einsatz. Zumindest für mich." Sherlock hatte diese letzten Worte fast geflüstert, doch John hatte sie dennoch verstanden. Wieder spürte er Wärme in seinen Wangen aufsteigen.

„Wie gesagt", fuhr Sherlock mit normaler Stimme fort. „Mycroft hat alles organisiert. Er hat ausgestreut, dass ich bei der Zeremonie anwesend sein würde und hat gleichzeitig Scotland Yard entsprechend instruiert. Es hätte funktionieren müssen! Aber Moran ist verdammt clever. ICH war in der Kirche. ER nicht. Er hat wohl draußen gewartet, wenn er überhaupt da war, was ich mittlerweile etwas bezweifle. Nicht mal Dimmock – der den Außenbereich gesichert hat – könnte so dumm sein. Wahrscheinlich hat Moran nur seine Handlanger geschickt. Es wird ihn nicht besonders freuen, dass die ganze Bande festgesetzt wurde." Ein grimmig-zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf Sherlocks Lippen. „Mycroft hat auch Mary in Sicherheit..."

„OH MEIN GOTT! MARY!", rief John entsetzt aus und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Wo ist sie?! Geht es ihr gut?!"

Sherlock musterte ihn spöttisch.

„Ich habe dir bereits in der Sakristei gesagt, dass sich Mycroft persönlich um ihren Schutz..."

„Persönlich?! Der war doch nicht mal da!"

„Doch, war er", entgegnete Sherlock ruhig. „Du hast wieder mal nur gesehen und nicht beobachtet. Wie immer", schloss er trocken.

„WIE KANNST DU WISSEN, DASS ES IHR GUT GEHT?!", brüllte John. „Ich will sofort mit ihr sprechen. Gib mir dein Handy!" Er streckte auffordernd die Hand aus.

„Ich weiß, dass es ihr gut geht, weil mir Mycroft das in seiner SMS ebenfalls mitgeteilt hat", sagte Sherlock spröde.

„Du hast... du wusstest..." John starrte ihn fassungslos an. „WARUM HAST DU MIR DAS NICHT GLEICH GESAGT?!"

„Weil du nicht gefragt hast", erwiderte Sherlock schlicht.

Diese Bemerkung wirkte auf John wie ein Guss kalten Wassers. Er wurde schlagartig ruhig. Seine Knie bebten unsicher und er ließ sich wieder zurück auf den wackligen Stuhl fallen.

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen", bemerkte Sherlock kühl und stand auf. „Auf dem Flur ist eine Toilette, die ausreichend funktioniert. Der Wasserhahn im nächsten Zimmer ist auch noch intakt. Eine zweite Zahnbürste liegt irgendwo im Schrank. Seife findest du nebenan... waschen müsstest du dich allerdings über dem Eimer, der dort steht. Den Eimer kannst du in der Toilette entleeren." Hinten im Flur ist ein Fenster von wo aus man fast das ganze rückwärtige Gelände beobachten kann. Da die Vorderfront des Hauses ausreichend gesichert ist, genügt das als Beobachtungsposition. Ich übernehme die erste Wache. Ich wecke dich, wenn du mich ablösen sollst."

John hörte nicht allzuviel von dem, was Sherlock redete. Seine Gedanken waren komplett mit seiner Frau – nein, seiner Braut beschäftigt, die er vor dem Altar hatte sitzen lassen. Wäre Sherlock nicht gewesen... Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Sein Blick glitt zu dem schäbigen Nachtlager, das für ihn bereitstand. Wäre Sherlock nicht gewesen, dann wäre er jetzt verheiratet, vom Champagner leicht beschwipst und auf dem Weg zum Savoy, wo er für diese Nacht die Hochzeitssuite gebucht hatte. Er würde seine Frau über die Schwelle tragen, sie würden sich küssen und er würde versuchen, den Verschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Sie würden über seine vergeblichen Versuche lachen und sie würde ihm helfen... dann würde er sie entkleiden... bis auf ihren Schleier vielleicht, und dann... Rosenblätter auf dem Bett... seidene Laken...

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang John von seinem Stuhl auf. Seine geballte Faust traf Sherlocks Gesicht, der taumelte und zu Boden ging.

„Was... John?", nuschelte Sherlock benommen, die hellen Augen weit aufgerissen. Mit einer Hand tastete er vorsichtig nach seinem Kinn. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen bildete sich in seinem Mundwinkel, was John mit grimmiger Genugtuung bemerkte.

„Da hast du deinen Kinnhaken!", fauchte John, der schwer atmend über Sherlock stand. „Du Dreckskerl hast mir die Hochzeitsnacht versaut!"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Verzeiht mir... ich habe mich um eine Erklärung des „Reichenbachfalls" herumgedrückt. Meine Fabulierkunst versagt an dieser Stelle jämmerlich.

Etwaige Rechtschreib- oder sonstige Flüchtigkeitsfehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen. Wenn ihr was findet, was komisch klingt oder nicht „passt" - einfach melden.

Ich habe dieses Chap in einiger Hektik geschrieben, weil ich in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich nicht zum Schreiben kommen werde und euch andererseits nicht so elends lange warten lassen wollte.


	5. die blaue Spitzenunterwäsche

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 5)**

**_Die blaue Spitzenunterwäsche_**

* * *

John hörte nicht allzuviel von dem, was Sherlock redete. Seine Gedanken waren komplett mit seiner Frau – nein, seiner _Braut_ beschäftigt, die er vor dem Altar hatte sitzen lassen. Wäre Sherlock nicht gewesen... Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Sein Blick glitt zu dem schäbigen Nachtlager, das für ihn bereitstand. Wäre Sherlock nicht gewesen, dann wäre er jetzt verheiratet, vom Champagner leicht beschwipst und auf dem Weg zum Savoy, wo er für diese Nacht die Hochzeitssuite gebucht hatte. Er würde seine Frau über die Schwelle tragen, sie würden sich küssen und er würde versuchen, den Verschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Sie würden über seine vergeblichen Versuche lachen und sie würde ihm helfen... dann würde er sie entkleiden... bis auf ihren Schleier vielleicht, und dann... Rosenblätter auf dem Bett... seidene Laken...

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang John von seinem Stuhl auf. Seine geballte Faust traf Sherlocks Gesicht, der taumelte und zu Boden ging.

„Was... John?", nuschelte Sherlock benommen, die hellen Augen weit aufgerissen. Mit einer Hand tastete er vorsichtig nach seinem Kinn. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen bildete sich in seinem Mundwinkel, was John mit grimmiger Genugtuung bemerkte.

„Da hast du deinen Kinnhaken!", fauchte John, der schwer atmend über Sherlock stand. „Du Dreckskerl hast mir die Hochzeitsnacht versaut!"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sherlock hörte damit auf, sein Kinn zu betasten und sah John mit einem völlig verständnislosen Blick an.

„Hochzeitsnacht? Und dafür..."

John schnitt ihm rüde das Wort ab.

„Dass _du_ das nicht verstehst, hätte mir von vorneherein klar sein können", sagte er gehässig.

Sherlock rappelte sich halbwegs auf und stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen, blieb jedoch am Boden liegen.

„Du liebe Zeit, John – so wie du dich gerade aufführst, könnte man meinen, dir entgeht eine Entjungferung", bemerkte er genauso spöttisch, wie John vorher gehässig geklungen hatte.

John schnaubte.

„Was weißt du denn schon!", schleuderte er ihm entgegen, wobei es ihm nicht völlig gelang, zu unterdrücken, wie peinlich berührt er von Sherlocks Worten war, die wie immer ins Schwarze (oder zumindest doch verdammt nahe dran) getroffen hatten.

„Was? Du... du willst jetzt nicht ernsthaft behaupten...", entfuhr es Sherlock verblüfft, doch dann glitten seine klaren Augen in gewohnter und geübter Weise über Johns Gesicht und Körper hinweg. Dennoch schien er nicht das zu finden, wonach er gesucht hatte, denn seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er setzte sich auf, indem er seine Knie anzog und seine Arme um seine Beine schlang.

„John, egal, was sie dir erzählt hat, sie ist ganz bestimmt keine Jungfrau mehr."

„Das weiß ich auch!", presste John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Nun zog Sherlock auch noch seine Nase kraus.

„Dann verstehe ich diesen ganzen Aufstand beim besten Willen nicht." Er schüttelte bedächtig seinen Kopf.

John fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Mary... Sherlock... das alles war einfach zu viel für ihn.

„Sie wollte sich blaue Spitzenunterwäsche kaufen", brach es völlig zusammenhanglos aus ihm heraus. Danach hätte er sich am liebsten sofort die Zunge abgebissen.

„Blau", wiederholte Sherlock trocken.

„Ja, blau... wegen... _etwas Neues, etwas Altes_... du weißt schon", erwiderte John etwas hilflos. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er ausgerechnet davon angefangen?

„Aha", machte Sherlock unbeeindruckt. „Trotzdem wäre zwischen euch doch nichts anderes passiert, als das _Übliche_. Nach einem Jahr wird sie ja wohl eine ausreichende Übersicht über dein Leistungsspektrum haben."

John schwieg, während er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Er drehte Sherlock den Rücken zu, doch er war wohl nicht schnell genug gewesen.

„Moment...", sagte Sherlock langsam und John hörte, wie er aufstand. „Soll das heißen... ihr...?"

John überlegte kurz, dass er wahrscheinlich dafür dankbar sein sollte, dass Sherlock diesen Satz nicht beendet hatte, sondern sich mit einer Andeutung begnügt hatte. Denn er befürchtete, dass er bei dem Gebrauch des Wortes _Koitus_ Sherlock wahrscheinlich nochmal eine reingehauen hätte. Er bemühte sich um Haltung und drehte sich wieder zu Sherlock zurück.

Interesse und noch etwas anderes – was John nicht begriff - glomm in Sherlocks Augen.

„Wir wollten warten", erläuterte John mit – wie er hoffte – schlichter Würde. „Gerade weil wir beide schon eine gewisse... _Vergangenheit_ haben... Durch das Warten sollte es dann wieder etwas Besonderes sein."

Ungläubig schossen beide von Sherlocks Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Das ist ein Witz."

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich scherze", erwiderte John betont ruhig.

„Nein", antwortete Sherlock völlig ernsthaft. „Ich war wirklich zu lange weg", sagte er dann kopfschüttelnd. „Möglich, dass _sie_ warten wollte, aber du? Das ist nicht _der_ John Hamish Watson, den ich kenne. Mich würde interessieren, wie sie dich _dazu_ überredet hat."

„Menschen können sich ändern", meinte John verstockt. „Sie musste mich nicht überreden. Wir waren uns da sehr einig!"

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich und murmelte etwas, das klang wie: _„Als ob."_ Doch John passte wieder nicht richtig auf. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter... zurück zu der Kirche, dem entgangenen Abendessen, der versäumten Hochzeitsnacht.

„Oh, nein", murmelte er dann leicht panisch.

„Was ist?", fragte Sherlock.

„Der Sektempfang... obwohl... die Flaschen sind ja nicht geöffnet worden... lässt sich vielleicht noch zurückgeben. Aber das Essen... das abzubestellen wird nicht mehr möglich gewesen sein", sagte John halb zu sich selbst, dann sah er Sherlock an. „Glaubst du, jemand hat wenigstens daran gedacht, das Hotel für heute Nacht zu stornieren?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Sherlock wirkte von der Frage überrumpelt. „Warum ist das so wichtig?"

„Die ganzen Rechnungen... für nichts und wieder nichts", stöhnte John. „Ich darf gar nicht daran denken."

„Ach so", sagte Sherlock, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich denke, Mycroft wird es eine Freude sein... vielleicht nicht gerade eine _Freude_... aber er wird nicht dulden, dass du in einen finanziellen Engpass gerätst, nur weil du mir geholfen hast." Verlegen biss er sich auf die Lippen. „Sag mir einfach, um welche Summe es sich handelt, Mycroft wird sich dann um alles kümmern."

Etwas überwältigt von Sherlocks spröder Grosszügigkeit lächelte John vage.

„Das ist nett von... Das ist nicht notwendig – wird nicht notwendig sein", lehnte John ab. „Die Rechnungen... Mary wollte das von Anfang an übernehmen."

„Mary?" Sherlocks Stimme klang etwas scharf.

„Ja, Mary... sie..."

Ein harter, metallischer Glanz war in Sherlocks Augen getreten.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Die liebe Mary ist reich. Du hast dir also eine vermögende Frau geangelt. Gut gemacht, John! Diese ganze Hochzeit kam mir für deinen üblichen Gehaltsscheck gleich eine Spur zu extravagant vor. Ganz allein Marys Geschmack, nehme ich an? Von der Farbe deiner Krawatte bis zum Dessert. Du dürftest nicht sonderlich viel Mitspracherecht bei der ganzen Angelegenheit gehabt haben. Aber das ist dann wohl der Preis den _du_ zu zahlen hattest."

„Nein, so war das nicht", wehrte John ab, entsetzt und brüskiert gleichermaßen, dass Sherlock ihn für einen Mitgiftjäger und Pantoffelheld gleichermaßen hielt. „Als wir uns kennenlernten, war sie noch nicht... Sie hat das alles geerbt, verstehst du? Ein Onkel..."

„Dann wird sie dir bestimmt auch bald eine nette kleine Praxis einrichten, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Sherlock mit schneidend kalter Stimme. „Damit auch du ein geregeltes Einkommen hast und damit du keine Zeit mehr hast mit deinem – nicht sehr respektablen – früheren Mitbewohner diese dubiosen Fälle zu lösen. Das ist doch kein Hobby für einen erwachsenen Mann."

Im ersten Augenblick blieb John die Spucke weg. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder genug um seinem Freund entgegenzuschleudern: „Ich sollte dir gleich noch eine reinhauen! Du bist manchmal so ein Arsch! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum ich noch hier bin!"

„Das kann ich dir sagen", erwiderte Sherlock mit sehr leiser, aber immer noch verächtlich kalter Stimme. „Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe. Erstens: du weißt ganz genau, dass du ohne mich dort draußen als lebende Zielscheibe herumlaufen wirst – und deine _kostbare_ Mary ebenfalls. Du alleine kannst weder für deine, noch für ihre Sicherheit garantieren. Und zweitens: du bist noch hier, weil du es so _willst_." Mit diesen Worten nahm er den Revolver vom Tisch, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum, noch bevor John eine Erwiderung in den Sinn gekommen wäre.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Zur selben Zeit spielte sich in einem Londoner Büro von Scotland Yard eine unbeschreibliche Szene ab.

Mary Morstan, immer noch in ihrem Brautkleid – aber mittlerweile ohne Schleier – stand schäumend vor Wut neben einem Schreibtisch und funkelte Mycroft Holmes, der sich in der Nähe der Tür postiert hatte, zornig an. Alle Jalousien waren sorgfältig geschlossen, dennoch stand vor der Tür ein Mann in einem dunklen Anzug, der eher wie ein Bodyguard, als wie ein Chauffeur wirkte, auf wenn er die übliche Dienstbekleidung eines Berufsfahrers trug.

„Ich will SOFORT mit John sprechen!", rief Mary aufgebracht aus und stampfte tatsächlich sehr undamenhaft mit einem Fuß auf. „Geben Sie mir sofort Ihr Handy!" Zum Äußersten entschlossen, ging sie mit energischen Schritten auf Mycroft zu, der kurz erbleichte, sein Handy in der Innentasche seines Jacketts verstaute und abwehrend eine Hand ausstreckte. Er überlegte kurz, ob es schicklich wäre, sich diese furiose Braut mit Hilfe seines Schirms vom Leib zu halten, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Zumindest fürs Erste.

„Meine sehr verehrte Dame…", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

Marys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Ich schaudere bei dem Gedanken daran, was Sie mit mir angestellt hätten, wenn ich nicht Ihre _sehr verehrte Dame_ wäre!"

Mycroft blinzelte überrascht. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was diese kleine, zierliche Person für ein lautes Organ hatte.

„Es geschah nur zu ihrem Schutz", näselte Mycrot.

„Zu meinem Schutz!", wiederholte Mary höhnisch. „Zu meinem Schutz war es also notwendig, mich von ihrem Gorilla zu Boden reißen zu lassen?! Was hätten Sie getan, wenn Sie mich nicht so sehr verehren würden? Hätte mich dieser Kerl einfach wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über seine Schulter geworfen?"

„Natürlich nicht", wehrte Mycroft ab und fühlte, wie ihm die ersten Schweißperlen auf die Stirn traten. „Ich versichere Ihnen…"

„Handy", forderte Mary brüsk und gestikulierte mit den Fingern ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. „Jetzt."

„Diese Bitte muss ich Ihnen leider abschlagen. Der Kontakt zu meinem Bruder unterliegt der strengsten…"

„Sie haben doch vorhin auch mit ihm gesprochen!"

„Ich habe ihm eine SMS geschickt und er hat sie mit einer weiteren Textnachricht beantwortet, das war alles. Ich…"

Mary unterbrach ihn erneut.

„Mir egal. Ich will jetzt mit meinem Mann sprechen! Sofort!"

„Mit Ihrem Verlobten", verbesserte Mycroft automatisch und wünschte sich bereits Sekunden später, er hätte seinen Mund gehalten.

Ein Strom wütender Beschimpfungen ergoss sich über ihn, aus dem immer wieder die Anklage herausstach, dass es ganz allein seine Schuld sei, dass John noch nicht ihr Ehemann…

Noch nie hatte Mycroft das Erscheinen von Detective Inspector Lestrade mehr begrüßt, als gerade in diesem Moment, denn kaum hatte dieser das Büro betreten, wandte sich Marys Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ab, und dem Inspector zu.

„Gregory", strahlte sie ihn an und Mycroft war aufs Neue überwältigt von der weiblichen Fähigkeit, die Launen so rasch zu wechseln, wie ein Politker seine Meinung.

„Können wir endlich den Transport von Miss Morstan zu Ihrer sicheren Unterkunft starten?", meldete sich Mycroft zu Wort, bevor das Ziel völlig aus den Augen verloren wurde.

Lestrade warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„In einer Viertelstunde", antwortete er knapp und wandte sich dann an Mary, die ihm beide Hände entgegenstreckte, welche er ergriff. „Mary – kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun? Ich weiß, du musst dich schrecklich fühlen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir einen Wink geben können, aber…"

„Schon gut", überging Mary diese Entschuldigung. „Aber du kannst wirklich etwas für mich tun." Sie formte einen kleinen Schmollmund. „Mister Holmes hier will mich partout nicht mit John telefonieren lassen."

„Nun ja, ich denke, ein Anruf…", unschlüssig sah Lestrade zu Mycroft hin.

„Nein, Inspector", sagte Mycroft mit Nachdruck. „Ich habe ihr bereits vor einiger Zeit mitgeteilt, dass es John ganz ausgezeichnet geht."

„Wie kann es ihm _ganz ausgezeichnet_ gehen, wenn er nicht bei mir ist?", warf Mary aufgebracht ein.

„Naja…", machte Lestrade entschuldigend. „Er ist bei Sherlock… und kann das tun, was er am liebsten tut… Sherlock dabei zu helfen, verzwickte Fälle zu lösen."

„Ach, nein… das glaube ich nicht", meinte Mary skeptisch. „John ist doch so… häuslich."

Lestrade seufzte.

„Nicht, wenn Sherlock in der Nähe ist. Du wusstest das doch alles. Du hast doch sein Blog gelesen, er hat dir doch alles darüber erzählt…"

„Ja, aber…" Mary wirkte unschlüssig. „Da war doch einiges an dichterischer Freiheit dabei."

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Lestrade zerknirscht und auch Mycroft murmelte: „Kein Stück."

Mary sah von einem zum anderen. Sie blinzelte.

„Ja, aber… dann… wird das dann immer so sein?"

Lestrade zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Ich dachte wirklich, du wüsstest das."

Mary entzog ihre Hände Lestrades Griff, sah zu Mycroft hin und fragte leise: „Nur ein Telefonat?"

Mycroft schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Zu gefährlich."

Sie machte eine kleine, hilflose Geste und nickte dann ergeben.

„Lestrade?", sagte Mycroft.

„Ja", nickte der Inspector. „Ich gehe mit ihr und bleibe heute Nacht dort."

„John wird das sehr zu schätzen wissen", erwiderte Mycroft höflich.

„John weiß gar nicht, was für ein verdammter Glückspilz er ist. Mary ist wirklich…" Lestrade räusperte sich. „Ich meine, es gäbe genügend Frauen, die sich in einer solchen Situation einem hysterischen Anfall hingeben würden… aber sie nicht."

„Nein", stimmte Mycroft ihm zu. „Sie wollte mich lynchen."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als John nach einer flüchtigen Katzenwäsche vollständig bekleidet in den Schlafsack kroch, kamen ihm all die Sätze in den Sinn, die er Sherlock hätte entgegenschleudern können. Der Haken an der Sache war nur… jedes einzelne Wort davon wäre gelogen gewesen.

Er war bezüglich der Hochzeit wirklich nicht besonders oft um seine Meinung gebeten worden. Tatsächlich hatte er sie einige Male ungefragt geäußert, aber letzten Endes wurde dann doch alles so entschieden, wie Mary das von Anfang an gewollt hatte. Er hatte sich darein gefügt, weil er geglaubt hatte, das müsste so sein. War eine Hochzeit nicht hauptsächlich die Domäne der Braut? Und der Bräutigam mehr oder weniger ein notwendiges Übel? Staffage im besten Fall?

Dennoch nagte Sherlocks Bemerkung an ihm. Und obwohl er gerade so wütend auf seinen Freund war, so musste er doch auch anerkennen, dass Sherlock mit seinen letzten Worten wieder den Finger genau auf die offene Wunde gelegt hatte.

Er war noch hier bei Sherlock, weil er genau hier sein wollte. Sein Platz war an Sherlocks Seite. Nun wütend auf sich selbst knirschte John mit den Zähnen, während er mit dem Schlafsack kämpfte um auf der Matratze eine halbwegs bequeme Schlafposition zu finden. Warum nur hatte Sherlock immer so verdammt Recht? Verfluchter Bastard! Wieso gelang es ihm immer so mühelos alle Menschen zu durchschauen?

Über der Frage, warum ein so intelligenter und begabter Mann überhaupt einen solchen Deppen wie ihn an seiner Seite haben wollte, und wie es Sherlock gelungen war, unter seiner martialisch wirkenden Leder-Rüstung so zerbrechlich zu wirken, fiel John in einen leichten Schlummer.

Er war es von der Armee her gewohnt, quasi auf Befehl zu schlafen und so stellten auch die ungewöhnlichen Umständen, in denen er sich gerade befand, keine Herausforderung an seine Fähigkeit dar, immer dann zu ruhen, wenn es sich gerade ergab. Sein Schlaf war unter diesen Umständen dann allerdings so leicht, dass ihn auch leiseste Geräusche aufweckten und in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzten. So war es auch in dieser Nacht.

Bevor er wirklich registriert hatte, was ihn geweckt hatte, saß er bereits senkrecht auf der Matratze und bemühte sich, in der fast vollkommenen Schwärze etwas zu erkennen.

„Ich bin's nur", erklang Sherlocks dunkle Stimme von der Tür her.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte John und machte Anstalten, sich aus dem Schlafsack zu winden.

„Nein… nein. Es ist nichts", erwiderte Sherlock seltsam zögerlich und kam näher. Der schwächlich gelbe Strahl einer kleinen Taschenlampe flammte auf und erhellte den Raum spärlich. „Die Sonne geht bald auf."

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?", fragte John. „Ich sollte dich doch ablösen."

Statt einer Antwort setzte sich Sherlock so auf die Matratze, dass er John direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Die Taschenlampe legte er auf den Boden, wo sie einen minimalen Lichtkegel produzierte, aber den Rest des Raumes wenigstens so weit erhellte, dass John die Gesichtszüge seines Freundes halbwegs erahnen konnte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte Sherlock und wirkte dabei so entschlossen, dass John allerlei dunkle Ahnungen überfielen. Mit dem, was dann kam, hatte er allerdings wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Du hast Recht", fuhr Sherlock tonlos fort. „Ich habe dich um deine Hochzeit und um deine Hochzeitsnacht gebracht. Ich denke daher, dass es nur fair wäre, wenn ich dich – zumindest was die Hochzeitsnacht angeht – entschädigen würde. Ich kann dir zwar auch keine Entjungferung bieten und auch nicht mit blauer Spitzenunterwäsche dienen, aber ich…"

„Um Gottes Willen, Sherlock!", unterbrach ihn John geschockt. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Hände waren eiskalt, während seine Wangen glühten.

„Ja?", fragte Sherlock verhalten und sein Gesicht zeigte eindeutig Spuren von Unsicherheit.

„Sherlock!", flüsterte John aufgelöst. „Bist du dir überhaupt im Klaren darüber, was du da gerade vorgeschlagen hast?!" Der Teil seines Gehirns, in dem John seine Bisexualität sicher verwahrt glaubte, erwachte zum Leben und ein Teil seines Körpers suchte sich diesen äußerst kritischen und ungünstigen Moment aus, um sein nachdrückliches Interesse an Sherlocks Vorschlag zu bekunden. Doch John fragte sich allen Ernstes, ob er nicht vielleicht doch noch schlief und träumte. Das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein! Wahrscheinlich hatte er während Sherlocks _Tod_ zu oft genau ein solches Szenario vor seinem geistigen Auge entstehen lassen. Das rächte sich nun.

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Sherlock ruhig und mit großen, unschuldigen Augen. „Ich habe dir angeboten, als Ventil für deine sexuelle Frustration zu dienen. In diesem Zustand bist du nicht wirklich von Nutzen für unser weiteres Vorgehen und daher eine Gefahr für uns beide. Es erschien es mir logisch und…"

„Sherlock!", rief John hilflos aus. „Das geht doch nicht… du bist doch… Du kannst nicht einfach aus heiterem Himmel sexuelle Gefälligkeiten anbieten, als wären es Pralinen. Wir sind doch _Freunde_!"

John war völlig überfordert. Was war hier plötzlich los? Gott, er wollte nichts anderes als „_JA_" schreien, über Sherlock herfallen und sich mit seinem schlechten Gewissen irgendwann einmal beschäftigen.

Aber er war doch verlobt… so gut wie verheiratet… das konnte er Mary auf gar keinen Fall antun. Egal wie verlockend der Gedanke auch war. Es war zu spät. Und wenn Sherlocks einzige Beweggründe ein gewisses _quid pro quo_ und Logik waren, dann konnte er auf dieses zweifelhafte Angebot mit Freuden verzichten. Okay, nicht mit Freuden… aber dennoch war es undiskutabel, undenkbar, unmöglich.

„Ich dachte, gerade unter Freunden…", fing Sherlock an, kam jedoch nicht weiter.

„Nein, Sherlock! Auf gar keinen Fall!", zischte John und beobachtete, wie sich Sherlocks Gesicht bei diesen Worten so gründlich verschloss wie der Tresor einer Schweizer Bank. Ein Gefühl von Verlust stieg in ihm hoch und er bereute seine voreiligen Worte. Aber was hätte er denn anders machen können? Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Wahl. Sherlock hatte sich nicht angeboten, weil er ihn wollte und damit war jede weitere Überlegung überflüssig geworden. Entschlossen presste John seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und straffte die Schultern. Er würde bei seiner Ablehnung bleiben.

„Es war auch nur so ein Gedanke", sagte Sherlock gleichgültig und stand auf. „Sollen wir gehen?"

„Gehen? Wohin?", fragte John, der bei diesen raschen Themenwechseln allmählich den Überblick verlor.

„Zu unserem nächsten Versteck. Mycroft hat mittlerweile alles arrangiert. Dort dürfte es uns endlich gelingen, Moran dingfest zu machen", erläuterte Sherlock.

John bemerkte, dass Sherlocks Worten die übliche glühende Vorfreude fehlte, die sonst ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür war, dass das nächste Spiel begonnen hatte.

Tausend Worte drängten sich auf seine Zunge, doch er schluckte sie alle hinunter und sagte stattdessen: „Haben wir noch Zeit für einen Tasse Kaffee?"

Kurz streifte ihn ein verwunderter Blick, doch dann huschte die Andeutung eines Lächelns über Sherlocks Lippen.

„Natürlich. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass diese lösliche Brühe, die ich dir hier anbieten kann, die Bezeichnung Kaffee verdient."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	6. die Hütte unter den Buchen

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 6)**

**_Die Hütte unter den Buchen_**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Nach einer ungefähr einstündigen Fahrt auf dem Motorrad, gelangten sie schließlich irgendwo im Nirgendwo an eine Hütte, die sich mitten in einem Wald befand. Es war John ein Rätsel, wie Sherlock diese Behausung ohne Navigationssystem hatte finden können, denn es hatte kein wirklicher Weg dorthin geführt – nur an einigen Stellen war ihm unterwegs so etwas wie ein Trampelpfad aufgefallen.

„Warst du schon einmal hier?", fragte er daher, als Sherlock den Motor abgestellt hatte und sie beide abgestiegen waren.

„Ist schon lange her", erwiderte Sherlock ausweichend und mit einem versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck.

John hörte kurz auf, seine klammen Hände zu reiben, die er – so gut es eben möglich gewesen war – während der Fahrt in den Ärmeln seines Pullovers und seiner Jacke versteckt gehabt hatte.

„Gehört sie etwa dir?"

„Meiner Familie", erwiderte Sherlock knapp, zog seine Handschuhe aus und ging mit langen Schritten auf die Eingangstür zu. Aus seiner Hosentasche zog er einen Schlüssel und schloss auf. Die Tür quietschte ein wenig in den Angeln, schien sich aber dennoch leicht öffnen zu lassen. Sherlock trat ein und John folgte ihm neugierig.

Das Innere der Hütte wirkte sauber und aufgeräumt, wenn auch sehr rustikal, wie das solche Hütten so an sich hatten. Ein großer Raum mit Herd (glücklicherweise mit einer großen Gasflasche als Energiequelle versehen – Holzfäller-Qualitäten waren also nicht gefordert), einem Tisch, drei Stühlen, einem Regal und einem offenen Sideboard mit Geschirr und Lebensmitteln, Holzverschalungen an den Wänden.

Zwei Fenster ließen Sonnenlicht herein, welches durch das zarte Laub der Bäume gefilterte wurde und grünliche Rechtecke auf den Holzboden malte. Gegenüber der Eingangstür befanden sich zwei weitere Türen.

Während Sherlock auf die rechte der beiden Türen zusteuerte, deutete er auf die linke Tür und sagte: „Schlafzimmer und hier..." er öffnete die Tür auf die er zugegangen war, „... die Toilette." Ein verärgertes Schnauben erklang und er schloss die Tür etwas heftiger als notwendig. „Immer noch die alte Chemie-Campingtoilette", murmelte er verdrossen und ging zur Schlafzimmertür.

„Dusche hat es hier nicht zufällig?", fragte John und warf nun seinerseits einen Blick auf die Toilette. Nicht gerade Luxus, aber er hatte schon Schlimmeres gesehen und benutzt.

„Wenn Mycroft schon vor Jahren auf mich gehört hätte, und eine hätte einbauen lassen...", drang Sherlocks Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer und John folgte ihm. „So werden wir uns wohl oder übel hinter dem Haus waschen müssen."

„Hinter dem Haus?", fragte John ahnungsvoll und betrachtete mit einer gewissen Erleichterung – die er sich selbst nicht so genau erklären konnte - die zwei einzelnen Betten, welche sich in dem Schlafzimmer befanden.

Sherlock zog gerade die Vorhänge vor dem einzigen Fenster zu und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja, dort steht noch ein Brunnen. Mit Handpumpe. Du kannst dich also entweder direkt draußen am Trog waschen oder das Wasser eimerweise hereinschleppen und es auf dem Herd erhitzen."

„Das Ritz ist es nicht gerade", bemerkte John trocken. „Und was tun wir jetzt?"

„Ich gehe jetzt in den Schuppen hinter dem Haus und versuche, den Generator zum Laufen zu kriegen", erklärte Sherlock und ging auf John zu, der immer noch in der Schlafzimmertür stand.

„Wir haben hier Strom?", fragte John angenehm überrascht.

„Ja – was ein wahrer Segen ist, denn mein Handy-Akku muss dringend geladen werden." Sherlock blieb vor John stehen, der den Ausgang blockierte und warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu.

John wusste, dass Sherlock wollte, dass er ihn vorbeiließ, doch er blieb einfach stehen.

„Und dann?", insistierte er.

„Dann warten wir. Du kannst dich so lange schlafen legen. Ich glaube nicht, dass vor morgen früh etwas passiert", erwiderte Sherlock ungeduldig.

John musterte Sherlock mit einem abschätzenden Blick, dann schob er seine Unterlippe vor.

„Was den Generator angeht – einverstanden", stimmte er Sherlock zu. „Aber wenn sich hier jemand schlafen legt, dann bist das du."

„John, ich bin wirklich nicht...", widersprach Sherlock, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Du hast letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie dein Plan aussieht, oder was hier passieren soll. Ich tappe – wie immer übrigens – völlig blindlings hinter dir her!", schnauzte John seinen Freund an, der ihn verblüfft ausreden ließ – das alleine war schon ein kleines Wunder. „Ich tue das, weil ich dir vertraue. Aber entweder, du weihst mich vollinhaltlich ein oder du schläfst jetzt. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du demnächst zusammenklappst und ich ohne dich komplett aufgeschmissen bin, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was hier eigentlich..."

„Schon gut, John", unterbrach ihn Sherlocks amüsierte Stimme.

„Was?", gab John perplex zurück.

„Es besteht kein Grund dich weiter zu echauffieren. Ich lade mein Handy und gehe dann schlafen." Er zog den Revolver aus seiner Jacke und drückte ihn John in die Hand. „Hier. Wenn du etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkst..."

„Wecke ich dich", vollendete John den Satz.

„Oh nein", widersprach Sherlock heiter. „Wenn du etwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkst, dann schieß zuerst. Ich dürfte dann ohnehin durch den Schuss geweckt werden."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als wenige Minuten später der Generator lief und Sherlock in T-Shirt und Lederhose in einem der Betten lag, warf John einen begehrlichen Blick auf das Handy, welches zum Laden an einer Steckdose neben dem Herd hing.

John kämpfte kurz mit sich, doch dann ging er zu der – nur angelehnten – Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie weit genug, dass er Sherlock unter der Decke liegen sah. Sherlocks Augen waren geschlossen gewesen, doch das leise Geräusch, welches das Öffnen der Tür verursacht hatte, hatte genügt, um ihn aus seinem beginnenden Schlummer aufzustören.

„Entschuldige", murmelte John verlegen.

„Was ist?", fragte Sherlock mit belegter, schläfriger Stimme zurück.

„Könnte ich vielleicht jetzt... Ich würde gerne Mary anrufen", sagte John leise.

Sherlocks helle Augen bohrten sich trotz ihrer Müdigkeit bis tief in Johns Seele hinein.

„Morgen", erwiderte Sherlock undeutlich. „Morgen kannst du sie anrufen. Dann ist es vielleicht sogar gut, wenn das Telefonat abgefangen wird... muss ja wissen, wo er uns finden kann..." Seine Augenlider flatterten erschöpft und schlossen sich wieder.

„Okay. Danke", flüsterte John und wollte sich wieder zurückziehen, als er zwar sehr leise, aber doch deutlich Sherlocks Stimme hörte.

„John?"

John blieb stehen und sah, dass Sherlocks Augen immer noch geschlossen waren.

„Ja?"

„Was... was findest du nur an ihr?", fragte Sherlock schlaftrunken.

„Sie hat mir zugehört als ich es am notwendigsten gebraucht habe", antwortete John ernst. „Und zwar unermüdlich."

Vom Bett her ertönte leises Schnarchen und John ging leise zurück an den Tisch, wo er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, für die nächsten Stunden Wache hielt und über sein Leben nachgrübelte. Dabei scherte er sich einen Teufel um Konsequenz und verfluchte summa summarum alle Entscheidungen, die er je getroffen hatte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Am frühen Abend erwachte Sherlock und stolperte mit noch leicht schlafverklebten Augen in den Hauptraum der Hütte, wo er sich unzeremoniell auf einen freien Stuhl fallen ließ. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und auf seiner linken Wange konnte John den Abdruck des Kopfkissens erkennen.

Der Wunsch, ihm die zerwühlten Locken mit seinen eigenen Händen zu glätten, war so übermächtig, dass John sich anderweitig beschäftigen musste und daher aufstand und den Wasserkocher auf den Herd stellte.

„Auch einen Kaffee?"

Sherlock nickte verschlafen und griff nach seinem Handy, das wieder voll aufgeladen war.

„Funktioniert der Brunnen noch?"

John hantierte mit dem Gasanschluss des Herdes und brachte schließlich eine Flamme zustande.

„Ja – ging ganz gut. Quietscht nur ein bisschen, genau wie die Tür." Er holte zwei Tassen, Löffel und die Büchse mit dem löslichen Kaffee aus dem Regal. „Hast du Hunger? Die Vorräte hier scheinen alle noch genießbar zu sein." Während Sherlock geschlafen hatte, hatte John einen Teil seiner Zeit genutzt um Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Er stellte eine Schachtel Würfelzucker vor Sherlock auf den Tisch.

„Wie gesagt – Mycroft hat hier alles vorbereitet", gähnte Sherlock und tippte auf seinem Handy herum. „Du kannst dir kochen, was immer du willst. Ich werde nichts..."

„Oh doch!", unterbrach ihn John und reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee. „Du wirst etwas essen. Dir ist schon klar, dass du völlig unterernährt bist?" John tippte spielerisch mit seine Fingern in die Falten von Sherlocks zerknautschtem T-Shirt und traf dort tatsächlich nur auf Haut und Knochen.

„Unwichtig", knurrte Sherlock nur und tippte weiter auf seinem Handy herum.

John seufzte und setzte sich Sherlock gegenüber auf den anderen freien Stuhl. Es war fast wie früher in der Baker Street. Sie saßen gemeinsam am Tisch und zankten miteinander, jeder eine Tasse vor sich, Sherlock immer mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, während John versuchte, ihn etwas aufzupäppeln.

Es war eins so starkes Gefühl von déjà vu, dass es John zu überwältigen drohte und dennoch war alles ganz anders.

Sherlock war nicht nur mager, er war ausgemergelt wie jemand, der wochenlang in den Bergen ohne Lebensmittel herumgeirrt war. Trotz den Stunden ungestörten, tiefen Schlafes waren tiefe Ringe unter seinen Augen. John hatte seinen Freund noch nie so erschöpft und dennoch so kompromisslos fokussiert erlebt. Gleichzeitig wirkte er ohne seine üblichen Accessoires wie Morgenmantel oder elegante Anzüge und Mikroskop oder Vergrößerungsglas so jung und verletzlich... in seinen schwarzen Lederhosen und seinem verwaschenen T-Shirt wirkte er ganz wie ein Student, der die Nacht durch Computerspiele gezockt hatte und nun die Vorlesung schwänzte.

Ein sehr schwacher Bartschatten zeichnete sich auf den fast jugendlichen Wangen ab und John fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über seine eigenen Bartstoppeln. Im Gegensatz zu Sherlocks spärlichem Flaum wuchs ihm Fell im Gesicht. Wann hatte er sich eigentlich das letzte Mal rasiert?

„Gibt es hier auch einen Rasierapparat oder wenigstens ein Rasiermesser?", artikulierte John seine Gedanken laut.

Sherlock blickte mit diesem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von seinem Handy auf, den er immer bekam, wenn John ihn mit so langweiligen und mondänen Dingen des Lebens wie Nahrung und Kleidung belästigte.

„Wir sind im Begriff, einem international berüchtigten Scharfschützen eine Falle zu stellen und du machst dir sorgen um deinen Bartwuchs?", fragte Sherlock nicht ohne Schärfe.

„Wenn ich schon erschossen werden soll, will ich dabei wenigstens nicht wie ein Landstreicher aussehen", erwiderte John ungerührt. „Zumindest nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

Ein widerwilliges Grinsen huschte über Sherlocks Lippen. Ein letzter Tastendruck und er legte das Handy beiseite.

„Ich habe deinen Pragmatismus vermisst", gab Sherlock unverblümt zu. „Leider kann ich weder mit Rasierer noch mit Messer dienen. Ich fürchte, wir werden dem Tod wie richtige Männer ins Auge sehen müssen."

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn es denn sein muss... aber dann will ich wenigstens nicht mit leerem Magen hopsgehen. Und du auch nicht", erstickte er jede Widerrede im Keim. „Ich mache jetzt die zwei Büchsen Chili con Carne auf, die ich vorhin entdeckt habe."

„Ja, John", erwiderte Sherlock ungewohnt gefügig.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Nach dem Essen wuschen sie gemeinsam das Geschirr mehr schlecht als recht ab, wobei John wissen wollte, ob es Neuigkeiten gab.

„Immerhin hast du ziemlich lange auf dem Ding rumgetippt", sagte er mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Handy hin.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob Moran unsere Spur bereits aufgenommen hat", sagte Sherlock, warf sich das Geschirrtuch über die Schulter, lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete mit verschränkten Armen darauf, dass John den Topf von den eingebrannten Chili-Resten befreite.

„Und? Hat er?", fragte John etwas spitz, fluchte dann leise und rief dann - etwas lauter als ursprünglich beabsichtigt: „Nun lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest bereits…"

„Wie lange kennst du mich schon? Du solltest allmählich wissen, dass ich überhaupt nichts weiß! Nie!", schimpfte John und fuchtelte mit der Spülbürste in der Gegend herum. „Es ist zwar sehr schmeichelhaft, dass du mich für genauso klug hältst wie dich selbst… ABER. ICH. BIN. ES. NICHT!"

Sherlocks einzige Reaktion bestand in einem schweren Seufzer.

„Gut, dann eben die lange Version für Dummköpfe und Blogger, die es besser wissen könnten, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig mehr anstrengen wollten."

„Als Buchtitel ist das zu lang", grummelte John und gab den Kampf gegen das Angebrannte auf. „Muss über Nacht einweichen." Er legte die Spülbürste beiseite und sah Sherlock auffordernd an. „Also. Die lange Version."

Ein Laut zwischen Seufzen und Stöhnen drang zwischen Sherlocks Lippen hervor.

„Also schön… Moran versucht, mich umzubringen. Da er ein exzellenter Scharfschütze ist, wird eine Schusswaffe – vorzugsweise aus großer Entfernung zum Zielobjekt abgefeuert – das Mittel seiner Wahl sein, um mich vom Leben zum Tode zu befördern. Da ich das weiß, versuche ich nun schon seit Wochen, ihm zumindest ein Terrain meiner Wahl aufzuzwingen." Sherlock schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge. „Das erwies sich als nicht ganz einfach. Moran ist kaltblütig. Und er hat Geduld. Wenn ihm der Ort, an dem ich mich präsentiere, nicht behagt, bricht er die Aktion ab oder erscheint erst gar nicht."

„Wie in der Kirche", flocht John ein.

„Wie in der Kirche", bestätigte Sherlock mit einem Kopfnicken. „Dort hätten wir ihn schnappen können. Moran wusste das… ergo hat er auf seine Trophäe – mich - verzichtet." Sherlock nagte an seiner Unterlippe. „Wenn das hier wieder nicht funktioniert, dann…" Sein Blick richtete sich für einen Moment ins Leere, eher er sich wieder fasste. „Ich kenne diesen Wald. Ich würde zwar nicht behaupten, wie meine Westentasche, aber früher war ich oft hier. Außerdem hat Mycroft dafür gesorgt, dass… kurz und gut: heute Nacht wird hier eine Spezialeinheit – Scharfschützen und Nahkampfspezialisten – Stellung beziehen. Der halbe Wald wird videoüberwacht. Es muss einfach klappen! Es muss!"

John hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Da war es wieder – das Feuer in Sherlock. In seinen Augen, in seinen Bewegungen und doch kam es John so vor, als ob Sherlock erschöpft wäre. Als ob seine kompletten physischen und psychischen Kraftreserven aufgebraucht wären. Gerade so als ob… sein eigenes Feuer, seine eigene Leidenschaft ihn aufgezehrt hätten.

„Wir warten also hier im Haus auf ihn?", fragte John betont sachlich um sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Nicht hier. Zu gefährlich. Es gibt nicht weit von hier einen Bach, der durch eine Senke fließt… eine kleine Lichtung. Dort ist es ideal. Dort werden die besten Männer der Einheit auf uns und auf ihn warten. Wir werden informiert, sobald er diesen Wald betritt und dann… dann werden wir ihn dorthin lotsen müssen. Außer natürlich… es gelänge uns, ihn vorher auszuschalten. Was ich allerdings unter den gegebenen Umständen für äußerst fragwürdig halte." Er warf John einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Na? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

John grinste schief.

„Ja – alles in Butter. Wir sitzen hier zwar wie auf dem Präsentierteller… aber das ist ja nichts, was ich nicht schon von dir gewohnt wäre."

Bei Johns Worten zeigte sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht und John konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Es kam so selten vor, dass Sherlock eine sanftere Gefühlsregung zeigte, die nicht gespielt war, dass John in diesen Momenten immer etwas warm ums Herz wurde.

„Danke", sagte Sherlock leise und nahm das Geschirrtuch von seiner Schulter.

Plötzlich fühlte sich John seltsam befangen und er suchte krampfhaft nach einem unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema.

„Du warst also früher öfter hier? Mit deinen Eltern?", fragte er schließlich.

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Sherlocks Lippen.

„Nicht mit meinen Eltern. Aber als Kind war ich oft hier. Mit Mycroft und einem Onkel, der auf uns aufgepasst hat. Später…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Später kam ich dann ab und zu alleine her – mit meinem ersten Motorroller… später mit meinem ersten Motorrad…" Sherlocks Stimme verlor sich und sein Blick huschte über die Wände des Raumes, bis sie an einer bestimmten Stelle neben einem der Fenster hängen blieben.

„Und was hast du hier gemacht?", wollte John arglos wissen. „Partys mit deinen Freunden gefeiert? Musik gehört, die deine Eltern nicht mochten?"

Sherlock ging auf das Fenster zu, wobei John einen guten Blick auf das Profil seines Freundes hatte. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass sich Sherlocks Gesichtszüge verhärtet hatten.

„Nichts von alledem. Anfangs habe ich Wildbienen studiert. Später habe ich mir hier Kokain gespritzt", erklärte Sherlock so kalt und so abrupt, dass es John die Sprache verschlug.

Als er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, sah er, wie Sherlock an dem Fensterrahmen entlangtastete.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!", rief John aus.

Eine dunkle Augenbraue hob sich.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?", fragte Sherlock immer noch mit diesem kalten Unterton in seiner dunklen Stimme. Seine langen Finger tasteten noch eine wenig herum, dann hörte John ganz deutlich ein Klicken und ein Teil eines der Wandbretter schwang auf. Sherlock griff in den Hohlraum, der sich dahinter befand und zog eine alte Spritze hervor und hielt sie John hin.

„Leider ist kein Stoff mehr da."

John konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln.

„Weißt du… immer wenn ich glaube, dich zu kennen, dann…" John konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Ein brennender Blick voll bitterer Sehnsucht traf ihn aus den vertrauten, hellen Augen seines Freundes und John erschauerte.

Sherlock trat zu ihm und machte eine Geste, als ob er ihn berühren wollte, doch er stockte mitten in der Bewegung und ließ seine Arme schlaff an seinem Körper herabhängen.

„Manchmal kenne ich mich selbst nicht", murmelte er heiser und senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich übernehme die erste Wache."

John schluckte. Sein Kopf schwirrte, doch seine nächsten Worte verließen seinen Mund ganz automatisch.

„Ist gut. Weck mich um Mitternacht."

Sherlock nickte ohne ihn anzusehen und setzte sich an den Tisch, während John das Schlafzimmer betrat, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzusehen.

Er legte sich in voller Montur in eines der Betten und bemerkte erst da, dass er todmüde war. Er gähnte herzhaft und erst im Einschlafen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in dem Bett lag, in dem Sherlock bereits früher an diesem Tag geschlafen hatte. Das Kopfkissen roch noch ganz leicht nach seinen Haaren und ein wenig nach seinem Schweiß. Es war ein seltsam tröstliches Gefühl.

Doch bevor sich John noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, war er eingeschlafen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt… **

Eigentlich hatte ich hier noch mehr schreiben wollen – aber dann hätte ich mit einem Cliffhanger geendet und ihr hättet mich gelyncht. Und ich wollte euch auch nicht noch länger auf ein neues Chap warten lassen.

Ich denke, so ist es für alle Beteiligten besser.

Mal sehen… es werden vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Kapitel. Ein Ende ist also allmählich abzusehen.

Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass in diesem Kapitel kaum etwas passiert ist. Irgendwie habe ich mich da selbst gerne „reden" hören. Sorry.


	7. die Narbe des Bloggers

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 7)**

**_Die Narbe des Bloggers_**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Die Nacht war ruhig gewesen. Sherlock hatte John tatsächlich geweckt und sich von ihm ablösen lassen.

Im ersten Moment war es John – schlaftrunken, wie er kurz nach dem Aufwachen gewesen war – gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Sherlock sich nicht in das zweite Bett gelegt hatte, sondern gewartet hatte, bis John aufgestanden war und sich dann in die noch körperwarme Bettwäsche gekuschelt hatte.

Erst nach seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee war John dieser Umstand klar geworden. Allerdings hatte er sich selbst verboten, darüber nachzugrübeln und Sherlocks Verhalten darauf geschoben, dass es nachts in dieser nicht isolierten Hütte wirklich kalt war. Ein bereits vorgewärmtes Bett war in solchen Nächten fast schon eine Notwendigkeit.

Nach seiner dritten Tasse Kaffee glaubte er es fast selbst, denn im Laufe der Zeit kroch eine feuchte Kälte durch jede Ritze der Holzhütte und drang auch durch Johns Pullover. Dennoch ließ ihn der Gedanke nicht los, dass Sherlock und er sich ein Bett geteilt hatten. Zwar nicht im konventionellen Sinne, aber... immerhin.

John begrüßte den Sonnenaufgang erfreut, bedeutet er doch ein Ende der Dunkelheit, ein Ende des ungewissen Wartens und Wachens und hoffentlich auch ein Ende der ungemütlichen Temperaturen. Er stand auf, streckte und dehnte die verkrampften Glieder ein wenig und trat an das Fenster um die ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen zu spüren. Sowohl Sherlock als auch er selbst hatten die ganze Nacht über im Dunkeln verbracht um kein Ziel zu bieten, falls Moran doch überraschend früh ihre Spur aufgenommen haben sollte.

Wie er so an dem Fenster stand, fiel Johns Blick auf das noch offenstehende Geheimfach. Neugierig sah er hinein. Im schwachen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne erkannte er, dass Sherlock die Spritze wieder hineingelegt hatte – aber nun war sie zerbrochen. John lugte weiter hinein und erkannte die üblichen Utensilien eines Fixerbestecks. Kerze, Feuerzeug, Löffel, eine rostige Rasierklinge, ein dünner Gummischlauch um den Arm abzubinden. Er seufzte. Immerhin hatte Sherlock die Spritze zerstört. Doch dann fiel sein Blick noch auf etwas anderes. Behutsam tastete er in dem Fach herum und zog schließlich ein kleines, schwarzes Notizbuch heraus. John spitzte die Lippen zu einem überraschten Pfiff, unterließ es dann jedoch, um Sherlock nicht zu wecken. In einem solchen Büchlein hatte er früher die Namen, Telefonnummern und Adressen seiner Freundinnen notiert. Verstohlen sah er sich um. Sherlock schlief noch. Blendend. Mit einem leicht sensationslüsternen Grinsen schlug er das Buch auf.

Sherlocks akkurate Handschrift – die, derer er sich befleißigte, wenn ihm etwas wirklich wichtig war und nicht seine andere, die der Klaue eines Arztes würdig gewesen wäre – prangte auf der ersten Seite zusammen mit einer detaillierten Zeichnung einer Wildbiene. Verblüfft blätterte John weiter. Auf jeder Seite hatte der jugendliche Sherlock seine Beobachtungen über Bienen festgehalten. Viele akribische Zeichnungen illustrierten seine Anmerkungen. Sherlock hatte also nicht gelogen, als er ihm gestern erzählt hatte, was er hier im Wald getrieben hatte. In keiner Hinsicht. Wieder fiel Johns Blick auf die zerbrochene Spritze und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was diesem eifrigen – vom Forscherdrang beseelten – Jungen widerfahren war um aus ihm erst einen Junkie zu machen und dann den Mann zu formen, der im nächsten Zimmer lag und sein Leben wieder und wieder vertrauensvoll in Johns Hände gelegt hatte.

Gedankenverloren blätterte John weiter, bis er auf erste anatomische Zeichnungen von Menschen stieß. Ah ja... Hände, Füße... oh... Lippen. John grinste. Pubertät. Er war als nächstes auf Brüste und Beine gefasst gewesen, doch mit einer wirklich sehr lebensnahe und äußerst detaillierte Wiedergabe eines Penis – wie sie ihm auf der nächsten Seite förmlich entgegensprang - hatte er nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen. Wessen Penis mochte das wohl sein? Sherlocks? Noch mehr Hitze. Doch nicht mehr ausschließlich in seinen Wangen.

Er sollte nicht mehr weiterblättern. Er sollte Sherlocks Privatsphäre respektieren. Okay. Der war gut! Seit wann respektierte Sherlock denn _seine_ Privatsphäre? John kämpfte kurz mit sich selbst und blätterte dann – nach einem weiteren verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter – weiter.

Das Bild eines jungen Mannes... Beine... wieder ein Penis... oh... zwei Penisse... ein Name – Victor? Wer war Victor?

John blätterte weiter und schlug das Buch dann zu und legte es entschlossen wieder zurück in das Geheimfach. Es ging ihn nichts an, was Sherlock und Victor miteinander getrieben hatten oder was sich Sherlock gewünscht hatte, sie würden miteinander treiben. Doch trotz aller Entschlusskraft ging ihm die äußerst erotische Zeichnung, welche eine sexuelle Vereinigung von zwei jungen Männern dargestellt hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Zumindest war damit eine Frage beantwortet. Sherlock hatte sich zuerst nur für Wildbienen und danach ausschließlich für das eigene Geschlecht interessiert – und Sherlock hatte folglich ganz genau gewusst, _was_ er ihm vorletzte Nacht angeboten hatte.

Himmel – war das wirklich _erst_ vor zwei Nächten gewesen?

War das wirklich _schon_ vor zwei Nächten gewesen? Es kam John länger und kürzer zugleich vor. Aber irgendwie kannte er das schon. Wenn er mit Sherlock zusammen war, spottete die Zeit jeglichen physikalischen Regeln und verlief nicht mehr linear.

John schloss die Augen, ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Dann schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah sich etwas hilflos in dem Raum um, bis er sich daran erinnerte, gestern in einem Schränkchen in der Toilette Seife und Handtücher gesehen zu haben. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Eine kalte Dusche. Oder doch zumindest eine kalte Katzenwäsche an dem Brunnen hinter der Hütte. Er zog Pullover und Hemd aus und machte sich auf die Suche nach den benötigten Utensilien.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als John sich gerade den nackten Oberkörper abtrocknete, kam Sherlock um die Ecke der Hütte und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Guten Morgen, Sherlock", grüßte John.

„Schnür…" Seine sonst so ruhige Stimme klang eher wie ein Quietschen. Sherlock räusperte sich und wiederholte in seiner normalen Tonlage: „Schnürsenkel. Deine Schnürsenkel sind offen."

John sah an sich hinunter, entdeckte die losen Enden und ging in die Hocke um seine Schuhe wieder ordentlich zu binden.

„Wäre fatal, wenn wir heute noch… im Wald…" Sherlock verstummte wieder und John fing an, sich zu wundern. Sherlock war doch sonst nicht so konfus.

„Ja, allerdings", stimmte er ihm dann lediglich zu. „Es muss nicht sein, dass ich zu allem Übel noch über meine eigenen Füße stolpere. Obwohl…" Er grinste und richtete sich wieder auf. „Kann immer noch passieren. Mit _den_ Schuhen." Er trug immer noch die Lackschuhe, die zwar für seine Hochzeit und den Frack sehr passend gewesen waren, sich für eine Mörderhatz im Wald jedoch nur bedingt eigneten. „Mycroft hätte wirklich daran denken können, mir auch ein paar Schuhe zu besorgen."

Die Andeutung eines reuigen Lächelns zeigte sich auf Sherlocks Gesicht.

„_Mea culpa_", sagte er leise. „Mycroft hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe eine Liste aufgestellt von den Dingen, von denen ich glaubte, dass sie… nützlich wären. Aber offensichtlich habe ich darin… versagt. Ich habe weder an Handschuhe, Lederjacke oder vernünftiges Schuhwerk gedacht."

John war es nicht gewohnt, Sherlock so... selbstanklagend zu erleben und fing an, sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Ach, es wird schon gehen. Ging bis jetzt ja auch immer", beschwichtigte er seinen Freund.

Sherlock schien sich wieder zu fangen.

„Wo ist der Revolver?", fragte er plötzlich alarmiert.

„Hier!", erwiderte John mit einem leichten Augenrollen und klopfte sich an den Rücken. „Sicher in meinem Hosenbund verwahrt."

„Gut", atmete Sherlock erleichtert aus. „Gut." Und dann entstand plötzlich ein Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern. Es war nicht wirklich ein unangenehmes Schweigen, aber doch eines, das John nicht wirklich verstand. In Sherlocks Augen war ein seltsamer Blick getreten, doch schließlich teilten sich die Lippen seines Freundes, langsam, zögernd und er brach das Schweigen mit zwei leisen Worten: „Deine Narbe…"

John warf einen Blick auf seine Schulter.

„Ja? Was… was ist damit?", fragte er verwundert.

Sherlock biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und wirkte verlegen.

„Ich habe sie noch nie gesehen."

„Das kann nicht sein!", rief John lachend aus. „Das… es muss doch hundert Gelegenheiten…" Er unterbrach sich, als Sherlock verhalten und irgendwie bedauernd seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Echt jetzt?"

Erst jetzt trat Sherlock näher, bis er direkt vor John stand. Er hob seine rechte Hand.

„Darf ich?", fragte er leise.

John schluckte. Sherlocks Nähe verwirrte ihn. Dann nickte er.

„Ja, natürlich. Jederzeit… du hättest... nur zu fragen brauchen."

Sherlocks Blick war durchdringend und flackerte kurz zu Johns Augen, bevor er sich wieder auf Johns Schulter konzentrierte.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, deine Narbe wäre ein Tabu-Thema", sagte er mit ungewohnt sanfter und dennoch leicht belehrender Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht…", meinte John und sah Sherlock mit großen Augen an. Sherlock hatte ganz von sich aus eine Grenze respektiert? Eine Grenze, die John nicht einmal bewusst gezogen hatte? „Vielleicht… am Anfang…"

Doch in diesem Moment berührten Sherlocks Fingerspitzen federleicht seine Narbe und jeder zusammenhängende Gedanke verschwand aus Johns Gehirn.

John wusste, dass es unmöglich war, diesen Hauch einer Berührung zu fühlen – zu oft hatte er selbst schon das tote Gewebe berührt und so gut wie nichts gespürt. Wie konnte es sein, dass ihm nun Sherlocks Berührungen durch und durch gingen?

Fast zärtlich glitten die geübten Finger über die verletzte, vernarbte, verheilte Stelle seines Körpers und doch hinterließen sie ein Nachbeben in den Nervenenden, als ob John einer zu hellen, zu heißen Flamme zu nahe gekommen wäre.

Ein einziges Wort drang schließlich durch Johns trance-ähnlichen Zustand zu ihm durch.

„Danke", hatte Sherlock geflüstert.

John blickte ihn benommen an, doch Sherlock hielt seinen Blick immer noch gesenkt.

„Bitte… gern… ich…"

„Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen", erwiderte Sherlock.

„Nicht mit… Mit wem denn sonst?"

„Mit deiner Narbe", flüsterte Sherlock leise und sah auf.

Normalerweise lagen Sherlocks helle Augen ruhig da, wie ein Waldsee an einem frostigen Morgen. Doch in diesem Moment ähnelten sie eher einer stürmischen, aufgepeitschten See – auf der jedes Schiff rettungslos verloren war.

„Warum?", fragte John und stellte fest, dass seine Stimme rau klang.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln lag auf Sherlocks Lippen.

„Sie hat dich zurück gebracht. Zurück nach London. Zu mir. Ohne sie… hätte ich dich nie…" In einer impulsiven Geste neigte Sherlock seinen Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss direkt auf die Narbe und sah dann wieder auf.

John glaubte, in diesen Augen zu ertrinken.

„Sherlock…", wisperte er verwundert und auch in Sherlocks Augen lag eine Art ehrfürchtiges Staunen, das John noch in ihnen gesehen hatte.

„John…", flüsterte Sherlock und Johns Herz schlug so heftig in seiner Brust, dass er glaubte, zu ersticken.

Das laute Krachen eines Schusses zerriss die morgendliche Stille und eine Kugel surrte dicht an ihren Köpfen vorbei.

„Ins Haus!", schrie John.

„Nein, dort sitzen wir in der Falle!", widersprach Sherlock, griff nach Johns Hand und zog ihn mit sich mit. „Hier lang!"

Gemeinsam flohen sie in den Wald. Auch ein zweiter Schuss verfehlte sie und dann waren sie schon durch die Bäume und Büsche den Blicken des Schützen entzogen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Johns Lungen brannten und er fluchte innerlich. Er war einfach nicht mehr so fit wie zu seiner aktiven Zeit und als er noch regelmäßig Sherlock hinterher gerannt war. Warum hatte er sich in den letzten zwei Jahren nur so gehen lassen?

„Sherlock", keuchte er und glücklicherweise hatte Sherlock ein Einsehen. Er rannte auf einen mit Büschen bewachsenen Hügel zu und winkte John, er möge ihm folgen. Als er die Büsche erreicht hatte, glitt sein Blick hektisch suchend darüber hinweg, dann hatte er sich offensichtlich entschieden, denn er bog die Zweige eines der Büsche auseinander und rief gedämpft: „Rein da…"

John beeilte sich, seine Anweisung auszuführen und kroch durch die Zweige hindurch. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass in den Hügel eine Art Höhle gegraben war. Etwas über einen Meter hoch und zwei Meter breit und auch ungefähr genauso tief.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Hüfte und John fuhr herum. Sherlock war hinter ihm her gekrochen und beanspruchte nun ebenfalls einen Platz. Eilig rutschte John zur Seite, während sich Sherlock neben ihm auf den Boden hockte.

„Deine Höhle?", fragte John.

„Glückliche Kindertage", erwiderte Sherlock sarkastisch. „Lange können wir hier nicht bleiben."

John nickte.

„Wohin?"

„Wir müssen zu dem festgelegten Treffpunkt." Sherlocks Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er versank in Grübeln. „Warum wurden wir nicht gewarnt?", fluchte er schließlich leise. „Warum konnte Moran ungestört so nahe an uns herankommen?"

Ein Gedanke kam John.

„Wo hast du dein Handy?", fragte er Sherlock.

Ein betroffener und erschreckter Blick traf ihn.

„In der Hütte – auf dem Tisch", murmelte Sherlock. „Oh wie absolut… DUMM!"

John seufzte.

„Schon gut… wenigstens habe ich den Revolver eingesteckt."

Sherlock vergrub frustriert beide Hände in seinen Haaren.

„Dumm, dumm, dumm", murmelte er inbrünstig fluchend vor sich hin.

„Das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter, Sherlock!", unterbrach John die Tirade seines Freundes mit scharfer Stimme.

Ein Ruck ging durch Sherlocks Körper.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wir müssen weiter. Der Treffpunkt liegt grob in dieser Richtung. Diese flache Strecke dürfte ungefährlich sein. Weitestgehend zumindest. Danach geht es ein wenig bergauf. Wenig Vegetation. Da ist es etwas kritischer. Danach kommt dann gleich die Senke mit dem Bach. Wenn wir diesen Platz erreichen… dann haben wir es geschafft. Moran wird zweifellos unsere Spur verfolgen…" Sherlock biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. „Und das soll er ja auch", schloss er grimmig. Er nickte John zu. „Geht's wieder?"

„Kann weitergehen", sagte John entschlossen.

Doch kaum waren sie wenige hundert Meter weiter durch den Wald gerannt, als Sherlock bereits wieder stehen blieb.

„Was ist?", fragte John.

„Da", sagte Sherlock, bückte sich und zog einen leblosen Körper aus dem Unterholz.

Ein Mann in Tarnkleidung.

„Unser Schutz?", konnte sich John die etwas süffisante Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Ja", bestätigte Sherlock. „Verdammt!"

John kniete neben den Mann und untersuchte ihn flüchtig, dann stand er wieder auf.

„Er lebt."

Sherlocks Kopf zuckte herum.

„Was?!"

„Er lebt. Ist nur betäubt. Womit, kann ich allerdings nicht sagen. Ich rieche zumindest kein Chloroform."

„Vielleicht in seinen Rationen… im Wasser, oder…"

„Sherlock, das ist jetzt irrelevant", meinte John und steckte das Funkgerät des bewusstlosen Mannes ein. Eine Waffe war nicht zu sehen. „Brauchen wir den Feldstecher auch noch?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zuviel Ballast. Wahrscheinlich ist es Moran gelungen die meisten von ihnen auszuschalten. Er ist gut. Er ist wirklich gut", sagte er wütend, dann winkte er John zu. „Komm. Wir müssen weiter."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sie gelangten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle an den Rand der Talsenke und kauerten sich hinter einen Busch.

„Siehst du irgendwas?", flüsterte John.

Sherlock schüttelte angespannt den Kopf und spähte weiter durch die Zweige.

„Weder Moran noch unsere sogenannten Bewacher. Ich fürchte wir müssen uns zeigen."

„Das ist Selbstmord!", schimpfte John mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Und das weißt du auch."

„Und es ist auch eine Gelegenheit, Moran dingfest zu machen. Vielleicht die einzige, die wir je haben werden. Ich gehe raus. Du bleibst hier."

„Als ob!"

Sherlock musterte ihn eindringlich, machte dann ein Gesicht, als ob er ihm widersprechen wollte und hielt ihm dann schließlich in stummer Resignation die Hand hin. John schlug wortlos ein und drückte sie fest. Dann ließen sie los, standen auf und traten auf die Lichtung.

Fast sofort erhob sich keine fünf Meter vor ihnen ein Mann in Tarnanzug aus einem Erdloch, welches mit Laub und Zweigen vor ihren Blicken verborgen gewesen war.

Der Mann hielt eine Waffe mit beiden Händen in Höhe seiner Hüfte. John erkannte in Sekundenbruchteilen, dass es sich um ein militärisches Sturmgewehr mit Halbautomatik handelte und dass dieser Mann auf Sherlock zielte.

Doch noch bevor ein Schuss fallen konnte, gab John Sherlock einen kräftigen Rippenstoß, wodurch sein Freund zur Seite fiel. Er selbst geriet mit seinen Lackschuhen ins Straucheln und stürzte. Das Krachen eines Schusses dröhnte in Johns Ohren und ein wütender Schmerz biss sich durch seinen linken Oberschenkel. Jemand schrie und wie durch einen Nebelschleier sah John, wie Sherlock aufsprang und sich ohne zu Zögern mit bloßen Händen auf Moran warf und ihn zu Boden rang.

Mühsam und mit vor Schmerz zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete sich John auf. Dumpfes Klatschen drang durch seine wie mit Watte gefüllten Ohren und er begriff, dass Sherlock gerade dabei war, seine bloßen Fäuste immer und immer wieder in Morans Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Sherlock!" John wollte es schreien, doch es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. „Du bringst ihn ja um!"

Sofort fuhr Sherlock herum und rannte zurück zu John. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich.

„John", rief er heiser. „John!"

„Es ist nichts. Nur ein Kratzer", versuchte John sich und Sherlock zu beruhigen. Doch als Sherlock behutsam sein Bein befühlte, verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. „Tut allerdings Scheiße weh", gab er zu.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht. Glatter Durchschuss, fast nur ein Streifschuss. Aber du blutest sehr stark… warte…" Sherlock zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, das er seit gestern Morgen trug und riss mit den Zähnen einen breiten Streifen ab. Den Rest faltete er zu einem engen Bündel zusammen und presste es auf die Wunde. Mit dem abgerissenen Streifen fixierte er den provisorischen Druckverband, so gut es eben ging.

„Danke", seufzte John und legte sich vorsichtig mit dem Rücken auf den feuchten Waldboden. Das Adrenalin tat seine Wirkung und so bemerkte er nicht, wie kalt der Boden auf seiner nackten Haut tatsächlich war. Aber er wusste, er konnte nicht ewig so liegen bleiben. Die Gefahr einer Unterkühlung war zu groß. Gerade wollte er Sherlock auf diesen Umstand hinweisen, als dieser abrupt aufstand.

Sherlock ging zu Morans reglosem Körper, nahm die Waffe auf, hantierte einige Zeit damit herum, murmelte dann: „Ah… Ladehemmung." Schließlich ertönte ein Klicken und danach ein Schuss. Dann war Sherlock wieder neben John.

„Ist er tot?", fragte John mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Nein", erklang Sherlocks eiskalte, gleichgültige Stimme. „Er hätte es zwar verdient, aber ich habe ihm nur den Knöchel zerschossen, damit er uns nicht mehr wegläuft."

„Du bist ein Idiot", murmelte John. „Wenn sein Gewehr keine Ladehemmung gehabt hätte, dann…" Er schluckte. „Wie konntest du nur so unüberlegt handeln?"

„Wenn du mich nicht geschubst hättest…"

„Wenn du an vernünftige Schuhe gedacht hättest, wäre ich nicht ausgerutscht und…"

„Gib mir das Funkgerät", unterbrach Sherlock ihn spröde. „Wir sollten einen Krankenwagen für dich organisieren."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_(Fortsetzung folgt…)_**

* * *

Was die Schluss-Szene im Wald angeht… da habe ich geklaut wie ein Rabe und zwar bei Arthur Conan Doyle selbst: „die drei Garridebs".

Jetzt gibt es noch ein Kapitel… und evtl. noch eines… muss mal sehen, wie das von der Länge her wird. Entweder packe ich alles in Eins rein oder es werden eben Zwei. Aber dann ist Schluss. Ein Ende ist also abzusehen.


	8. der Detektiv am Krankenbett

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 8)**

**_Der Detektiv am Krankenbett_**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Nachdem die Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel gesäubert, genäht und verbunden worden war, lag John alleine in einem ziemlich luxuriösen Einzelbettzimmer in einem Londoner Krankenhaus. Insgeheim vermutete John, dass wahrscheinlich Mycroft etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er hier wie in Prinz behandelt wurde.

Die ganze Zeit über war Sherlock nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Und als die Ärzte ihn gebeten hatten, den Raum zu verlassen, damit sie ihre Arbeit tun konnten, hatte er fast einen Tobsuchtsanfall erlitten und war fast nur mit Waffengewalt dazu zu bewegen gewesen, John während dieser kurzen Zeitspanne alleine zu lassen. Erst als John ihm mit scharfer Stimme zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, hatte er sich – Verwünschungen ausstoßend – in sein Schicksal gefügt und den Raum verlassen. Doch kaum war John auf sein Zimmer gebracht worden, war auch Sherlock wieder zur Stelle gewesen.

Dies hatte ihnen einige merkwürdige Blicke seitens des Krankenhauspersonals eingebracht, doch das war gar nichts gegen das Grinsen der Sanitäter gewesen, die sie im Wald aufgegabelt hatten, nachdem Sherlock mit dem Funksprechgerät des betäubten Soldaten Hilfe gerufen hatte.

John konnte es den Männern allerdings nicht wirklich verdenken. Immerhin waren sie beide mit hochroten Wangen und nacktem Oberkörper im Wald herumgestanden, oder besser gesagt: gelegen. Wobei John genau wusste, warum sein Gesicht so erhitzt war… er fieberte leicht, was von der Schusswunde herrührte – aber der Himmel mochte wissen, warum Sherlock rot angelaufen war. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bein hatten John dieser Frage gegenüber jedoch bemerkenswert gleichgültig gemacht.

Erst jetzt, als Sherlock auf dem Stuhl neben Johns Bett fast einschlief, drängte sich diese Frage wieder in den Vordergrund von Johns Gedanken. Als Sherlock jedoch zum dritten Mal hochschreckte, weil er im Sitzen eingenickt war, schob John seine wirren Gedanken wieder in den Hintergrund zurück. Die Aufregungen der letzten Tage zollten bei Sherlock nun offensichtlich ihren Tribut.

„Sherlock – geh nach Hause", sagte John mit einer Spur Ungeduld in seiner Stimme. „Schlaf dich aus. Du kannst hier doch nichts für mich tun. Es geht mir gut." _Und vielleicht kann ich dann endlich einmal Mary anrufen, ohne dass du wie ein Geier danebensitzt_, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Nein, nein… es geht schon", murmelte Sherlock und gähnte herzhaft. Ein mitleidiger Pfleger hatte Sherlock einen seiner hellblauen Kittel geliehen, was zusammen mit der schwarzen Lederhose etwas albern aussah, aber immer noch besser war als der ständige Anblick von Sherlocks nacktem Oberkörper.

John seufzte ergeben.

„Dann hol dir wenigstens einen Kaffee!"

Sherlock zögerte.

„Sherlock… Moran ist im Gefängnis. Lestrade hat dir eine SMS geschickt. Alles ist bestens. Ich weiß deine Sorge zwar zu schätzen, aber mir passiert schon nichts, wenn du mich für fünf Minuten allein lässt."

Sherlock wirkte ertappt und nagte kurz an seiner Oberlippe.

„Es ist nicht deshalb", wehrte er ab, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugend.

John hob eine Augenbraue und Sherlock funkelte zornig zurück, erhob sich dann aber von seinem Stuhl.

„Willst du auch irgendwas?"

John schüttelte den Kopf und Sherlock verließ den Raum, nachdem er noch mit einem raschen Blick die Sicherheit des Fensters überprüft hatte.

Erleichtert atmete John aus und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Sherlock.

Was hätte heute Morgen am Brunnen geschehen können, wenn Moran nicht auf sie geschossen hätte?

John leckte sich über die Lippen.

Hätten Sie…? Und wenn ja… wäre das klug gewesen?

In diese halbgaren Gedanken hinein öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Krankenzimmer und eine wohlbekannte Gestalt mit Regenschirm trat ein.

„Hallo, Mycroft...", grüßte John ohne jede Begeisterung, aber mit einiger Überraschung.

„Guten Tag, John. Wie ist das werte Befinden?", erkundigte sich Mycroft – höflich wie immer - und nahm auf Sherlocks Stuhl Platz.

„Gut, danke...", erwiderte John zögernd. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Mycroft von _ihm_ wollte. Ganz sicher würde er sich nicht für die verpatzte Hochzeit entschuldigen, das war nicht Mycrofts Art. „Ähm, Sherlock ist gerade nicht da, aber wenn Sie vielleicht auf ihn warten möchten? Er wollte nur kurz Kaffee..."

Mycroft ließ ihn den Satz nicht beenden.

„Ich unterbreche Sie nur ungern, John, aber Sherlocks Abwesenheit ist genau das, worauf ich gehofft hatte. Unsere Zeit ist also knapp bemessen, verzeihen Sie daher, wenn ich ohne Umschweife direkt zur Sache komme."

John sah ihn mit großen Augen an und seine Neugier siegte.

„Oh, bitte... tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

Mycroft schenkte ihm zwar einen süffisanten Blick, ging jedoch nicht auf Johns deutlichen Sarkasmus ein.

„Danke", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Ich nehme an, Ihnen ist mittlerweile klar geworden, wie viel Sie meinem Bruder bedeuten."

„Natürlich", gab John verwundert zurück. „Seine Freundschaft..."

Wieder unterbrach ihn Mycroft.

„Freundschaft?", wiederholte er etwas zu laut, dann stöhnte er und schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. „Oh, nein... er hat also immer noch nicht..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schien dann zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. Er sah John direkt in die Augen, was diesen etwas unruhig werden ließ. „John. Sherlock empfindet für Sie..."

Doch genau in diesem Augenblick erschien Sherlock auf der Bildfläche, mit einem Pappbecher in der Hand und einem mörderischen Funkeln in den Augen, als er seinen Bruder erkannte.

„Mycroft! Was zum Teufel treibst du hier?!", herrschte er ihn an.

„Ich versuche, dir einen Gefallen zu tun", erwiderte Mycroft ungerührt.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen!", fauchte Sherlock.

Doch Mycroft wandte sich John zu und nahm den Gesprächsfaden unbeeindruckt wieder auf: „Wie gesagt, John, Sherlocks Gefühle..."

„Mycroft! Ich warne dich!", schrie Sherlock dazwischen. Der Pappbecher in seiner Hand bebte.

Immer noch die Ruhe selbst, fuhr Mycroft gelassen fort: „Nachdem er Ihnen alles erklärt hat, müssten selbst Sie begreifen..."

„Es reicht jetzt!", brüllte Sherlock wütend. „Das geht hier niemanden etwas an!" Völlig außer sich schleuderte er den Pappbecher gegen die Wand, wo er einen unschönen, braunen Fleck hinterließ.

John verfolgte die ganze Szene mit offenem Mund von seinem Bett aus. Längst hatte er den leichten, pulsierenden Schmerz in seinem Bein vergessen und wartete gespannt auf die Auflösung. Worauf – zum Teufel – wollte Mycroft hinaus? Konnte es sein, dass…

„Du hattest deine Chance, du hast sie ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, ohne auch nur _einmal_ deinen Mund aufzumachen!", herrschte Mycroft nun seinen Bruder an. John schien für den Augenblick vergessen. „Jetzt bin ich dran und du, kleiner Bruder, hast vorläufig Sendepause!"

Sherlocks Augen schleuderten Blitze und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten. Doch erstaunlicherweise schwieg er tatsächlich. Sein Mund, der zu einem dünnen, wütenden Strich zusammengepresst war, blieb geschlossen.

„Was erklärt?", meldete sich John ungeduldig zu Wort.

Mycroft blickte von Sherlock zu John und wieder zurück zu Sherlock. Seine Miene war nicht zu deuten, verhieß aber nichts Gutes.

„Meine Güte, Sherlock! Du hast ihm nicht einmal DAS erzählt?", fuhr er seinen Bruder an.

„Er hat nicht danach gefragt! Er wollte es nicht hören!", schleuderte Sherlock ihm trotzig entgegen.

„WAS wollte ich nicht hören?", rief John entnervt aus.

Mycroft schenkte seinem Bruder einen letzten, nun eindeutig zornig-ungeduldigen Blick und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf John.

„Hat es Sie wirklich nie interessiert, _warum_ Sherlock gesprungen ist? _Warum_ er seinen Selbstmord vorgetäuscht hat?", fragte er – nun wieder völlig gefasst und mit seiner üblichen arroganten Herablassung.

„Mycroft!", schrie Sherlock. „ Zum letzten Mal..."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Sherlock. Du jagst mir keine Angst ein!", zischte Mycroft, ohne seinen Bruder eines Blickes zu würdigen, der nun vor Zorn am ganzen Körper bebte.

John suchte auf seiner Bettdecke sicherheitshalber nach dem kleinen Kästchen, welches auf Knopfdruck das Pflegepersonal herbeirufen würde. Erst als er es in seiner linken Hand hielt, fühlte er sich wieder sicherer und der Situation nicht mehr ganz so schutzlos ausgeliefert. Sein Blick huschte von Sherlock zu Mycroft, der offensichtlich immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

„Äh... nun ja...", fing John etwas zögerlich an. „Er meinte nur, es wäre eine elegante Lösung für alle Probleme gewesen."

Mycroft rollte kurz mit den Augen, seufzte genervt und sagte dann sehr scharf: "Er ist gesprungen, weil es drei Scharfschützen gab. Wenn Sherlock nicht gesprungen wäre, wären drei Tote zu betrauern gewesen."

„Drei...", echote John tonlos und schluckte. Sein Blick glitt automatisch zu Sherlock, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dastand. „Einer davon wäre ich gewesen?", fragte er leise.

Sherlocks Blässe und Regungslosigkeit nach seinem wütenden Toben und Schreien wirkte surreal und unheimlich. Sein Kiefer arbeitete, doch schließlich nickte er lediglich.

„Und deshalb...", begann John, der sich nun – während sein Gehirn langsam begriff - zur Bestätigung wieder an Mycroft wandte.

„Deshalb musste er hinterher untertauchen. Es musste echt wirken. Absolut echt", ergänzte Mycroft kühl.

„Mycroft...", sagte Sherlock leise, fast flehend. Weder seine Stimme noch seine Haltung ließen den wütenden Ausbruch, der erst vor Sekunden stattgefunden hatte, auch nur erahnen.

„Was?", fragte Mycroft ungnädig. „Bist du jetzt endlich bereit, ihm alles zu beichten? Oder soll ich ihm auch noch erzählen, dass du dich wiederholt in den Server MEINER Überwachungskameras gehackt hast?"

Ein Funke von Sherlocks Wut flammte wieder auf.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Was ist daran so schlimm?", wollte John verwundert wissen. Er hatte geglaubt, zu begreifen, doch jetzt hatte er wieder das Gefühl, nur im Nebel herumzustochern. Er hasste es, wenn sich die beiden Brüder auf diese Weise unterhielten. Er fühlte sich dabei immer wie der letzte Idiot. „Er hat sich in ein System gehackt... und wenn schon. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal", gab er zu bedenken.

„Was daran so schlimm war?", wiederholte Mycroft leicht aufgebracht. „Es hat ihm nicht gutgetan."

„Mycroft... bitte..." Da war es wieder – dieses völlig untypische, leise Flehen von Sherlock und John begriff überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Er hat sich ausschließlich Aufnahmen von Ihnen angesehen", beantwortete Mycroft Johns Frage.

„Von mir? Ich..."

„Wiederholt!", bestätigte Mycroft mit Nachdruck. Die Erinnerung an Sherlocks Taten schien ihn wütend zu machen. „Ich war ganz und gar nicht davon erbaut. Es hat ihn... geschwächt."

Sherlock schob trotzig sein Kinn vor.

„Ich hatte eben Heimweh. Na und?"

„Heimweh!", schnaubte Mycroft verächtlich. „Dass ich nicht lache! Ich hoffe, du bist _jetzt_ endlich Manns genug, um ihm alles zu gestehen." Mit dieser etwas kryptischen Bemerkung stand er auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Auf Wiedersehen, John. Sherlock." Er nickte beiden kurz zu und verließ den Raum mit raschen Schritten.

Stille senkte sich über das Krankenzimmer. John suchte Sherlocks Blick, doch dieser senkte seinen Kopf und wich ihm aus.

John räusperte sich und zupfte nervös an seiner Bettdecke herum.

„Du bist also gesprungen, um mir das Leben zu retten?", fragte er schließlich.

Sherlock mied seinen Blick noch immer.

„Ja", sagte er leise und nickte.

John blinzelte und saugte an der Innenseite seiner Wange.

„Und wem noch?"

"Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade." Sherlock atmete tief ein. „John... ich..."

John schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Ein etwas verzweifeltes Lachen saß in seinen Mundwinkeln, doch ihm war überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zumute.

„Warum hast du mir das verschwiegen?"

Sherlock wandte sich von ihm ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Seine Hände hatte er im Rücken verschränkt, so eng, dass John bemerkte, wie sich die Fingerknöchel weiß verfärbten.

„Weil ich... nicht wollte...", begann Sherlock stockend und holte erneut tief Atem. „Ich wollte vermeiden, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst... dich gezwungen siehst... dass du aus einem falschen Gefühl von Dankbarkeit heraus..." Seine verschränkten Finger lösten sich und fuhren durch die ohnehin unordentlichen Locken. „Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hättest du es nie erfahren!", gab er aufgewühlt zu und drehte sich endlich zu John um. „Aber Mycroft musste sich ja unbedingt einmischen und alles verpfuschen!" Seine Stimme klang bitter und seine Augen wirkten hohl und leer.

Johns Herz krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen.

„Und warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du... mich liebst?" Es war eine etwas gewagte Frage, denn keiner der Brüder hatte bislang das Wort _Liebe_ benutzt, dennoch war es für John die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung und er hoffte, dass er sich damit nicht komplett zum Narren gemacht hatte.

Doch Sherlock widersprach nicht. Verzweiflung war in seinen Blick getreten, doch der bittere Zug um seinen Mund war geblieben.

„Wer liebt... ist schwach", erwiderte er stockend, aber mit tiefer Selbstverachtung. „Du hast Mycroft gehört... er hat Recht. Es hat mich geschwächt. Die Sehnsucht nach... dir…" Er unterbrach sich, wandte den Blick wieder von John ab. „Liebe... ist etwas für Verlierer..."

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen und traf in Sekundenbruchteilen eine Entscheidung, von der er wusste, dass sie sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde – und ein Teil seines Verstandes hoffte, dass er nie Grund haben würde, diese Entscheidung zu bereuen.

„Nicht, wenn sie erwidert wird", sagte John mit fester Stimme.

„Was?" Sherlock klang ungläubig und er hob seinen Kopf, um John anzusehen. Seine ganze Mimik drückte völliges Unverständnis aus und dennoch lag unter all der Verwirrung ein tiefes Sehnen… ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer…

John schüttelte mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln den Kopf.

„Ist dir mit deinem fabelhaften Verstand nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich... deine Gefühle erwidern könnte?"

Sherlock leckte sich über die Lippen. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er sich immer noch weigerte, Johns Worten Glauben zu schenken. Die Angst vor Enttäuschung war ihm praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben und John verfluchte seine Wunde, die es ihm unmöglich machte, das Bett zu verlassen, um Sherlocks Ängste – nicht nur mit Worten - zu beschwichtigen.

„Nein... das kann nicht sein...", wehrte Sherlock mit heiserer Stimme ab. „Du empfindest wahrscheinlich nur Neugier... Lust... oder irgendwelche Schuldgefühle..."

John hob eine Augenbraue und Sherlock verstummte.

„Weißt du, ich kenne mich selbst recht gut und ich glaube schon, dass es Liebe ist, wenn kein Tag vergeht, an dem ich nicht an dich denke", erwiderte er heiter. „Kein einziger Tag in den letzten zwei Jahren, an dem mein erster Gedanken beim Aufwachen nicht dir gegolten hätte."

„Ist das wahr?" Ein Wispern voll ergriffenem Staunen.

„Ja", sagte John schlicht.

Sherlock stand regungslos mitten im Raum. Auf diese Wendung der Ereignisse war er offensichtlich nicht vorbereitet gewesen - hatte es offensichtlich nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Etwas wie Hilflosigkeit zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Und... jetzt?", fragte er unsicher und John konnte nun ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Jetzt könntest du zum Beispiel diese Tür verriegeln, damit wir nicht gestört werden, wenn wir uns gleich küssen", schlug er gutgelaunt vor.

„Küssen...", wiederholte Sherlock dieses eine Wort, als ob es zu einer fremden Sprache gehören würde, von der er noch nie in seinem Leben gehört hatte.

„Ja, Küssen", wiederholte John mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Das ist nämlich etwas, das ich schon seit dem Moment tun will, seit dem du dich bei meiner Narbe bedankt hast", gab er zu.

Sherlock erwachte bei diesen Worten wie aus einer Trance und ging hastig und zielstrebig zur Tür, welche sich zwar nicht abschließen ließ, die aber dann von Sherlock mit einem Stuhl unter der Klinke sehr effektiv verbarrikadiert wurde.

Kaum hatte er diese Aufgabe erledigt, stand er auch schon neben Johns Krankenbett, wo er sich ohne Umschweife zu ihm legte.

Ob dieser schonungslos zur Schau gestellten Ungeduld musste John lachen und als sie endlich alle Beine und Arme zu ihrer Zufriedenheit arrangiert hatten, fiel plötzlich alle Hast von ihnen ab und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Sherlocks Augen schienen förmlich zu glühen, doch es war kein wilder Brand, der in den dunklen Pupillen tobte, sondern eine sanfte Glut, die Johns Herz erwärmte.

Sanft nahm er Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihm einen kurzen, innigen Kuss auf die überraschend weichen Lippen.

„Mehr…", hauchte Sherlock, noch bevor sich John ganz von ihm gelöst hatte.

Johns Lippen verzogen sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich lieber täte…", flüsterte er und senkte erneut seinen Mund auf Sherlocks Lippen, die ihn bereits ungeduldig erwarteten.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_(Fortsetzung folgt…)_**

* * *

Okay – noch ein Kapitel und dann ist Schluss. Ja, das ist jetzt gemein, ich weiß – aber irgendwann ist bei jeder Story der Punkt gekommen, an dem es zu Ende geht. Ich wollte euch ja auch nur vorwarnen, damit ihr euch schon seelisch und moralisch darauf einstellen könnt. Das nächste Kapitel wird übrigens meine Rating-Angabe für diese Story vollinhaltlich rechtfertigen. Ihr könnt euch also schon mal darauf freuen.


	9. der erregte Patient

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 9)**

**_Der erregte Patient_**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Die ersten Küsse, die die beiden Männer tauschten waren sanft und gefühlvoll. Sie ließen sich Zeit, genossen es, den jeweils anderen zu erkunden, zu erforschen, zu liebkosen.

Bald genügten die sanften Küsse allerdings nicht mehr. Besonders bei Sherlock mischte sich rasch Ungeduld und Leidenschaft in die Zärtlichkeiten, welche sie austauschten, doch auch John war sich nach langen Monaten der Abstinenz der Nähe eines anderen Körpers mehr als bewusst. Als Sherlocks Hände schließlich etwas fahrig und nervös über Johns Arme glitten – auf und ab, auf und ab… streichelnd, verlangend - löste John seine Lippen für mehr als nur einen Atemzug von Sherlocks sündhaft-köstlichem Mund.

„Sherlock... ich weiß...", flüsterte er in einem Versuch, seinen Liebsten zu beruhigen, doch der heisere Klang seiner leisen Worte stachelte Sherlock offensichtlich nur noch mehr an, denn er ging dazu über, Johns Hals mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen zu attackieren. „Gott... Sherlock! Das hier... ist ein... ein Krankenhaus", brachte John stockend hervor, während ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde, als Sherlock zielsicher alle seine erogenen Zonen (zumindest die an seinem Nacken und Hals befindlichen) aufstöberte und gnadenlos stimulierte. „Wir können doch nicht..."

„Oh, doch... wir können", hauchte Sherlock über Johns feuchtgeküsste Haut. „Wir können und wir werden." Es klang fast wie ein Knurren und die feinen Härchen auf Johns Armen stellten sich mit wohligem Erschauern auf.

„Sherlock... sei doch... vernünftig..."

„Ich war lange genug vernünftig! John... bitte! Wenn ich dich nicht sofort in mir spüre... tief und hart und immer und immer wieder... dann vergehe ich! Aus dem Alter, in dem ein bisschen Fummeln Grund zur Freude war, bin ich schon lange raus." Zur Verdeutlichung drückte Sherlock seinen Unterleib sehr ausgiebig gegen Johns Oberschenkel.

„Sherlock... ich... glaube nicht, dass ich dazu jetzt gerade in der Lage bin", gab John zu bedenken. Himmel! Wenn er jetzt keinen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, dann würde er sich noch vergessen und trotz allem... John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war verdammt schwer, noch rational zu denken, wenn Sherlocks überraschend heiße Hände über seinen Körper glitten und eine brennende Spur der Verwüstung hinterließen. „Mein Bein... ich wurde angeschossen, falls du dich noch erinnerst und außerdem..." Er nahm eine von Sherlocks drängenden Händen in seine und legte sie mit Bestimmtheit zwischen seine Beine. Ein leises Wimmern entwischte seiner Kehle, als ihn die Hitze von Sherlocks Fingern durch das dünne Krankenhaus-Nachthemdchen erglühen ließ. Die tastend-staunenden Berührungen sorgten dafür, dass sich sein halbsteifer Penis zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Gott... es war wirklich schon viel zu lange her, dass eine andere als seine eigene Hand ihn berührt hatte...

Sherlock sah John direkt an und John erschauerte unter der Intensität dieses Blickes, in dem sich ungläubiges Staunen, aber auch ein dunkler Hunger direkt neben tiefer Sehnsucht abzeichnete. Eine rosige Zunge erschien und befeuchtete mit einem nervös-gierigen Flackern Sherlocks volle Lippen.

„Ich gebe zu... ich bin angenehm überrascht...", raunte Sherlock ihm zu - mit einer Stimme, die so verheißungsvoll düster und dunkel war wie das nahende Donnergrollen eines drohenden Sommergewitters an einem schwülen – nach Abkühlung lechzenden Tages. „_Sehr_ angenehm..." Die vollen Lippen schlossen sich um Johns Ohrläppchen und saugten genießerisch daran.

„Fuck...", stöhnte John leise, als Sherlocks Finger ihren Druck auf seine Erektion verstärkten und seine Hüften sich von ganz alleine hoben, um den Druck noch etwas zu erhöhen.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, _das_ wäre möglich", wisperte Sherlock in Johns Ohr während sich auch seine Hüften mit unablässigen, kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen an Johns Oberschenkel rieben. Sogar noch durch die Lederhose konnte John spüren, wie hart Sherlock bereits war. „Aber ich sehe ein, dass wir dafür ein wenig mehr Zeit und Ruhe brauchen, als wir hier und jetzt zur Verfügung haben."

Sherlock spürte, wie John schwer atmend ein wenig von ihm abrückte. Er hob seinen Kopf und begegnete einem Paar blauer Augen, das ihn ungläubig-amüsiert betrachtete.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen und du... du könntest wahrscheinlich noch ohne Probleme... die chemische Formel von... Was-weiß-Ich aufsagen", beschwerte sich John.

Ein dunkles, verwirrendes Lächeln kräuselte Sherlocks Mundwinkel.

„Gib mir deine Finger und ich verspreche dir, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten wird." Seine Finger hingegen tastenden spielerisch über Johns Hoden.

Die Bilder, die diese Worte in seinem Kopf entstehen ließen (und Sherlocks Berührungen), führten dazu, dass Johns Glied noch ein wenig mehr anschwoll.

„Oh Gott! Das ist gut... mach das nochmal", stöhnte John, dessen Hüften wieder nach oben zuckten.

„Nochmal?", fragte Sherlock mit rauer Stimme, während seine Fingerspitzen sanft, aber bestimmt den feucht-glitschigen Fleck von Johns Hemd über die Spitze seiner Eichel rieben.

„Haaaa...nnnnngggghhhh."John schnappte nach Luft. „Sherlock..."

Hitze und Begierde flackerte in Sherlocks hellen Augen.

„John...", stöhnte er. „Bitte... ich... will... dich _spüren_."

„Gleitgel... wir brauchen... Gleitgel", äußerte John unter Schwierigkeiten. „Hast du zufällig... welches dabei?"

„Nein... aber dürfte kein Problem darstellen", erwiderte Sherlock – immer noch enervierend zusammenhängend.

„Ach?", machte John trocken.

Sherlock lächelte nachsichtig.

„Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus. Hier gibt es alles Mögliche." Im Nu war er aufgestanden und durchsuchte mit bebenden Fingern – die seiner ruhigen Rede spotteten – die Schränke und Schubladen in Johns Krankenzimmer. „Handschuhe... perfekt... Und hier? Oh – Ultraschallgel. Wunderbar. Ich denke, das..." Er drehte sich wieder zu John um und verstummte.

Einige Herzschläge lang schien die Zeit stillzustehen, sich ins Unendliche zu dehnen.

Ihre Blicke ruhten aufeinander… versanken ineinander… speicherten den Anblick des geliebten Menschen, verwahrten ihn unerschütterlich in ihren Erinnerungen, nahmen aber nicht nur die äußere Schale wahr (die geröteten Wangen, die geöffneten, feuchten Lippen, die glänzenden, immer noch leicht staunenden Augen, die zerwühlten Haare, das fast sichtbare Pochen der Halsschlagader) sondern warfen auch einen klarsichtigen Blick hinter die Fassade – auf verletzte Seelen, gekränkte Gefühle, unerfüllte Sehnsüchte, auf alte Narben und frischen Schorf – und gaben sich unbewusst ein stummes Versprechen, das ihre Herzen miteinander verband und Ihnen – die ihr Glück noch nicht wirklich fassen konnten – eine nie gekannte Zuversicht verlieh.

„John", flüsterte Sherlock leise und schloss die Augen um diesen Moment für immer in seinem Gedankenpalast abzuspeichern. Er öffnete sie erst wieder, als er Johns ebenfalls geflüstertes „_Ja_" vernahm.

Ein Beben lief durch Sherlocks Glieder und ließ ihn erzittern. Vage wurde er sich wieder der Gegenstände in seinen Händen bewusst und schlagartig war der bittersüße Moment vorbei und andere Gelüste drängten wieder mit Macht an die Oberfläche.

Voll hektischer Ungeduld warf Sherlock Handschuhe und Gel-Flasche auf Johns Bett, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken und streifte seine Lederhose ab. Seine Unterhose folgte gleich darauf und vergrößerte den Stapel von Kleidungsstücken auf dem Fußboden. Von der Taille abwärts nackt, kletterte er mit raschen, fahrigen Bewegungen zurück auf Johns Bett und hockte sich rittlings auf dessen Schoß.

„Meine Güte, Sherlock… ein bisschen weniger…"

Ein leises Knurren, tief aus Sherlocks Kehle, ließ John verstummen und krampfhaft schlucken.

„Ich habe lange genug gewartet."

Tonfall und Worte waren dazu angetan, noch mehr Blut in Johns Unterleib zu pumpen und er hörte sich selbst „_Okay_" sagen.

Von da an verlor Sherlock keine Zeit mehr. Seine rechte Hand schloss sich um ihre beiden Erektionen, presste sie gegeneinander und ein zweistimmiges Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Fast sofort fiel Sherlocks Hand in einen unruhigen, drängenden Rhythmus, rieb hart und schnell an den beiden Erektionen auf und ab, zog die Vorhaut so weit zurück, dass es fast schmerzte und doch nur köstlich anstachelnd wirkte.

„Fick mich… John… Deine Finger… ich… brauche dich", keuchte Sherlock atemlos, beugte sich nach vorne und verschloss Johns Lippen mit einem brennenden Kuss, bis es diesem endlich gelang, das Gel auf seine linke Hand zu schmieren (den Handschuh hatte er glücklicherweise vor Sherlocks Attacke übergestreift) und mit einem Finger in Sherlock einzudringen.

Sherlock gab Johns Lippen überraschend frei, warf seinen Kopf zurück und ein Laut, der verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen klang, war zu hören.

„Mehr…", röchelte Sherlock.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte John und tastete mit einem weiteren Finger an Sherlocks Öffnung herum.

Sherlock, der plötzlich ganz still hielt, tief ein- und ausatmete und die Augen schloss, biss sich auf die Lippen. John spürte einen Gegendruck an seinem Finger und fühlte dann, wie die Muskulatur sich entspannte und nachgab. Ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten glitten beide Finger tief in Sherlock seidig-weiches Innerstes hinein und Sherlock seufzte befriedigt. Seine Finger – die innegehalten hatten – streichelten wieder leicht verhalten über beide Erektionen, dann ließ er seine Hüften kreisen und schob sich tiefer und härter auf Johns Finger, während er seinen harten Penis an Johns pulsierendem Glied rieb.

In Johns Unterleib schwelte eine höllische Glut. Einzelne Flammen loderten und zuckten in die Höhe, immer öfter, immer schneller, bis er glaubte, seine Lunge müsse bersten und seine Finger in Sherlock müssten zerschmelzen oder brechen, so eng klammerte sich Sherlocks Muskulatur an sie, so wild bewegte er sich auf ihnen, fickte sich selbst in einem brutalen Rhythmus, bis ein heiseres Wimmern erklang und heiße Lava auf Johns Bauch spritzte. Ein Zittern durchlief Sherlocks schlanken Körper, bebte in verhaltenen Zuckungen um Johns Finger, die immer noch tief in ihm steckten, setzte sich in seinen Händen fort, die kurz innehielten - wodurch sie Johns ersehnte Eruption unabsichtlich aufhielten, aufstauten, anstachelten - und die endlich fast schüchtern, fast kraftlos die abkühlenden Spuren seiner Lust in Johns hartes Fleisch massierten.

Johns Hüften zuckten, stießen mehrfach wie automatisch in den anschmiegsam engen Ring, den Sherlocks Finger formten und endlich brach das Feuer ungehindert seine Bahn, fraß sich durch seinen Körper, durch seine Adern und explodierte schließlich in einem sprühenden Flammenregen.

Nur langsam kehrten bei beiden Männern die Lebensgeister zurück.

Sherlock schnitt eine Grimasse, als John seine Finger aus seinem Hintern zog.

„Autsch", beschwerte er sich leise und funkelte John erschöpft an.

„Frag' mich mal", erstickte John jede weitere Beschwerde im Keim. „Du hast mir fast die Finger zerquetscht."

Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich streckte, schien zu sagen _„Und wenn schon – das war es wert gewesen"._

„War meine _Performance_ wenigstens adäquat?", fragte John belustigt. „Entsprach es dem verwöhnten Geschmack?"

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Sherlocks Gesicht – so breit, dass sogar seine Augen strahlten.

„Mehr als nur _adäquat_", erklärte er bereitwillig.

„Ein Lob aus deinem Munde?", neckte John.

„Nicht, dass es dir zu Kopf steigt…", gab Sherlock zurück. „Aber ich kann es dennoch kaum erwarten, bis du wieder völlig einsatzbereit bist."

Erst in diesem Moment fiel John auf, dass Sherlock auf seinem Bein lag und dass dieses höllisch schmerzte. Wie hatte ihm das nicht auffallen können? Ach ja – Endorphine…

„Oh, verdammt Sherlock! Geh von mir runter…" Beim Anblick des Blutflecks auf seinem Verband seufzte John.

Sherlock stand betroffen neben dem Bett, immer nur noch mit dem geliehenen Oberteil bekleidet und murmelte schuldbewusst: „Es blutet wieder. Meine Schuld… tut mir leid."

Vorsichtig befühlte John sein Bein. Im schlimmsten Fall war die Naht gerissen.

„Tut es nicht", erwiderte er leicht geistesabwesend. „Du würdest es wieder tun."

„Ich bereue es nicht", gab Sherlock zu. „Aber ich bedauere es trotzdem. Ich hätte nicht… Das ist alles meine Schuld."

John hob seinen Kopf und sah, dass Sherlock betrübt zu Boden blickte. Plötzlich war alles so absurd (Sherlocks nackte Beine unter dem Pflegerkittel, seine Schußwunde, der fantastische Sex, den sie gerade gehabt hatten), dass John in prustendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sherlock erwiderte es mit einem unsicheren, irritierten Lächeln und gefurchter Stirn. Offensichtlich begriff er nicht, was bei John zu diesem Heiterkeitsausbruch geführt haben mochte.

„Deine Schuld – oder dein Verdienst", kicherte John, als er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Kommt ganz auf den Standpunkt an. Zieh' dich wieder an. Ich will nach einer Schwester klingeln. Der Verband muss gewechselt und die Wunde überprüft werden. Und dann müssen wir…" John seufzte. Was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, würde die Stimmung ganz sicher ruinieren, aber er hatte keine Wahl. „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen", erklärte er entschlossen.

„Zum Beispiel?", Sherlock zog seine Lederhose über seine Hüften während sich seine Augen misstrauisch verengten.

„Da wäre noch die winzig kleine Tatsache, dass ich eine Verlobte habe!", gab John etwas lauter zurück, als er es vorgehabt hatte. „Und über meine verpatzte Hochzeit habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mit dir zu reden. Glaub ja nicht, dass du…"

Sherlock hatte ihn aufmerksam gemustert und unterbrach ihn nun mit einem verärgerten Aufschrei.

„Hochzeit?! Das ist doch…" Ein weiterer, suchender, kalkulierender Blick. „John? Oh nein… John!" Er erbleichte leicht. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich heiraten?!"

Mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen warf John seinem Liebsten einen trotzigen Blick zu.

„Doch. Will ich. Hat mir gefallen."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Chance!"

John spitzte die Lippen.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte er gelassen. „Irgendwann werde ich dich fragen und irgendwann wirst du _Ja_ sagen."

Etwas wie Unsicherheit flackerte angesichts von Johns Bestimmtheit über Sherlocks Gesicht, doch dann fasste er sich wieder.

„Nur wenn du blaue Spitzenunterwäsche trägst", griff er eine von Johns Bemerkungen auf.

„Ich glaube nicht", lachte John. „Mir steht so was nicht. Aber an dir müsste es hinreißend aussehen. Womöglich noch besser als an…" John erbleichte. „OH GOTT! MARY! Sherlock, wir müssen dringend…" Johns schlechtes Gewissen stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„_Wir_?", fragte Sherlock lediglich kühl und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Also gut – ich!", lenkte John gereizt ein.

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich leicht angewidert.

„DU wolltest dich unbedingt in diesen Schlamassel bringen! Nun sieh zu, dass du da auch alleine wieder rauskommst. Und wenn ich bitten darf – etwas zügig. Ich werde nicht tagelang daneben stehen und wortlos zu sehen, wie du versuchst, es ihr möglichst _schonend_…"

„Ich werde es ihr schon…" unterbrach John gereizt Sherlocks Tirade, doch dann verstummte auch er mitten im Satz, denn auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer waren Schritte und laute Stimmen zu hören.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", sagte Sherlock - wieder mit diesem unangenehmen Lächeln. Dann ging er zur Tür und entfernte den Stuhl unter der Türklinke.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

An dieser Stelle sollte eigentlich Schluss sein – besser gesagt… Mary sollte zwar noch erörtert werden, aber sie sollte nicht mehr persönlich auftauchen. Es sollte noch ein Epilog folgen, in dem ich Verwirrung stiften wollte, indem ich John und Sherlock in schönen Anzügen auf dem Standesamt zeige, Mary sollte ebenfalls da sein… ich wollte den Leser ein wenig schocken, indem ich vortäusche, es wäre die Hochzeit von John und Mary, nur um dann aufzudecken, dass es die Hochzeit von John und Sherlock ist – mit Mary als Trauzeugin.

Aber gut.

Bedankt euch bei „Ampersand" auf ffde.

Ihr Review hat mich dazu gebracht, das „Mary-Problem" noch einmal zu überdenken. Und deshalb geht es jetzt noch ein bisschen weiter.

Nächstes Kapitel:

Auftritt Mary, Mycroft und Lestrade.

(Als ob ich nicht schon genügend Plotbunnys an den Knöcheln hängen hätte… *grummel*)


	10. Kapitel 9 - Version B

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 9)**

**_Der erregte Patient – Variante B_**

* * *

**Ihr lest gerade eine überarbeitete Version des 9. Kapitels. Ich wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass die ursprüngliche Fassung unter meinem Niveau wäre.**

**Ich versuche hier nun, die Szene anders zu schildern.**

**Ist dieser Versuch gelungen?**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Die ersten Küsse, die die beiden Männer tauschten waren sanft und gefühlvoll. Sie ließen sich Zeit, genossen es, den jeweils anderen zu erkunden, zu erforschen, zu liebkosen.

Bald genügten die sanften Küsse allerdings nicht mehr. Besonders bei Sherlock mischte sich rasch Ungeduld und Leidenschaft in die Zärtlichkeiten, welche sie austauschten, doch auch John war sich nach langen Monaten der Abstinenz der Nähe eines anderen Körpers mehr als bewusst. Als Sherlocks Hände schließlich etwas fahrig und nervös über Johns Arme glitten – auf und ab, auf und ab… streichelnd, verlangend - löste John seine Lippen für mehr als nur einen Atemzug von Sherlocks sündhaft-köstlichem Mund.

„Sherlock... ich weiß...", flüsterte er in einem Versuch, seinen Liebsten zu beruhigen, doch der heisere Klang seiner leisen Worte stachelte Sherlock offensichtlich nur noch mehr an, denn er ging dazu über, Johns Hals mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen zu attackieren. „Gott... Sherlock! Das hier... ist ein... ein Krankenhaus", brachte John stockend hervor, während ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt wurde, als Sherlock zielsicher alle seine erogenen Zonen (zumindest die an seinem Nacken und Hals befindlichen) aufstöberte und gnadenlos stimulierte. „Wir können doch nicht..."

„Oh, doch... wir können", hauchte Sherlock über Johns feuchtgeküsste Haut. „Wir können und wir werden." Es klang fast wie ein Knurren und die feinen Härchen auf Johns Armen stellten sich mit wohligem Erschauern auf.

Ein frustrierendes Gefühl von Wollen-und-nicht-Können machte sich in John breit. Wie lange schon hatte er so für Sherlock empfunden? _Schon immer_ – gab er sich selbst die Antwort. _Schon immer_. Er hatte es nur nie zugelassen. Hatte seine eigenen Emotionen abgetan, verneint und unterdrückt. Hatte sich ausschließlich mit Frauen verabredet, um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, den männlichen Körper – und damit unausweichlich auch Sherlock – zu sexualisieren. Hatte geglaubt, er könnte seine Sexualität steuern, seine Bisexualität einfach _vergessen_ – oder löschen, wie Sherlock das oft genug tat. Wie falsch hatte er da gelegen!

„Sherlock... ich... glaube nicht, dass ich dazu jetzt gerade in der Lage bin", gab John zu bedenken. Himmel! Wenn er jetzt keinen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, dann würde er sich noch vergessen und trotz allem... John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war verdammt schwer, noch rational zu denken, wenn Sherlocks überraschend heiße Hände über seinen Körper glitten und eine brennende Spur der Verwüstung hinterließen. „Mein Bein... ich wurde angeschossen, falls du dich noch erinnerst", gab er mit mildem Vorwurf zu Bedenken.

Sherlock sah John direkt an und John erschauerte unter der Intensität dieses Blickes, in dem sich der leichte Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, aber auch ein dunkler Hunger direkt neben tiefer Sehnsucht abzeichnete.

Ein unruhiges Licht flackerte in Sherlocks hellen Augen.

„John...", flüsterte er. „Bitte... ich... will... ich will dir _nahe_ sein." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Hätte die Worte gerne zurückgenommen, sie anders formuliert. Doch auch nach fieberhaftem Nachdenken fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein. Es war die Quintessenz seiner Wünsche. Er wollte John nahe sein. Nach fast zwei Jahren, in denen er von John getrennt gewesen war, war die Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe fast unstillbar. Sherlock fragte sich wirklich, wie er es so lange ohne ihn ausgehalten hatte. Ohne John, der so verlässlich und ohne Wenn und Aber sein Leben geteilt hatte, der immer an seiner Seite gewesen war, der ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt hatte, der sein moralischer Kompass gewesen war.

Seine Emotionen waren ihm merkwürdig vertraut. Es war fast wie in der Pubertät – in dieser unglaublich grauenhaften Phase, in der Kopf und Körper völlig widersprüchlich agierten. Diese Phase, in der Wünsche und Bedürfnisse entstanden, mit denen entweder Hirn oder Herz nicht Schritt halten konnten. Diese Irritationen als erwachsener Mann erneut zu durchleben, verwirrten Sherlock. Sein Körper wollte Dinge, die sein Verstand normalerweise ablehnte. Aber er hatte auch noch nie im Ansatz etwas Vergleichbares für einen anderen Menschen empfunden, wie er das für John tat. Er hatte auch noch nie einen Menschen wie John kennengelernt. John war… _einzigartig_. Und damit die Ausnahme von der Regel, die er sich selbst erstellt hatte. Die Regel, nach der er sich nur und ausschließlich seiner Arbeit hingeben wollte. Jetzt wollte er sich John hingeben. Ohne Hintergedanken, ohne Netz und doppelten Boden.

Er wollte John spüren. Eins mit ihm werden. Egal wie.

Mit unsicheren Beinen erhob er sich von Johns Bett und durchsuchte mit bebenden Fingern die Schränke und Schubladen in Johns Krankenzimmer.

„Was… was tust du da?", fragte John.

„Wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus. Hier muss es doch… Ah, Handschuhe... perfekt... Und hier? Ultraschallgel. Ich denke, das..." Sherlock drehte sich wieder zu John um und verstummte.

Einige Herzschläge lang schien die Zeit stillzustehen, sich ins Unendliche zu dehnen.

Ihre Blicke ruhten aufeinander… versanken ineinander… speicherten den Anblick des geliebten Menschen, verwahrten ihn unerschütterlich in ihren Erinnerungen.

Sie nahmen aber nicht nur die äußere Schale wahr (die geröteten Wangen, die geöffneten, feuchten Lippen, die glänzenden, immer noch leicht staunenden Augen, die zerwühlten Haare, das fast sichtbare Pochen der Halsschlagader) sondern warfen auch einen klarsichtigen Blick hinter die Fassade. Auf verletzte Seelen, gekränkte Gefühle, unerfüllte Sehnsüchte, auf alte Narben und frischen Schorf. Unbewusst gaben sie sich ein stummes Versprechen, das ihre Herzen miteinander verband und Ihnen – die ihr Glück noch nicht wirklich fassen konnten – eine nie gekannte Zuversicht verlieh.

„John", flüsterte Sherlock leise und schloss die Augen um diesen Moment für immer in seinem Gedankenpalast abzuspeichern. Er öffnete sie erst wieder, als er Johns ebenfalls geflüstertes „_Ja_" vernahm.

Ein Beben lief durch Sherlocks Glieder und ließ ihn erzittern. Vage wurde er sich der Gegenstände in seinen Händen bewusst und er ging wieder zurück zu John. Er hielt ihm Handschuhe und Gel hin und John nahm es ihm ab.

„Ich denke, du weißt…", fing Sherlock an, doch dann konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, den Satz auch zu beenden.

„Ja, ich habe eine ungefähre Vorstellung", erwiderte John trocken. Das leichte Zwinkern in seinen Augen war Sherlock trotz des leicht spöttischen Tonfalls Beruhigung und Ermunterung genug.

Sherlock entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und Socken und streifte seine Lederhose ab. Seine Unterhose folgte gleich darauf und vergrößerte den Stapel von Kleidungsstücken auf dem Fußboden. Von der Taille abwärts nackt, kletterte er zurück auf Johns Bett und hockte sich rittlings auf dessen Schoß.

Ein zweistimmiges Seufzen erfüllte den Raum als sich ihre Erektionen berührten, verhalten aneinander rieben und der Wunsch nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit langsam aber stetig von Erregung und Lust überstrahlt wurde.

Ihre sinnlichen, langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen erfüllten beide Männer mit steigendem Verlangen.

„John…" seufzte Sherlock, beugte sich dann nach vorne und verschloss Johns Lippen mit einem überraschend brennenden Kuss, der Johns Leidenschaft endgültig entflammte.

„Meine Güte, Sherlock…", stöhnte John, als Sherlock seine Lippen wieder freigab und stattdessen seine Hand um ihre beiden Erektionen schloss.

John schnappte nach Luft, als bei Sherlocks sanften, reibenden Bewegungen fiebrige Erregung seinen Unterleib durchzog.

Der erste Beweis ihres Verlangens bildete sich an den Spitzen ihrer Erektionen und wurde von einem behutsamen Daumen auf der heißen Haut verrieben.

Der Druck von Sherlocks Fingern nahm zu, seine massierenden Bewegungen wurden etwas schneller, sein Atem beschleunigte sich und eine leichte Röte stahl sich in seine Wangen.

Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick und ein noch unglaublicheres Gefühl und John versank in beidem. Ein tiefes, verstörendes Sehnen ergriff von ihm Besitz und seine Hand legte sich in Sherlocks Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge über die vollen Lippen, die sich für ihn bereitwillig öffneten und dann küsste er Sherlock mit einem Hunger, wie er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben empfunden hatte.

Undeutlich nahm er wahr, wie ihm unsichere Finger das vergessene Gel und den Handschuh in die Hand drückten.

„John…", flüsterte Sherlock in ihren Kuss und John hörte sich selbst „_Okay_" flüstern.

Ohne den Kuss zu beenden, streifte John – nicht ohne Mühe – den Handschuh über und schmierte sich etwas von dem Gel auf zwei seiner Finger. Behutsam streichelte er über Sherlocks Oberschenkel und glitt höher, bis er dessen Öffnung unter dem hauchdünnen Latex seiner Fingerspitzen spürte.

Sherlock unterbrach den Kuss und hielt plötzlich ganz still. Er atmete tief ein und aus und schloss seine Augen, biss sich auf die Lippen. John beobachtete ihn völlig fasziniert. Er spürte einen leichten Gegendruck an seinen Fingern und fühlte dann, wie die Muskulatur sich entspannte und nachgab. Ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten glitten beide Finger tief in Sherlock seidig-weiches Innerstes hinein und Sherlock seufzte befriedigt. Seine Hand – die innegehalten hatte – streichelte wieder leicht verhalten über beide Erektionen.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte John leise und drückte seinen Kopf tiefer in die Kissen unter ihm. Er glaubte, Sherlocks Herzschlag im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen zu spüren. Die Hitze, die seine Finger umschloss stachelte das Feuer zwischen seinen Beinen nur noch mehr an. Er spürte das Pulsieren von Sherlocks hartem Glied an seiner eigenen Erektion und seine Hüften zuckten automatisch nach oben. Mit seiner freien Hand glitt er unter den Pflegerkittel, den Sherlock immer noch trug und streichelte über seine Brust.

Sherlock warf seinen Kopf zurück und ein langegezogenes Stöhnen war zu hören.

Leidenschaftliche Begierde züngelte durch Johns ganzen Körper. Einzelne Flammen loderten und zuckten in die Höhe, immer öfter, immer schneller, bis er glaubte, seine Lunge müsse bersten und seine Finger in Sherlock müssten zerschmelzen oder brechen, so eng klammerte sich Sherlocks Muskulatur an sie.

Dann durchlief ein Zittern Sherlocks schlanken Körper.

John spürte die verhaltenen Zuckungen um seine Finger, die immer noch tief in Sherlock verborgen waren. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal… ein keuchendes Atemholen, das wie ein Schluchzen klang… eine brüchige Stimme, die „_John_" flüsterte… und weißes Sperma, das auf Johns Bauch spritzte.

John biss sich auf die Lippen, sein eigener Höhepunkt war nur einen Wimpernschlag entfernt. Sherlocks Finger umspannten nun Johns Männlichkeit, nahmen ihre Bewegungen aber fast schüchtern, fast kraftlos wieder auf.

John stöhnte. Es war nicht genug. Automatisch schloss sich seine freie Hand um Sherlocks Finger, führten sie in einem schnelleren Rhythmus an seinem harten Schaft auf und ab.

Oh ja… das war es… Johns Augen schlossen sich, sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei… Seine Hüften zuckten, stießen mehrfach wie automatisch in den engen Ring, den seine und Sherlocks Finger formten und endlich brachen die Wogen seiner Lust über ihm zusammen und er ergoss sich pulsierend über ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände.

Nur langsam kehrten bei beiden Männern die Lebensgeister zurück.

Sherlock schnitt eine Grimasse, als John seine Finger aus seinem Hintern zog.

„Autsch", beschwerte er sich leise und funkelte John erschöpft an.

„Frag' mich mal", erstickte John jede weitere Beschwerde im Keim. „Du hast mir fast die Finger zerquetscht."

Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich streckte, schien zu sagen _„Und wenn schon – das war es wert gewesen"._

„War es wenigstens adäquat?", fragte John belustigt. „Entsprach es dem verwöhnten Geschmack?"

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Sherlocks Gesicht – so breit, dass sogar seine Augen strahlten.

„Mehr als nur _adäquat_", erklärte er bereitwillig.

„Ein Lob aus deinem Munde?", neckte John. Erst in diesem Moment fiel John auf, dass Sherlock auf seinem Bein lag und dass dieses höllisch schmerzte. Wie hatte ihm das nicht auffallen können? Ach ja – Endorphine…

„Oh, verdammt Sherlock! Geh von mir runter…" Beim Anblick des Blutflecks auf seinem Verband seufzte John.

Sherlock stand betroffen neben dem Bett, immer nur noch mit dem geliehenen Oberteil bekleidet und murmelte schuldbewusst: „Es blutet wieder. Meine Schuld… tut mir leid."

Vorsichtig befühlte John sein Bein. Im schlimmsten Fall war die Naht gerissen.

„Tut es nicht", erwiderte er leicht geistesabwesend. „Du würdest es wieder tun."

„Ich bereue es nicht", gab Sherlock zu. „Aber ich bedauere es trotzdem. Ich hätte nicht… Das ist alles meine Schuld."

John hob seinen Kopf und sah, dass Sherlock betrübt zu Boden blickte. Plötzlich war alles so absurd (Sherlocks nackte Beine unter dem Pflegerkittel, seine Schusswunde, der fantastische Sex, den sie gerade gehabt hatten), dass John in prustendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sherlock erwiderte es mit einem unsicheren, irritierten Lächeln und gefurchter Stirn. Offensichtlich begriff er nicht, was bei John zu diesem Heiterkeitsausbruch geführt haben mochte.

„Deine Schuld – oder dein Verdienst", kicherte John, als er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. „Kommt ganz auf den Standpunkt an. Zieh' dich wieder an. Ich will nach einer Schwester klingeln. Der Verband muss gewechselt und die Wunde überprüft werden. Und dann müssen wir…" John seufzte. Was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, würde die Stimmung ganz sicher ruinieren, aber er hatte keine Wahl. „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen", erklärte er entschlossen.

„Zum Beispiel?", Sherlock zog seine Lederhose über seine Hüften während sich seine Augen misstrauisch verengten.

„Da wäre noch die winzig kleine Tatsache, dass ich eine Verlobte habe!", gab John etwas lauter zurück, als er es vorgehabt hatte. „Und über meine verpatzte Hochzeit habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mit dir zu reden. Glaub ja nicht, dass du…"

Sherlock hatte ihn aufmerksam gemustert und unterbrach ihn nun mit einem verärgerten Aufschrei.

„Hochzeit?! Das ist doch…" Ein weiterer, suchender, kalkulierender Blick. „John? Oh nein… John!" Er erbleichte leicht. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich heiraten?!"

Mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen warf John seinem Liebsten einen trotzigen Blick zu.

„Doch. Will ich. Hat mir gefallen."

Sherlock schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Keine Chance!"

John spitzte die Lippen.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte er gelassen. „Irgendwann werde ich dich fragen und irgendwann wirst du _Ja_ sagen."

Etwas wie Unsicherheit flackerte angesichts von Johns Bestimmtheit über Sherlocks Gesicht, doch dann fasste er sich wieder.

„Nur wenn du blaue Spitzenunterwäsche trägst", griff er eine von Johns Bemerkungen auf.

„Ich glaube nicht", lachte John. „Mir steht so was nicht. Aber an dir müsste es hinreißend aussehen. Womöglich noch besser als an…" John erbleichte. „OH GOTT! MARY! Sherlock, wir müssen dringend…" Johns schlechtes Gewissen stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„_Wir_?", fragte Sherlock lediglich kühl und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Also gut – ich!", lenkte John gereizt ein.

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich leicht angewidert.

„DU wolltest dich unbedingt in diesen Schlamassel bringen! Nun sieh zu, dass du da auch alleine wieder rauskommst. Und wenn ich bitten darf – etwas zügig. Ich werde nicht tagelang daneben stehen und wortlos zu sehen, wie du versuchst, es ihr möglichst _schonend_…"

„Ich werde es ihr schon…" unterbrach John gereizt Sherlocks Tirade, doch dann verstummte auch er mitten im Satz, denn auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer waren Schritte und laute Stimmen zu hören.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", sagte Sherlock - wieder mit diesem unangenehmen Lächeln. Dann ging er zur Tür und entfernte den Stuhl unter der Türklinke.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

Nächste Woche geht es dann irgendwann ganz normal mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter.


	11. Ein Skandal im Krankenzimmer

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 10)**

**_Ein Skandal im Krankenzimmer_**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich leicht angewidert.

„DU wolltest dich unbedingt in diesen Schlamassel bringen! Nun sieh zu, dass du da auch alleine wieder rauskommst. Und wenn ich bitten darf – etwas zügig. Ich werde nicht tagelang daneben stehen und wortlos zu sehen, wie du versuchst, es ihr möglichst _schonend_…"

„Ich werde es ihr schon…" unterbrach John gereizt Sherlocks Tirade, doch dann verstummte auch er mitten im Satz, denn auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer waren Schritte und laute Stimmen zu hören.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", sagte Sherlock - wieder mit diesem unangenehmen Lächeln. Dann ging er zur Tür und entfernte den Stuhl unter der Türklinke.

„Sherlock!", mahnte John.

„_DU_ hat ihren Namen laut ausgesprochen", gab Sherlock säuerlich zurück. „Damit hast du sie praktisch heraufbeschworen."

„Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn…", fuhr John ihn an, lauschte dann jedoch auf die Stimmen im Flur, die kontinuierlich näher gekommen waren, und die jetzt klar zu verstehen waren.

Mycrofts klar akzentuierte Stimme war selbst durch die Tür deutlich zu hören.

„Miss Morstan, ich kann Ihnen versichern…"

„Mister Holmes", klang Marys Stimme etwas gedämpfter in den Raum und Sherlock zog eine Grimasse, „wenn Sie nicht so-fort beiseite treten, garantiere ich für nichts!"

Sowohl John als auch Sherlock lauschten den weiteren Entwicklungen, die sich wie ein Hörspiel vor ihnen entfalteten, mit angehaltenem Atem und einer gewissen perversen Neugierde.

„Glaubst du…?", flüsterte Sherlock John zu.

„Psssst", machte John nur und horchte weiter.

„Es gibt absolut keinen Grund…" Mycrofts Stimme war anzuhören, dass er gestresst war.

„Ich brauche keinen Grund!", keifte Mary. „Ich will zu meinem Mann!"

„Zu Ihrem Verlobten", korrigierte Mycroft, ohne daran zu denken, was ihm diese Verbesserung der aufgebrachten Braut vor wenigen Tagen eingebracht hatte. „Falls er das überhaupt noch ist…"

Johns Augenbrauen hoben sich und er warf Sherlock einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete.

„Okay – das reicht jetzt!", erklang Marys Stimme mit einer Ruhe, die unheilvoller zu sein schien, als ihr vorheriges Geschrei. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was Sie damit gemeint haben – aber ich gehe da jetzt rein. Und Sie werden mich nicht daran hindern!"

„Miss Morstan, das ist nun wirklich nicht… AU!"

Bei Mycrofts Schmerzenslaut erhellte sich Sherlocks Gesicht mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

„Mary – nicht doch!"

Johns Stirn furchte sich. Das war doch Gregs Stimme gewesen? Warum war er auch hier? Doch bevor er dieser Frage weitere Beachtung schenken konnte, flog die Tür auf und seine Verlobte stand auf der Schwelle.

Im Hintergrund stand Mycroft auf einem Bein, das Gesicht eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse.

Sherlock deduzierte mit sensationslüsterner Befriedigung, dass Miss Morstan seinem Bruder ihren Pfennigabsatz zielgenau in seinen großen Zeh gerammt hatte.

„John… oh, John", rief Mary mit wässriger Stimme erleichtert aus und machte zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein. Dann bemerkte sie Sherlock. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. „Oh. Sherlock." Es war mehr eine kühle Feststellung, als ein Gruß. Ihr Blick flackerte zurück zu John. „John, was tut _er_ hier?" Ihre Kopfbewegung zeigte eindeutig, dass sie sich auf Sherlocks Anwesenheit bezog.

John streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und nach einem kurzen Zögern trat sie an sein Bett und legte ihre Hand in seine.

„Mary… ich weiß, das ist vielleicht ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt…", fing John an, doch dann wusste er unter Marys fragendem Blick nicht mehr weiter.

Gott, er hatte geglaubt, diese Frau zu lieben, doch jetzt, da Sherlock wieder da war und seine Gefühle, sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte…

Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass es nie mehr als eine tiefe, innige Freundschaft gewesen war, die er für Mary empfunden hatte und er schämte sich.

In einer fragenden, zärtlich-besorgten und so schmerzlich vertrauten Geste legte Mary ihre Hand an Johns Wange. Oft hatte sie ihn auf diese Weise berührt und jedes Mal war ein tiefer Trost von ihrer Berührung ausgegangen. Doch jetzt blieb John dieser Trost versagt. Ihre Freundlichkeit, ihre Zuneigung, ihr geduldiges, warmes Wesen drang nicht mehr unter seine Haut, sondern kratzte nur noch an der Oberfläche.

„Mary, ich…" fing John an, doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie Ihre Finger von meinem… von John lassen würden", erklang Sherlocks schneidend kalte Stimme und sowohl Marys als auch Johns Kopf flogen entsetzt und empört zu ihm herum. „Sie können darüber hinaus Ihre Verlobung als gelöst betrachten", fuhr Sherlock ungerührt und unerbittlich fort.

Johns Augen schossen Blitze, die Sherlock jedoch völlig ignorierte, während sich Mary geschockt an ihren Verlobten wandte.

„Was… John?", stammelte sie und John hörte an ihrer etwas zu hohen Tonlage, dass zu einem hysterischen Anfall nicht mehr viel fehlte. „Was hat er da gerade gesagt?"

„Mary, ich…" fing John an und wusste wieder nicht weiter. Er streichelte ihr begütigend die Hand, doch sie entzog sie ihm abrupt.

„Was – zur Hölle – geht hier vor?", schrie sie mit spitzer Stimme.

„Nicht sehr damenhaft, ihre Ausdrucksweise", warf Sherlock mit herablassender Arroganz ein. „Jetzt mal im Ernst, John – was hast du nur an ihr gefunden?"

„Sherlock!", rief John zornig und aufgebracht aus.

„Darüber hinaus neigt sie durchaus zu Gewalttätigkeiten", pflichtete Mycroft – der immer noch leicht humpelte – seinem Bruder bei.

Hinter Mycroft trat nun auch Lestrade in den Raum, der sich seither im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Hey! Gentlemen!", versuchte er, die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Mary fuhr herum.

„Das muss ich mir von keinem von euch bieten lassen!", brauste sie auf. „John…" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Verlobten um, und erstarrte. Der Blick, den ihr Verlobter und sein Freund hinter ihrem Rücken getauscht hatten und dessen Zeuge sie dank ihrer plötzlichen Drehung geworden war, war kein Blick gewesen, wie ihn bloße Freunde einander schenkten. „Oh nein…", flüsterte sie geschockt. „John… sag, dass das nicht wahr ist…" Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie hielt sich automatisch an Johns Bett fest.

Im Nu war John aus seinem Bett gesprungen und hatte – seiner blutenden Wunde ungeachtet – seine Arme um sie geschlungen um zu verhindern, dass sie stürzte. Er war sich dabei Sherlocks missbilligendem Blick völlig bewusst und es scherte ihn kein bisschen.

„Okay – alle Mann sofort raus hier!" kommandierte John und fasste jeden der Anwesenden scharf ins Auge. Obwohl er lediglich mit diesem lächerlichen Krankenhaus-Flügelhemdchen bekleidet war, war in den Gesichtern der anderen Männer doch nur widerwilliger Respekt zu lesen. „Ich will mit meiner… mit Miss Morstan alleine sprechen."

Lestrade zog sich als Erster widerspruchslos zurück, Mycroft folgte ihm stumm, nur Sherlock verharrte auf seinem Platz.

„John, du…"

John riss nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

„Ich sagte: ALLE!", presste er mühsam beherrscht zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. „Hörst du schlecht, Sherlock?!"

Sherlock wirkte über diese Zurechtweisung erschüttert – er schien sie nicht erwartet zu haben. Unschlüssig blickte er zur Tür hin, in der noch sein Bruder stand.

„Komm…", sagte Mycroft leise und nickte kurz in Richtung Flur.

Unwillig und widerstrebend bewegte sich Sherlock auf Mycroft zu, der die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss zog, als alle drei Männer den Raum verlassen hatten.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

„Warum musstest du dich einmischen, Mycroft?", fuhr Sherlock seinen Bruder an, kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Wenn ich nicht dabei bin, wird sie ihn überreden, dass er sie wieder zurücknimmt!"

Mycroft musterte ihn ruhig.

„So wenig Vertrauen in die Standhaftigkeit deines…" Sein Blick glitt an Sherlock auf und ab. „Deines _Bloggers_?", fragte er schließlich mit einem leicht anzüglich-arroganten Lächeln.

Sherlock musterte ihn verdrossen.

„John hat ein viel zu weiches Herz."

Dieser Erwiderung gönnte Mycroft ein halbes Schulterzucken.

„Von diesem weichen Herz hast du auch schon profitiert. Immerhin hat er dir ohne großes Federlesen vollständig verziehen. Ich hoffe, du hast die Gelegenheit, die ich dir verschafft habe, endlich genutzt und dich ihm erklärt?"

Sherlock rollte genervt mit den Augen und fing an, auf dem Flur hin- und herzulaufen.

„Du weißt sehr gut, dass wir gerade… _intim_ _waren_", schleuderte er Mycroft mit einem giftigen Seitenblick zu. „Also frag nicht so dumm. Natürlich habe ich ihm alles gesagt", schloss er mit deutlicher Herablassung.

„Du wärst nicht der Erste, der bedeutungslosen Sex hat", erklärte Mycroft gelangweilt.

Sherlock bremste abrupt ab und blieb stehen.

„Es hat etwas bedeutet", antwortete er mit kühler Würde. „Mehr musst du nicht wissen."

„Dann verstehe ich deine Bedenken nicht", entgegnete Mycroft ungerührt. „Er wird zweifellos die richtigen Worte finden, um ihr die Situation zu erklären und die Verlobung zu lösen."

Diesen Moment wählte Lestrade, um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu bringen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er stumm auf einem der Stühle im Flur gesessen und den Wortwechsel der beiden Brüder mit wachsender Verwirrung verfolgt. Nun jedoch stand er auf.

„Moment mal…", fragte er langsam. „Einen Augenblick. Auszeit. Wie war das gerade?" Sein irritierter Blick fiel auf Sherlock. „Du und John… ihr…"

Sherlock unterbrach ihn ungeduldig.

„Wie genau müssen Sie es wissen, um es zu begreifen, Lestrade? Genügt der Euphemismus _Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht_ oder ist Ihnen ein _wir haben einander erkannt_ - im biblischen Sinne - angenehmer?"

Lestrade riss ungläubig die Augen auf und griff haltsuchend nach der Wand. Mycroft schob ihm ungewöhnlich entgegenkommend einen Stuhl zu, worauf sich Lestrade dankbar fallen ließ. Nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf den Inspector, schraubte Mycroft den Griff seines allgegenwärtigen Regenschirms ab.

Überrascht beobachtete Sherlock wie am Ende des Griffes – normalerweise im Inneren des Schirms verborgen – ein kleines Behältnis, einem Reagenzglas nicht unähnlich, zum Vorschein kam. Der Kork-Verschluss - welchen Mycroft nun abzog - war mit dem Ende des Griffs verbunden. Mycroft reichte Lestrade das Reagenzglas, in dem eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit sachte vor sich hin schwappte und fragte: „Whiskey?"

„Danke", sagte Lestrade erschöpft, nahm das Reagenzglas entgegen, setzte es an seinen Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Das ist also in deinem Regenschirm!", brach es unvermittelt aus Sherlock heraus.

Mycroft musterte ihn herablassend.

„Was dachtest du denn? Ein Stilett? Ein Gewehr?" Er schüttelte indigniert den Kopf. „Ich bin doch nicht James Bond."

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

Spazierstöcke mit Schnapsbehälter gibt es wirklich…

Es gibt sie zwar nicht bei Regenschirmen, aber nehmen wir einfach mal an, es war eine Sonderanfertigung für Mycroft.


	12. das letzte Problem

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 11)**

_**Das letzte Problem**_

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

John hatte seinen Arm um Marys Schulter gelegt und führte sie zu seinem Bett. Er musste sich hinsetzen. Nach seinem kurzen Ausbruch merkte er nun, wie sein Bein erneut zu schmerzen begann.

Er zog dieses Bein leicht nach und obwohl Mary an seiner Seite so still war, wie es eigentlich nur die Folge eines Schocks sein konnte, bemerkte sie es mit den sicheren Instinkten einer liebenden Frau.

Sie blieb stehen und ihr Blick glitt suchend über seine Beine. Natürlich bemerkte sie den roten Fleck, der sich auf seinem Verband abzeichnete. Er war auch nur schwer zu übersehen.

„Mein Gott, John!", rief sie aus. „Du blutest ja. Sofort legst du dich wieder hin."

„Hatte ich vor", erklärte John mit einem reuigen Lächeln und folgte ihrem Vorschlag.

„Ich hole sofort eine Schwester…"

„Nein, Mary", widersprach er und fing ihre beiden Hände ein. „Das hat Zeit. Ich… wir… wir müssen reden."

Nur widerstrebend folgte sie dem sanften Zug seiner Arme und ließ sich auf der Kante seines Bettes nieder.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das müssen… ich… ich verstehe, dass die Umstände vielleicht… Was ich meine, ist… du musst mir nichts beichten. Ich… ich verzeihe dir."

„Mary?", rief John verwundert aus. „Es geht hier nicht darum, ob du mir verzeihst… Es geht darum, dass ich dich nicht heiraten kann." Entsetzt über sich selbst, klappte er seinen Mund zu. _Sehr feinfühlig, John_, schalt er sich insgeheim. _Das hätte Sherlock selbst nicht besser machen können._

Während sie ihn unverwandt ansah, sammelten sich in ihren Augen Tränen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch es war kein Laut zu hören.

John schluckte krampfhaft. Es tat ihm leid, ihr diesen Schmerz zuzufügen, doch der Doktor in ihm riet ihm, es schnell und gründlich zu tun. Wie ein Pflaster, das rasch abgerissen werden muss, damit es weniger weh tut.

„Mary… es… es tut mir leid, dass du es auf dies Weise erfahren musstest." Reichlich unbeholfen streichelte er ihre Hände.

Mary gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, blickte kurz auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und sah dann ungläubig zu ihm auf.

„Dann ist es wahr? Du und…_ER_?"

John atmete tief durch.

„Ja. Es tut mir leid, Mary, aber…"

Mit einem Ruck entzog sie ihm ihre Hände.

„Hör auf, mir so einen Scheiß zu erzählen!", unterbrach sie ihn wütend. Die Tränen liefen ihr nun über die plötzlich blutleeren Wangen. „Es tut dir doch kein Stück leid!"

Dieses Verhalten war John von seiner Braut nicht gewohnt.

„Mary! Ich meine, ich verstehe ja, dass du aufgebracht bist…"

„Ach ja? Das verstehst du also?", fauchte sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. John bemerkte, dass ihre Hand bebte. „Einen Dreck verstehst du! Hat _dich_ der Mann, den _du liebst_ verlassen?", schleuderte sie ihm anklagend entgegen.

„Ja – zwei Jahre lang…", erwiderte John. Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund, bevor er näher darüber nachdenken konnte. Doch als sein Gehirn begriff, was seine Stimmbänder da gerade angerichtet hatten, kam es sich wie ein gemeiner Schuft vor. Er hatte es ihr doch schonend beibringen wollen! Und was tat er? Belästigte sie mit _seinem_ vergangenen Herzweh! Etwas ängstlich wartete er auf ihre Reaktion. Doch die erwartete Ohrfeige blieb aus.

Stattdessen starrte sie ihn wortlos an. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen schwammen in Tränen und nicht nur ihre Wangen waren blass, auch ihre Lippen waren nun weiß. Ihre Arme zuckten nach vorne, ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Brust, ein bittender, verzweifelter Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht.

„Oh… oh Gott… ich… John…" Sie schluchzte kurz auf, als sie begriff, dass er sie nicht in seine Arme schließen würde. „Aber wie… wie kann das sein? Wieso… bist du plötzlich schwul geworden?"

Sanft, aber bestimmt, entfernte er ihre Finger von seinem Oberkörper und hielt sie stattdessen wieder in seinen eigenen Händen.

„Ich bin nicht plötzlich schwul geworden. Ich bin bisexuell. Ich war es schon immer." Erleichterung durchströmte ihn bei seinen eigenen Worten. War es unrecht, dass er sich durch diese Beichte so befreit fühlte wie schon lange nicht mehr?

Sie entzog ihm ihre Finger nicht mehr, beließ sie in dem lockeren Griff seiner Hände. Ihre Tränen waren bereits versiegt. Unglaube und ein langsames, widerstrebendes Begreifen spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick wieder.

„Das… ist nicht der John Watson, den ich kennengelernt habe", äußerte sie mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfschütteln.

In ihrer Bemerkung steckte so viel Wahrheit, dass John sich genötigt sah, eine Erklärung abzugeben.

„Möglich", stimmte er ihr mit leiser Stimme zu und atmete tief ein. „Als damals vor zwei Jahren Sherlock… _gesprungen_ ist und ich glaubte… er wäre… tot…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen, musste einen Moment innehalten – zu sehr schmerzte die bloße Erinnerung an diese dunklen Tage, „da ist ein Teil von mir ebenfalls gestorben." Sein Daumen streichelte geistesabwesend über ihren Handrücken. „Ohne ihn… war ich ein Schatten meiner selbst."

Mary legte eine Hand auf die seine. Offensichtlich ertrug sie das Streicheln nicht mehr. Der Schmerz, den er ihr mit seinen Worten zugefügt hatte, stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er fühlte sich so schuldig wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Wären wir jemals glücklich miteinander geworden?", fragte sie ihn verzagt.

„Möglicherweise. Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ehrlich und entzog ihr seine Hände.

Für einen Moment verharrte ihr Blick auf ihren leeren Händen. Sachte berührte sie ihren Verlobungsring. Dann sah sie auf.

„Wenn du ihn so liebst… was war _ich_ denn dann die ganze Zeit über für dich?", fragte sie mit wässriger Stimme.

John befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Der zweitwichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben", antwortete er entschlossen.

Ein verlorener Blick traf ihn. Mit leiser, fast brüchiger Stimme fragte sie: „_Nach_ Sherlock?"

„Nach Sherlock."

„Sogar als du geglaubt hast, er wäre tot?" Ihr Kummer, ihre Enttäuschung, ihr Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein, war in jeder einzelnen Silbe zu hören.

Sie so zu sehen, tat John in der Seele weh. Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen, sie zu verletzen. Sie hatte ihm monatelang Halt und Stütze gegeben und er… ließ sie vor dem Altar sitzen. Das war nicht die Art und Weise auf die er ihr ihre Güte und Freundlichkeit hatte vergelten wollen.

„Sogar dann", bestätigte er und ihr weher Blick traf ihn mitten ins Herz. „Mary…", flüsterte er und fühlte sich hilflos.

„Ich entlasse dich aus deiner Verpflichtung." Ihre Stimme war leise und betrübt, aber gefasst. „Unsere Verlobung ist hiermit gelöst." Ihre Finger spielten wieder an ihrem Verlobungsring herum.

Grenzenlose Erleichterung durchflutete John, dennoch nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm und er wollte irgendetwas für sie tun… einige tröstende Worte… eine versöhnliche Geste…

„Danke", sagte er. „Ich… wenn – wenn du willst, dann kannst du den Ring gern behalten."

Ein scharfer, flammender Blick traf ihn und er zuckte fast ein wenig zurück.

„Ich hätte ihn dir mit Wonne bereits an den Kopf geworfen. Aber das Scheiß-Ding geht nicht mehr ab. Du hast ihn zu klein gekauft!", schleuderte sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen. „Nicht einmal meine Ring-Größe konntest du dir merken! So wenig wichtig war ich dir!"

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

_**Zwei Wochen später…**_

Sherlock betrat das Treppenhaus eines typischen Londoner Mietshauses der etwas gehobeneren, moderneren Kategorie. Es war so ganz anders, als die dunklen, geliebten Stiegen, die zu seiner eigenen Wohnung in der Baker Street führten – zu der Wohnung, die er seit einigen Tagen wieder mit John teilte. Langsam, fast bedächtig erklomm er die Treppe bis in den zweiten Stock. Dort angekommen, betrachtete er kurz die drei Wohnungstüren, die auf dieser Etage angesiedelt waren.

Mit einem entschlossenen Zug um den Mund presste Sherlock seinen Zeigefinger auf die Klingel, welche sich unter dem Namensschild _M. Morstan _befand.

Er lauschte auf das _Ding-Dong_ der Klingel (in einem schlecht abgestimmten Akkord) und auf die leichtfüßigen Schritte der Wohnungsinhaberin.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sherlock straffte seine Schultern.

„Ja?" Mary Morstans verbindliches Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen als sie ihren Besucher erkannte. „Oh. Sie! Was wollen _Sie_ denn hier?", fragte sie ihn in kühl.

„Wieso tragen Sie immer noch seinen Ring?", platzte Sherlock reichlich undiplomatisch heraus und biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, weil er von seinem sorgfältig zurechtgelegten Plan abgewichen war. Doch der Anblick des Schmuckstückes an ihrem Ringfinger hatte alle anderen Gedanken in den Hintergrund treten lassen.

„Er geht nicht mehr ab! Wieso? Wollen _Sie_ ihn vielleicht tragen?", bemerkte sie schnippisch.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", kehrte Sherlock wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurück.

„Nein", erwiderte sie unfreundlich und machte Anstalten, die Tür wieder zu schließen. „Verschwinden Sie wieder!"

„Ich würde es vorziehen, gewisse Dinge nicht hier im Treppenhaus zu erörtern und ich würde es ebenfalls vorziehen, ihr Türschloss nicht zu zerstören, um mir Zutritt zu ihrer Wohnung zu verschaffen." Er ließ seine kleine Ansprache für einige Sekunden in ihr Bewusstsein einsickern. „Aber ich bin dazu durchaus bereit und in der Lage."

Mary musterte ihn feindselig, doch dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Von mir aus. Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", sagte sie und hielt die Tür für ihn auf.

Sherlock trat ein und wartete, bis sie vorausging. Er folgte ihr in einen zartgelb getünchten Raum mit zwei großen Fenstern, der mit neuen Möbeln ausgestattet war. Richtig – John hatte von einer Erbschaft erzählt… Mit einer widerwilligen Handbewegung bot sie ihm einen Platz auf einem der unbequem wirkenden Stühle an, die um einen massiven, runden Esstisch gruppiert standen. Er setzte sich und sie wählte einen ihm gegenüberliegenden Platz aus.

„Mary…", fing Sherlock an – in dem Versuch, behutsam vorzugehen. Doch ihre scharfe Stimme unterbrach ihn augenblicklich.

„Für _Sie_ – immer noch _Miss Morstan_! Sie haben ja selbst sehr gründlich dafür gesorgt, dass ich diesen Namen behalten musste – dann benutzten Sie ihn auch gefälligst!" Sie saß sehr aufrecht auf ihrem Stuhl und bedachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick.

Sherlock erkannte diesen Treffer mit einem leichten Kopfnicken an. Ihre Haltung nötigte ihm widerwilligen Respekt ab. Er hatte sich – nach Mycrofts Bericht und Warnung – auf alles gefasst gemacht. Von wütenden Attacken mit einem Küchenmesser, bis zu tränenreichem Flehen. Ihre Kälte und Beherrschung kam für ihn zwar etwas unerwartet, erleichterte ihm sein Vorhaben allerdings immens.

Seine Hände lagen in einer offenen Geste auf der Tischplatte und er erwiderte ihren kalten Blick mit einer – für ihn – ungewohnten Ruhe.

„Ich bedauere, was ich Ihnen angetan habe." Er zögerte kurz, wich für Sekundenbruchteile ihrem aufgebracht-verblüfften Blick aus und fuhr dann fort: „Dennoch… ich würde es wieder tun."

Sie schüttelte sehr langsam ihren Kopf, als ob sie nicht glauben könnte, was er da gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung, was Sie mir angetan haben." Sie sprach sehr deutlich und mit nüchternem Tonfall. Doch das hektische – gut sichtbare - Pochen ihrer Halsschlagader teilte Sherlock mit, dass sie kurz davor war, die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Sie haben mir den Mann gestohlen!" schleuderte sie ihm anklagend entgegen. „Und alles, was ich jetzt noch kann, ist, von weitem dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit _Ihnen_ glücklich wird!" Ein verstörter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

Verstört, gedemütigt, hilflos und so unglaublich zornig, dass Sherlock eine seiner seltenen, mitfühlenden Regungen für sie empfand. Dennoch blieb sein Mitleid mit ihr seltsam abstrakt, denn seiner Meinung nach hatte er mit seinem Dazwischentreten allen einen Gefallen getan. Mary hatte ein leichtes Helfersyndrom, war selbst eine starke Persönlichkeit und liebte es daher, wenn sie den Mann an ihrer Seite leiten, lenken, stützen - aber auch beherrschen konnte. Und John mochte vieles sein – aber er war ganz sicher nicht beherrschbar. Alle Eigenschaften, die John für Sherlock anziehend machten, mussten Mary demzufolge ein Gräuel sein. John war für Sherlock eine tägliche Offenbarung, eine wundervolle, nie endende Herausforderung und fast hätte ihn sein Stolz und seine Furcht, sich zu offenbaren, daran gehindert, dieses Glück auch genießen zu dürfen.

Sherlock verschränkte seine Finger ineinander, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme sanft und von einer leisen Traurigkeit erfüllt.

„Ich weiß genau, was Sie jetzt gerade durchmachen, Miss Morstan. Ich habe selbst ein Jahr lang in dieser Hölle verbracht… von dem Tag an, an dem John Sie kennengelernt hat."

Mary fixierte ihn wortlos. Ihre Unterlippe bebte. Dann brach von einer Sekunde ihre Haltung in sich zusammen. Sie schlug beide Hände vor ihr Gesicht und fing an, bitterlich zu weinen.

Zwischen ihren Tränenströmen erging sie sich immer wieder in wütenden Beschimpfungen gegenüber Sherlock. Mit erstickter Stimme zerpflückte sie seinen Charakter, bevor sie in sich in Selbstmitleid erging und sich schließlich vollständig ihrer Verzweiflung ergab. Als letzte Stufe folgte eine gewisse melancholische Akzeptanz.

Während der ganzen Zeit saß Sherlock stumm da und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Es war seine Strafe, seine Buße, seine Sühne dafür, dass er ihr den Liebsten genommen hatte – und er nahm sie an.

Er berührte sie nicht, versuchte nicht, sie tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen, denn er wusste, sie hätte es als Hohn empfunden. Aber er brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser, kochte ihr eine Tasse Tee, reichte ihr frische Taschentücher.

Er neidete ihr die Tränenflut, mit der sie sich Luft verschaffte. Er selbst hatte die letzten 12 Monate keine Tränen gehabt, hätte sich diese Gefühlsaufwallung in seiner Situation auch gar nicht erlauben können und wäre beinahe daran zugrunde gegangen.

Mit nur noch leicht bebenden Schultern schnaubte Mary kräftig in eines der Taschentücher, das Sherlock ihr gegeben hatte. Mit einem weiteren Taschentuch wischte sie sich über die Augen und die Wangen. Sie schniefte und atmete durch ihren Mund tief ein und aus. Mit einer müden Geste strich sie sich die wirren Haare aus der Stirn. Sie bot wahrlich keinen schönen Anblick, doch Sherlock honorierte, dass sie sich ihrer fleckigen Wangen und ihrer verquollenen, geröteten Augen nicht schämte, sondern ihm gerade in die Augen sah.

„Warum sind Sie immer noch hier?", fragte sie - resolut und erschöpft gleichermaßen. „Warum sind Sie _überhaupt_ hier?"

„Weil ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken wollte", erwiderte Sherlock sachlich.

Ein ungläubiges, kleines Lachen erklang.

„Dafür, dich ich John freigegeben – die Verlobung gelöst habe?"

„Nein", widersprach Sherlock und biss sich wieder auf die Lippen. Die Worte, wegen derer er sie aufgesucht hatte, tatsächlich auch laut auszusprechen, war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. „Dafür, dass Sie für ihn da waren", erläuterte er zögernd. „Ich fürchte, er wäre sonst an meiner Tat zerbrochen."

Marys Blick kehrte sich nach innen.

„Er war ziemlich an Ende, als ich ihn kennenlernte…", äußerte sie versonnen, dann sah sie zu Sherlock auf und ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Ich verstehe es nur nicht… damals... und jetzt... er ist so anders."

Sherlock sah seine Vermutung bezüglich des Helfersyndroms dank ihrer Aussage völlig bestätigt.

„Es war ein anderer John Watson, den Sie damals kennengelernt haben. Aber… diesen John Watson gibt es nicht mehr. Der Mann, den sie geglaubt haben zu lieben – diesen Mann hat es nie gegeben. Oder nur für eine sehr kurze Zeitspanne." Sherlock hatte nicht gänzlich ohne Gefühl gesprochen, eine gewisse Schonungslosigkeit hatte seinen Worten jedoch immer noch innegewohnt.

„Ich werde nie wieder einen Mann wie ihn finden", rief Mary völlig unvermittelt und mit gequälter Stimme aus.

Sherlocks Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. Für eine solche Art der Theatralik hatte er kein Verständnis.

„John ist nicht so häuslich, wie sie geglaubt haben. Er liebt die Gefahr. Es ist für Sie wirklich besser, wenn Sie nie wieder einem solchen Mann über den Weg laufen."

Mary stützte ihre Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte auf und rieb mit den Handballen über ihre Augen.

„Wahrscheinlich gibt es für mich überhaupt nicht den richtigen Mann", sagte sie mit einem leisen, desillusionierten Seufzen.

Genau auf diese Gelegenheit hatte Sherlock die ganze Zeit über gewartet. Nun, da sie da war, schlug er rasch zu. Es galt, das Eisen zu schmieden, solange es heiß war.

Gewollt nonchalant lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

„Oh, das würde ich so nicht sagen…", gab er zu bedenken. „Vielleicht gibt es da doch jemand, für den Sie sich erwärmen könnten… Jemand, der bei Scotland Yard arbeitet… aber einen sehr soliden Bürojob in gehobener Position bekleidet, mit einem geregelten Einkommen… jemand, der vielleicht etwas hemdsärmlig daherkommt, aber trotz seiner silbrigen Schläfen immer noch über einen gewissen jungenhaften Charme verfügt…" Er ließ das Ende des Satzes ganz bewusst in der Luft zwischen ihnen beiden flattern und wartete mit der gespannten Geduld eines erfahrenen Jägers, ob sie anbiss.

Während Sherlock gesprochen hatte, hatte sie erstaunt ihren Kopf gehoben und ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

„Sie meinen… Greg?", fragte sie erstaunt, als es offensichtlich war, dass er nicht mehr weitersprechen würde.

Sherlock unterdrückte ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. Die Falle war kurz davor, zuzuschnappen.

„Hm – andererseits…" Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit seiner linken Hand und schürzte abschätzend die Lippen. „Vielleicht ist das doch keine so gute Idee… der gute Lestrade hat mit seiner letzten Ehe eine schwere Enttäuschung erlebt und die Scheidung war auch alles andere als einfach für ihn. Er ist gerade emotionell sehr verletzlich…" Unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern beobachtete er Mary sehr aufmerksam. Es war förmlich mit den Händen zu greifen, wie sich ihre Lebensgeister wieder hoben, wie sie die Witterung aufnahm...

„Ach ja? Er kam mir eigentlich immer sehr gefasst vor…", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Nun neigte sich Sherlock etwas über den Tisch. Seine Haltung und Mimik zeigten deutlich, dass er im Begriff war, ihr etwas sehr Vertrauliches zu eröffnen.

„Ja – nach außen hin gibt er sich so", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. „Aber glauben sie mir… innen drin…" Er tippte sich mit zwei Fingern auf seine Brust, „blutet sein Herz immer noch." Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und war mit der Wirkung, die seine Worte ausgeübt hatten sehr zufrieden. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen, ihre Augen hingen an seinen Lippen. Seine Arbeit war hier getan. Sherlock erhob sich.

„Aber ich glaube, ich sollte mich jetzt verabschieden. Miss Morstan…" Er reichte ihr die Hand.

Mary stand ebenfalls auf und legte ihre Hand in seine.

„Mary…", korrigierte sie ihn mit weicher Stimme und musterte ihn verwirrt, aber sichtlich zufrieden. „Man hat mir erzählt, Sie wären ein…" Sie brach verlegen ab, suchte nach Worten.

„Freak?", sprang Sherlock hilfreich ein.

Sie lächelte verhalten.

„Nein – _gefühlskalter Bastard_ trifft es eher." Die Zufriedenheit in ihrem Blick vertiefte sich. „Aber so sind Sie ja gar nicht."

„Ich werde oft verkannt", sagte Sherlock, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	13. Eine Frage der Integrität

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 12)**

**_Eine Frage der Integrität_**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Als Sherlock nach erfolgreicher Mission wieder seine eigene Wohnung in der Baker Street betrat, kam ihm ein aufgelöster John entgegen.

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", schleuderte John ihm aufgebracht entgegen. „Und warum bist du nicht per Handy erreichbar?!"

„Oh, ja", machte Sherlock und lächelte zerknirscht. „Ich sollte es vielleicht wieder einschalten." Er holte sein Handy hervor und tippte auf einige Tasten. „Erledigt", sagte er zufrieden.

John betrachtete ihn ungläubig.

„Du hast… dein Handy ausgemacht. Du machst dein Handy nie aus. Nicht einmal, wenn wir…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen und errötete. Unwillkürlich kehrten seine Gedanken zu einer äußerst unangenehmen Erinnerung zurück… zu jenem Morgen, an dem Sherlock ein Telefonat seines Bruders entgegengenommen hatte, obwohl John gerade… Nein. Daran wollte er wirklich nicht mehr denken.

„Ich war auch in einer äußerst delikaten Angelegenheit unterwegs", verkündete Sherlock beiläufig und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. „Jede Unterbrechung dabei wäre fatal gewesen."

„Wo zur Hölle warst du?!"

„Bei Mary", erwiderte Sherlock gelassen und ging in die Küche.

John starrte mit offenem Mund und leerem Blick an die Stelle, an der sich eben noch Sherlock befunden hatte, dann kehrte er mit einem Ruck wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und lief Sherlock hinterher, der gerade den Wasserkocher füllte.

„Tee?"

„Ja – Nein…" John schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Lass das jetzt mit dem Tee! Du warst also bei Mary?! Wirklich?" Er wartete kurz Sherlocks desinteressiertes Nicken ab. „Und du lebst noch?!"

„Selbstverständlich lebe ich noch", bemerkte Sherlock mit milder Irritation und holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. „Warum sollte ich nicht?"

„Und was… was hast du dort gemacht? Ich meine… warum warst du bei ihr?"

„Ich habe sie mit Lestrade verkuppelt", antwortete Sherlock, ohne seinen Blick von dem Wasserkocher zu nehmen, der gerade anfing lautstark zu blubbern.

„Du hast was?!", schrie John völlig fassungslos über die Geräusche des kochenden Wassers hinweg.

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen kurzen, leicht tadelnden Blick und gab dann einen Teebeutel in seine Tasse.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern."

„Aber… Greg?" John rang um Atem und Fassung gleichermaßen. „Das kannst du doch mit Greg nicht einfach so…"

Nachdem der Tee aufgebrüht war, richtete Sherlock erstmalig wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf John.

„Oh, bitte!", rief Sherlock aus und zog in einer verächtlichen Grimasse seine Nase kraus. „Willst du mir etwa wirklich weismachen, du hättest die ganze Zeit über nicht gemerkt, dass Lestrade sehr von ihr angetan ist?"

John blinzelte überrascht.

„Greg? Im Ernst jetzt… ich meine…" John unterbrach sich selbst und rieb mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über seine Nasenwurzel. „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er entnervt. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Sherlock musterte ihn mit liebevoller Nachsicht, bevor er sich dazu herabließ, John die Zusammenhänge zu erklären.

„Dazu musste ich Lestrade nur ansehen, als wir auf diesem elenden Krankenhausflur herumgestanden haben. Es war offensichtlich. Dazu hätte es gar nicht erst Mycrofts Zuflüsterungen bedurft."

„Mycrofts Zuflüsterungen?", fragte John verständnislos.

„Ja, du weißt schon. Sein Anruf an diesem Morgen, als du gerade…" begann Sherlock arglos.

„Jajaja!", fuhr John hektisch dazwischen. „Ich erinnere mich nur ZU gut."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich begreife immer noch nicht, warum dir das peinlich war. Wenn es jemandem hätte peinlich sein müssen, dann Mycroft – weil er uns gestört hat." Er widmete dieser Überlegung einige Zeit. „Oder vielleicht noch mir selbst – denn ich glaube, einige der Laute, die ich unabsichtlich von mir gegeben habe, waren…"

„Lass einfach gut sein, Sherlock!", fauchte John und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über seine erhitzten Wangen. „Greg war also schon geraume Zeit in meine Verlobte verknallt." John stöhnte. „Aber wie… wie hast du ihn _ihr_ schmackhaft gemacht?" John bedachte Sherlock mit einem ahnungsvoll-ängstlichen Blick. „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du irgendwas von Penisgrößen und Durchhaltevermögen erzählt hast."

Sherlock schnaubte verächtlich.

„Weißt du, John… dafür, dass du ständig mit deiner Bisexualität hausieren gehst, verstehst du dich erstaunlich schlecht auf Frauen."

„Ich gehe nicht damit hausieren!", rief John verärgert aus.

Dieser wütende Einwand wurde von Sherlock lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue honoriert und ansonsten komplett ignoriert.

„Wie dem auch sei…", begann Sherlock in seinem üblichen herablassenden Tonfall. „Mit einer Schilderung seines Penis hätte ich Lestrade bei einem anderen Mann anpreisen können. Aber doch nicht bei einer Frau. Nein – ihr habe ich einen anderen Köder ausgelegt. Einen Unwiderstehlichen. Und sie hat ihn brav geschluckt", schloss er und bei dem Anblick seines selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdrucks beschlichen John die schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Mir schwant Fürchterliches. Rede – ich bin auf das Schlimmste gefasst", verlangte John und setzte sich sicherheitshalber auf den einzigen freien Küchenstuhl, der nicht durch Bücher und Zeitungen blockiert war, die alle zu einem etwas dubiosen Experiment beitrugen, welches Sherlock vor wenigen Tagen begonnen hatte.

Ein leicht beleidigter Blick aus hellen Augen streifte John.

„Ich habe ihr lediglich erzählt, dass Lestrade emotional gerade sehr verletzlich ist und sie deshalb besser die Finger von ihm lässt." Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und verzog angewiderte das Gesicht. „Wie uns die Vergangenheit lehrt – also ihre Beziehung zu dir – leidet sie an einem leichten Helfer-Syndrom. Verletzliche oder verletzte Männer ziehen sie unwiderstehlich an, wie das Licht die Motte." Er trank erneut einen Schluck Tee, verzog wieder das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse mit einem leisen Seufzen in das Spülbecken.

„Ich war nicht verletzt!", begehrte John auf und Sherlock nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um einen Schmollmund zu ziehen und seinen Dackelblick zu perfektionieren.

„Mein Tod hat dich nicht am Boden zerstört zurückgelassen?", rief Sherlock melodramatisch aus und presste einen Handrücken gegen seine Stirn. „Meine Hoffnungen sind dahin!"

„Lass den Quatsch", fuhr John ihn verärgert an und Sherlock ließ seine Hand mit einem reuigen Grinsen sinken. „Natürlich hat mich das getroffen und ich war…" Er dachte kurz nach. „Okay… ich war wirklich emotional… _getroffen_ und sie _hat_ mir wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Das… könnte wirklich klappen…", sagte John zögernd.

„Ich sollte über die Tatsache, dass du so überrascht reagierst, eigentlich beleidigt sein", äußerte Sherlock mit stoischer Ruhe.

John starrte ins Leere und saugte nachdenklich an seiner Oberlippe. Dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Sherlock.

„Das war… wirklich überraschend nett und irgendwie auch feinfühlig von dir."

„Ja, das war es", stellte Sherlock befriedigt fest, lehnte sich an den Küchentisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und du hast somit keinerlei Grund mehr für ein schlechtes Gewissen."

John sah immer noch zu ihm auf.

„Ja… ich denke, das wird tatsächlich helfen", bemerkte er, während sich gelinde Erleichterung auf seinen Gesichtszügen abzeichnete.

„Gut. Wenn du also das nächste Mal keinen hochkriegst, wenn ich dich oral befriedige, wirst du dir eine andere Ausrede überlegen müssen", äußerte Sherlock unverblümt.

Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war alles, wozu John im ersten Moment fähig war.

„Das… das war deine Motivation?", rief er ungläubig aus.

„Ein erfülltes Sexualleben ist die Basis für eine solide Partnerschaft", erwiderte Sherlock ohne zu Zögern und ohne rot zu werden.

„Was?"

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann lies es nach." Sherlock musterte ihn mit einem blasierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Steht in der aktuellen Cosmo."

„Du – du liest die Cosmo?"

Zu Johns Überraschung ließ Sherlock in diesem Moment ein wenig die Schultern hängen, schien sich noch ein wenig mehr in sich selbst zurückzuziehen, sich kleiner zu machen, als er war.

Dann stieß Sherlock ein leises Seufzen aus und senkte seinen Blick.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du… dass du wieder glücklich sein kannst." Er hielt inne, zögerte und fuhr dann nur noch flüsternd fort: „Glücklich… mit mir. Und das wäre nicht möglich gewesen, solange du dir immer noch Vorwürfe wegen Mary gemacht hättest." Er atmete tief ein. „_Das_ war meine Motivation."

Für einige Augenblicke starrte John ihn nur stumm an. Dann stand er so plötzlich von dem Küchenstuhl auf, dass Sherlock ein wenig zurückschreckte und seine verschränkten Arme löste. Ein unsicherer Blick aus hellen Augen traf John.

„Küss mich. Sofort", forderte John heiser.

„_Das_ hatte eine positive Auswirkung auf deine Libido?", fragte Sherlock erstaunt, doch schnell kehrte sein selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln wieder auf seine Lippen zurück, die er nun mit allen Anzeichen der Freude auf Johns wartenden Mund senkte.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_vier Wochen später…_**

„Siehst du? Was habe ich dir gesagt – das dritte Date und er hält ihre Hand", rief Sherlock im Flüsterton triumphierend aus.

„Das ist fantastisch", staunte John. „Aber… wir sollten hier nicht im Dunkeln rumstehen und die Zwei beobachten."

Der _Consulting Detective_ und sein Blogger standen seit geraumer Zeit in einer Seitengasse gegenüber eines lauschigen Restaurants, verbargen sich hinter einem – in der milden Sommerluft dezent vor sich hin dampfenden – Müllcontainer und beobachteten Mary und Greg - die praktischerweise einen Tisch an einem der Frontfenster gewählt hatten - bei ihrem Rendezvous.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte John. „Er küsst ihre Hand. Er wird es versauen. Das tut doch heute kein Mensch mehr!"

„Reg dich ab. Es gefällt ihr! Da – sie kichert. Oh…", machte Sherlock und grinste. „Guck mal unter den Tisch."

John beobachtete ungläubig, wie seine Ex-Verlobte aus ihrem rechten Schuh schlüpfte und mit ihrem nackten Fuß über Gregs Knöchel streichelte.

„Das hat sie bei mir nie gemacht…", flüsterte er dumpf.

„Ihr habt auch nicht zusammengepasst. Meine Rede", stellte Sherlock mit kühler Selbstzufriedenheit fest.

John räusperte sich.

„Okay. Ich denke, wir können jetzt gehen." Er hörte auf, hinter dem Müllcontainer hervorzulugen und richtete sich auf.

Sherlock streckte ebenfalls seinen Körper und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Schon? Nur noch fünf Minuten!", bettelte er.

Ein verwunderter Blick aus blauen Augen traf ihn.

„Warum sollten wir…" Als Sherlock sich in unmissverständlicher Absicht an ihn schmiegte, verstummte John abrupt und hauchte nur noch leise: „Oh…"

„Das hier ist ein wunderbar abgeschiedenes, ruhiges Plätzchen…", raunte Sherlock ihm ins Ohr und ließ seine Hände zielsicher auf Wanderschaft gehen.

„Nein, Sherlock… das… nein… oh…okay.. . ja… ein bisschen tiefer… Verdammt, du hast kalte Hände! Wie kann ein Mensch mitten im Sommer so kalte Hände haaaaaa…"

Gerade als John sich überlegte – ernsthaft überlegte! – ob er Sherlock bitten sollte, vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen, erklangen ganz in der Nähe Schritte und John versuchte panisch, Sherlock wegzustoßen.

„Sherlock, da ist jemand!", flüsterte John hektisch.

„Und wenn schon", erwiderte Sherlock keuchend und verteilte weiter völlig unbeeindruckt feuchte, hungrige Küsse auf Johns Hals und Nacken. „Es dürfte nur Lestrade sein."

„Was?" John versuchte vergeblich ein höchst unmännliches Quietschen zu unterdrücken und verdoppelte seine vergebliche Anstrengung, Sherlock von weiteren _Tätigkeiten_ abzuhalten.

„Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich euch nicht gesehen habe", erklang da auch schon Lestrades Stimme.

Mit blutüberströmten Wangen sah John Lestrade neben dem Müllcontainer stehen, hinter dem sie sich vor neugierigen Blicken ausreichend geschützt glaubten.

John räusperte sich verlegen.

„Greg, ich…"

„Sag ihm, dass er weggehen soll", nuschelte Sherlock an Johns Nacken.

„Ich sollte euch eigentlich verhaften lassen", erwiderte Lestrade mit verblüffender Ruhe. „Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses oder so… aber so wie die Dinge stehen… bin ich euch wohl eher zu Dank verpflichtet. Also: Danke. Und jetzt verzieht euch oder ich gebe der Streife doch noch einen Tipp." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden Männer wieder alleine und John stieß einen Stoßseufzer der Erleichterung aus.

„Ist er endlich weg?", fragte Sherlock desinteressiert. „Wurde ja auch Zeit."

„Sherlock, wir sollten wirklich…" Doch da ging Sherlock tatsächlich vor ihm auf die Knie und John war für die nächsten zehn Minuten zu keinem weiteren Einwand mehr fähig.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Epilog folgt…**


	14. Epilog

**Hochzeit mit Hindernissen**

**(Teil 13)**

**_Epilog_**

* * *

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**_Einige Monate später…_**

An einem ungewöhnlich milden und sonnigen Vor-Frühlingstag im April befanden sich John und Sherlock in einem der Räume des Standesamtes, in dem Trauungen vollzogen wurden.

Sie trugen identische, dunkelblaue Anzüge und kleine, weiße Anstecksträußchen am Revers. Nach langem Zureden hatte sich Sherlock sogar davon überzeugen lassen, die gleiche hellblaue Krawatte wie John anzulegen. Doch während John über sein ganzes Gesicht strahlte, trug Sherlock eine ungewöhnlich saure Miene zur Schau.

„Ich werde nie begreifen, wie du mich dazu überreden konntest!", zischte Sherlock John zu, als die Standesbeamtin den Raum betrat und den beiden Männern herzlich zulächelte.

John ließ sich von Sherlocks Bemerkung nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Soll ich es dir heute Nacht nochmal zeigen?", wisperte er seinem Partner mit einem Zwinkern zu und registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass sich ein Hauch von Rosa auf Sherlocks Wangenknochen abzeichnete.

„Von mir aus", brummelte Sherlock – immer noch erschreckend miesepetrig.

Ein nachsichtig-tadelnder Blick aus blauen Augen traf ihn.

„Wie kannst du an einem solchen Tag nur so schlechte Laune haben? Die Vögel singen, die Bäume blühen, die Sonne lacht…"

„Zwei Menschen stürzen sich ins Unglück…", vollendete Sherlock den Satz mit dumpfer Stimme.

„… schließen den Bund fürs Leben…", verbesserte John mit sanftem Nachdruck.

„Meine Rede", beharrte Sherlock dickköpfig.

„Sherlock…", seufzte John und warf gleichzeitig der Standesbeamtin – die gerade genug von ihrer geflüsterten Unterhaltung aufgeschnappt hatte, um mit nervöser Geste ihre Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch zu ordnen - einen beruhigenden Blick zu.

„Du warst damit einverstanden", raunte John seinem Partner zu. „Wage es ja nicht, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen!"

Sherlock seufzte.

„Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?" Als John entschlossen nickte und ebenso starrsinnig dreinsah, wie es noch vor wenigen Sekunden Sherlock selbst getan hatte, seufzte der _Consulting Detective_ ein zweites Mal und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Na, schön. Von mir aus. Dann bringen wir das hier aber mit einem Minimum an Getue hinter uns."

Ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf Johns Gesicht und Sherlock war schon wieder halb und halb mit seinem Schicksal versöhnt.

„In Wirklichkeit willst du es doch auch, Sherlock", wisperte John ihm leise zu. „Du kannst es nur nicht zugeben."

Sherlocks Augen verengten sich.

„Übertreib's nicht", warnte er knapp, doch John grinste völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Was denn?", machte John gespielt verwundert. „DU hast das doch alles ins Rollen gebracht. Du musst doch gewusst haben, dass es über kurz oder lang auf eine Hochzeit hinauslaufen wird."

Unruhig trat Sherlock von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Ja, schon. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es schon so schnell…" Sherlock schluckte und wechselte dann abrupt Thema und Stimmung. „Apropos _schnell_", fuhr Sherlock sanft schaumgebremst die Standesbeamtin an, die tatsächlich etwas zurückzuckte, „worauf warten wir eigentlich noch?"

„Sherlock", fauchte John warnend.

„Ist doch wahr", gab Sherlock genervt zurück. „Wir stehen uns hier schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit die Beine in den Bauch!" Er wandte sich wieder der Standesbeamtin zu. „Also?", fragte er mit arrogant hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wir könnten zwar jetzt schon beginnen", stellte die Standesbeamtin überraschend trocken fest. „Aber ohne das Brautpaar wäre das doch etwas witzlos, nicht wahr?"

Sherlock öffnete gerade seinen Mund zu einer Erwiderung, erhielt jedoch von John einen kräftigen Rippenstoß.

„Was?"

„Es geht los", erwiderte John zufrieden und deutete auf die Tür, welche Greg gerade für Mary aufhielt.

„Na endlich", murmelte Sherlock und erhielt einen weiteren, kräftigen Rippenstoß von John.

Es machte Sherlock nichts aus, Lestrades Trauzeuge zu sein. Was ihm zuwider war, war die Tatsache, dass Mary John zu ihrem Trauzeugen auserkoren hatte. Natürlich hatte er keinen Grund, an Johns Treue zu zweifeln und natürlich waren Lestrade und Mary das Brechreiz-hervorrufende Paradebeispiel eines glücklich verliebten, turtelnden Pärchens (ganz wie er es vorhergesagt hatte), dennoch hasste er jede Minute, die John in irgendeiner Form mit Mary verbrachte. Vielleicht würde es ja besser sein, wenn Mary endlich Mrs Lestrade sein würde. Das war der einzige Grund, aus dem er eingewilligt hatte, seine Rolle als Trauzeuge mustergültig zu spielen.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete er jede von Johns Regungen. Doch obwohl Mary in einem langen, eleganten fliederfarbenen Kleid recht adäquat aussah, hatte sie nur Augen für Lestrade, der in seinem dunkelgrauen Anzug eine überraschend gute Figur machte. Richtig beruhigt war Sherlock allerdings erst, als Johns Finger sich in seine Hand schlichen und sie sacht drückten.

Das Brautpaar nahm seinen Platz vor der Standesbeamtin ein und die Zeremonie nahm ihren Lauf. Sherlock tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde, unterschrieb, wo es ihm bedeutet wurde und hielt ansonsten seinen Mund. Und obwohl ihm die eine oder andere Bemerkung auf der Zunge lag, schluckte er sie tapfer hinunter, wofür er am Ende, als sich Mrs und Mr Lestrade in den Armen lagen und sich küssten, von John mit einem innigen Lächeln belohnt wurde.

Ein besonderer Glanz lag in Johns veilchenblauen Augen und Sherlock begriff ein wenig zu spät, dass sich sein Partner durch die Hochzeit in gefühlsduseliger Stimmung befand. Als das Brautpaar den Raum verließ und sich der Rest der Hochzeitsgesellschaft anschloss, wurde Sherlock – der es plötzlich sehr eilig hatte, den anderen Gästen zu folgen – von John am Ärmel seines Jacketts festgehalten.

„Was?", fragte Sherlock und ärgerte sich, dass er so atemlos und ein ganz klein wenig ängstlich klang.

„Heirate mich", sagte John ohne Umschweife und tat damit genau das, was Sherlock unter allen Umständen hatte vermeiden wollen: Er machte ihm einen Heiratsantrag. Gut, nicht so sehr einen Antrag, als eine Aufforderung – aber im Endeffekt lief es auf dasselbe hinaus. Eine Eheschließung. Nicht, dass er es nicht gerne offiziell machen wollte, dass er und John… nun ja, eben _SherlockundJohn_ waren. Es war eher der ganze unnütze romantische, kitschige Ballast, der mit einer solchen Hochzeit verbunden war, der ihm völlig gegen den Strich ging.

„Heirate mich!", wiederholte John in diesem Moment mit etwas lauterer Stimme und einem kleinen Lachen und Sherlock begriff, dass er noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Mit einem Gefühl der Verzweiflung sah sich Sherlock um, doch mittlerweile waren sie alleine und niemand war mehr da, der ihm als Ausrede oder als Hilfe hätte dienen können.

„Heirate mich", sagte John gerade zum dritten Mal und schlang nun auch noch seine Arme um ihn. Das Lachen war weder aus seinen Augen, noch aus seinen Lippen verschwunden.

„John…", flüsterte Sherlock leise und fing an, seinen Kopf zu schütteln, doch Johns linke Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, unterband so die verneinende Bewegung und zog ihn mit sanftem Druck zu sich hinunter.

Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und John küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und erbarmungslos. Sherlocks Mund öffnete sich zu einem Stöhnen und als Johns Zunge verlockend über seine Zähne leckte, erwiderte er den Kuss.

Reichlich atemlos lösten sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit voneinander.

John schluckte und atmete tief ein, dann sagte er: „Heirate mich, du verdammter Dickschädel!"

„Ja – ist ja gut!", erwiderte Sherlock. Es hatte verdrossen klingen sollen, doch seine Atemlosigkeit zerstörte den gewünschten Effekt beträchtlich. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, dann heirate ich dich eben! Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?!"

Das Strahlen, welches sich auf Johns Gesicht abzeichnete, war Antwort genug und Sherlock wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Ein sanftes Gefühl legte sich um seinen Brustkorb und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich.

„Ja", antwortete John. „Ich bin sogar sehr zufrieden."

„Dann bin ich es auch", sagte Sherlock leise und hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Johns Wange.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**ENDE**

* * *

Das war's. Ich denke, den Rest kriegen die beiden auch alleine hin *gg*.

Wollt ihr einen Ausblick auf meine nächste Story? Ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass ihr alle „JA!" gebrüllt habt.

Einen Teil der (englischen!) Story könnt ihr bereits auf meinem Ao3-Account unter dem Titel: „Deflowered" lesen. Aber ich werde die Story auf Deutsch neu schreiben und ausbauen. Es wird einen „Vorspann" geben, viel mehr Details, weitere Handlungsstränge und vor allem – es wird nach dem bisherigen Ende weitergehen. Viel, viel weiter. Denn das… war erst der Anfang.

Aber übt Nachsicht. Ich muss das erst noch richtig durchkonzipieren. Deshalb werdet ihr euch wahrscheinlich ein paar Wochen gedulden müssen, bevor das erste deutsche Kapitel online geht.

Bis dahin! Bleibt mir gewogen.


End file.
